


Bizarre Love Triangle

by vivicon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivicon/pseuds/vivicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty no confía en Vorona. Shizuo no se lo toma bien. Surge el drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esta historia hace un par de años, cuando recién entraba al fandom, y creo que apenas había leído hasta el tomo 9 o algo así... así que en capítulos posteriores se notará que muchas cosas no coinciden con el canon, es más, el canon es un punto diminuto en la distancia. Pido disculpas de antemano. A nadie le desagrada eso más que a mí.

Habían pasado un poco más de 20 años desde que llegó a esta ciudad en busca de aquello que era lo más preciado para ella; por supuesto, muchas cosas cambian en esa cantidad de tiempo. Su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, pero parecía haber descendido mucho en la escala de prioridades, mientras que había muchos otros asuntos de las cuales preocuparse, como su asfixiante novio, su agotador trabajo y su irrefrenable necesidad de ayudar a todos los seres humanos en problemas.

Afortunadamente, no se sentía sola en esta enorme ciudad, y ya no sentía que tenía que enfrentarse al mundo por su cuenta. Dichosamente, siempre podía contar con su buen amigo para apoyarla en su interminable misión, o al menos eso pensaba…

No tenía un dios en el cual creer, así que le rezaba a la ciudad, que lo protegiera a él, porque ella no podía hacerlo, porque no debía, porque simplemente no era su trabajo, pero cada vez que lo encontraba, por supuesta casualidad, en las calles de Ikebukuro, fumando un cigarrillo, y sonriendo ampliamente a pesar de tener heridas visibles y la ropa desgastada, sentía ganas de sonreír, aunque no pudiera hacerlo. Se sentía feliz por dentro, y la única manera en la que podía exteriorizarlo era acercarse a él lentamente y prestarle toda su atención.

Shizuo era su mejor amigo. No podía recordar exactamente cuándo fue que esto sucedió, pero las cosas se dieron de forma natural hace quién sabe cuántos años. Él nunca la había juzgado, ni le había temido, y lo mismo podía decirse de su parte hacia él. Supuso que les había sido muy fácil congeniar porque los dos estaban en la misma posición; ambos eran considerados leyendas urbanas, y lo único que generaban en los ciudadanos era temor o indiferencia, nunca simpatía. Supuso que por eso les había sido tan fácil simplemente sentarse a disfrutar la compañía del otro, sabía lo mucho que ambos necesitaban un poco de aceptación, cuando lo único que hacían con su escaso tiempo libre era salvar personas anónimamente.

…O al menos, eso hacían, hasta que Shizuo se retiró de los Dollars.

Al principio no pensó que haría gran diferencia, después de todo, él siempre estaría allí para apoyarla, aunque no pertenecieran al mismo grupo. Dio por sentado que su relación permanecería igual que siempre, que podría encontrarlo en la esquina habitual y pedirle que la acompañara a buscar pistas en lugares improbables, que él eventualmente se daría cuenta que sólo era una excusa para llegar a casa un poco más tarde, y le diría que Shinra iba a empezar a preocuparse. Dio por sentado que nada iba a cambiar, pero las cosas tienen tendencia a no permanecer iguales por mucho tiempo.

Su primera señal llegó al enterarse que él se había unido a un nuevo grupo, donde conoció a personas completamente ajenas a ella, con actividades que le eran completamente desconocidas. Sentía como si el Shizuo que conoció estaba siendo reemplazado por una nueva persona, pero lucía feliz, así que lo dejó pasar.

Su segunda señal fue cuando le era difícil encontrarlo en esas raras noches en las que tenía un par de horas libres; ya no solía verlo en los mismos lugares, y cuando lo hacía, realmente era por casualidad, y generalmente no tenía tiempo de saludarlo cuando ya se estaba metiendo en alguna pelea con alguien que ella desconocía por completo. Era como si estuviera viviendo en algún mundo alterno, pero ella sabía que en algún momento, tenía que encontrar su propio camino, así que lo dejó pasar.

La tercera señal, sin embargo, fue la que le confirmó que definitivamente, este mágico e inexplicable vínculo que los unía, se estaba debilitando. Hace algún tiempo atrás, ellos habrían unido fuerzas contra cualquier enemigo, se habrían dividido para atacar mejor, o se habrían apoyado mutuamente; ni siquiera tenían que intercambiar palabras, estaban muy sincronizados. Pero ahora, era completamente diferente, porque esta chica, de donde haya salido, era mucho más veloz y más ágil, y estaba igualmente sincronizada con él. Vorona, creía que era su nombre, porque nunca se la habían presentado oficialmente, era su nueva compañera de trabajo, absolutamente hermosa, inteligente, y aparentemente era muy buena con las armas. Ahora era casi imposible no verlos juntos, durante el día o la noche, luchando contra el crimen organizado o compartiendo un café en el parque. Vorona era la señal más contundente que necesitaba para darse cuenta que Shizuo se había convertido en otra persona, y aunque lucía feliz, ambos lo hacían, Celty no podía sentir ni la más mínima dicha por ellos.

\--------------------

Los días en esta ciudad eran todo menos aburridos, eso era seguro, pero había una extraña sensación de vacío en el aire, como si estuviese llena pero al mismo tiempo sin señal de vida alguna. Supuso que se debía al hecho de que los habitantes no parecían prestarle demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, o tal vez era ella quien se sentía cada vez más alienada. Intervenir en guerras de pandillas, frustrar secuestros y detener suicidios ya se había convertido en parte de la rutina, y estaba empezando a conformarse con que ésta fuera la única clase de vida a la que podía aspirar.

Eso era, por supuesto, hasta que su cabeza apareció. 

Estaba justo frente a ella, podía sentirlo, su presencia se manifestaba con más fuerza que nunca, y sabía que si sólo estirara sus brazos o al menos se aproximara a tocarla con sus sombras, podría recuperarla. Veinte años, en un segundo. Sería tan fácil. Pero… no se atrevió a hacerlo. El temor la paralizó, una indescriptible sensación de que algo no estaba bien no le permitió recuperar lo que le pertenecía, no le permitió alcanzar la meta por la que había estado luchando toda su vida. Las palabras de Shinra cayeron como pesados ladrillos en su consciencia, y no había nada que la atemorizara más. ¿Y si, al recuperar su pasado, perdía su presente? ¿Y si olvidaba toda la vida que había construido en esta ciudad? ¿Si se convertía en una persona diferente? Contrario a todas sus creencias, simplemente se dio media vuelta y decidió no hacer nada.

Unos minutos después, estaba sumamente arrepentida.

Volvió a perder su rastro, su presencia, y volvió a sentir el vacío que no la había dejado nunca. Shinra nunca se había visto más aliviado, y la abrazó fuertemente, repitiéndole que era perfecta así como estaba, como una sombra, sin ser dullahan pero tampoco humana, y Celty no podía controlar el inmenso deseo de llorar desconsoladamente, porque no parecía haber nadie en el mundo que pudiera comprender que esto iba mucho más allá de un deseo egoísta de recuperar sus recuerdos; se trataba de su identidad, de su vida, de su lugar en el mundo. Estaba dispuesta a regresarle el abrazo y compartir con él su desilusión, aunque no pudiera entenderla, cuando una noticia en la televisión la sacó de su estupor.

La policía había encontrado la cabeza de una mujer, en un bolso, en mitad de la calle, como si a alguien se le hubiera caído mientras escapaba. Sabía que no existía una certeza del cien por ciento, pero tenía una especie de pálpito que la impulsó a hacer un último intento.

Esta vez, ni siquiera los brazos de Shinra, ni sus palabras suplicándole que no se fuera, la pudieron hacer cambiar de opinión. Sabía que era posible que se arrepintiera de recuperarla, pero era más probable que se arrepintiera de no hacerlo. Así que sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a la calle nuevamente.

\--------------------

“Hey, Vorona…” Shizuo se dirigió cautelosamente a su kôhai. “¿Te encuentras bien?”

“Sí, estoy bien”. A pesar que esa era su respuesta, pudo notar lo tensos que estaban sus músculos mientras conducía el pequeño auto blanco que, a todas estas, no sabía de dónde sacó. Vorona acababa de sacarlo de la estación de policía, un lugar donde pasó unas pésimas horas cortesía de Izaya y sus tramposas incriminaciones, con quien por cierto, acababa de tener un agitado enfrentamiento.

Normalmente, a Shizuo no se le daba muy bien calmar a otras personas, dado que ni siquiera había logrado hacerlo consigo mismo, pero por alguna razón, sentía que era muy importante tratar de calmar a Vorona. Tal vez se sentía responsable de ella por ser su senpai, tal vez era porque no quería que nadie más se involucrara en su rivalidad con Izaya, pero de cualquier forma, había una cierta tensión en el ambiente que no podía descifrar, y por el lenguaje corporal de Vorona sabía que esto no había terminado.

Se dispuso a sacar un cigarrillo del chaleco para tratar de relajarse un poco, cuando vio que se acercaba a lo lejos una conocida motocicleta negra.

“Vorona, ¿podrías parar en esta esquina?”

Antes que su kôhai tuviera tiempo de responder, Shizuo se asomó por la ventanilla y comenzó a hacerle señas a la motociclista, quien apenas se percató, redujo la velocidad y se detuvo junto al auto. No entendía de dónde había salido este vehículo ni por qué Shizuo estaba dentro de él, pero no le dio mucha importancia; después de todo, habían muchas cosas sobre él que no comprendía últimamente, y el simple hecho de que la hubiese saludado era suficiente motivo para creer que todo podía mejorar.

Por supuesto, cuando tuvo oportunidad de mirar dentro del auto, sintió que su corazón se detuvo en su pecho (algo que Shinra le había dicho que era imposible, ya que su corazón no funcionaba, pero eso no tenía importancia), pues Vorona estaba en el asiento del conductor, y sus ojos estaban llenos de una furia que no lograba comprender, sus manos tensas sobre el volante, y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla de cerca, pero era realmente aterradora.

Lo más perturbador del asunto, sin embargo, era una sensación de familiaridad que la asustaba y la confundía. Como había dicho, Celty nunca había visto a Vorona de cerca, y sin embargo, esta presencia, esta ira que provenía de ella, y este absoluto deseo de salir huyendo, ya lo había experimentado antes, pero, ¿cuándo? ¿con quién?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shizuo, quien a pesar de lucir terrible, como si no había dormido en días, mantenía una extraña expresión de alegría. “Oi, Celty, eres justo la persona a quien quería ver”.

[¿A-A qué te refieres con eso?]

“Adivina lo que hemos encontrado”.

[¿Encontrado? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué cosa?]

“Vorona, muéstrale lo que encontraste afuera de la estación”. 

“¿Afuera de la estación? Pero, Shizuo-senpai, lo que he encontrado afuera ha sido a ti”.

“No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a la caja”.

“¿La caja?” preguntó la joven con absoluta sorpresa.

“Sí, la caja, ya sabes, la caja”. Como para enfatizar su punto, hizo la forma de una caja con sus manos.

“Yo no tengo ninguna caja”.

A todas estas, Celty sólo observaba el intercambio entre los dos pasajeros y se preguntaba qué relación tendría todo esto con ella. Sentirse fuera de la conversación, por algún motivo reactivó todos esos sentimientos de soledad que estaba tratando de combatir precisamente cuando salió a buscar su cabeza.

“Ah, Celty, lo siento. Creo que ha habido un malentendido. Verás, cuando estaba retenido en la estación de policía, escuché que un oficial había encontrado tu…” volteó a mirar a Vorona sutilmente, como para asegurarse que ella no entendiera. “… ya sabes, lo que estás buscando, y lo tenía custodiado en una caja”.

[¡Sí! Precisamente me dirigía hacia la estación, sé que tiene que haber alguna forma de que me dejen verla…]

“Pero… ha habido una explosión, y alguien se ha llevado la caja. Pensé que Vorona lo había hecho, pero parece que no sabe nada”.

La expresión de Shizuo se convirtió en una de profunda pena, mientras Vorona sólo lucía confundida. Celty apretó su teléfono con resignación. La había perdido de nuevo, por culpa de sus dudas, por no haber actuado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y estaba casi segura que esa noche no podría dormir debido a la culpa que sentía por haber permitido que alguien más volviera a separarla de su cabeza.

“Pero, no te preocupes”. Shizuo continuó. “Quien haya sido, no debe estar muy lejos. Seguramente lo encontraremos, ¿verdad, Vorona?”

“Ah… sí”.

“¿Lo ves?” Volvió a dirigirse a Celty, sonriendo. “Encontraremos a quien haya sido y lo mataremos, y entonces todo estará bien”.

Celty quería sonreír. Shizuo tenía una manera muy particular de resolver los problemas, pero sus intenciones eran muy buenas, y eso era lo importante. Probablemente era la única persona que se tomaba la molestia de intentar ayudarla de alguna forma, aún cuando él tuviera sus propios asuntos que resolver, y por ello le estaba muy agradecida.

Hizo una reverencia en señal de gratitud y se dispuso a marcharse; sin embargo, mientras daba la vuelta pudo sentir esa misma mirada escalofriante de hacía unos momentos, multiplicada por 10.

\--------------------

Tal como imaginó, no pudo dormir esa noche. Estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin buscar nada realmente, sólo torturándose a sí misma con la culpa, sintiéndose cobarde por no haber actuado cuando debía haberlo hecho. Llegó a casa poco después de las 2 am, sin una pizca de ánimo para soportar los interminables monólogos de Shinra sobre lo grande que era su amor por ella, lo perfecta que era y lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera tomado la decisión de estar a su lado. Sí, era verdad, había sido su decisión no tomar de regreso su cabeza cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pero en ese momento no tenía muy claro el por qué. No había actuado desde un deseo verdadero, había actuado desde el miedo, y era eso lo que la atormentaba.

Miedo a perder los nuevos recuerdos que había creado en Ikebukuro, junto a Shinra, y a todos los demás humanos que había conocido.  
Miedo a que quizás no le gustara la persona que fue en el pasado.  
Miedo a que Shinra se enterara de que nunca había dejado de buscarla.  
Miedo a enfrentar a Izaya y a que éste pudiera manipularla.

Miedo a volver a ser un monstruo…

Ignoró la interminable declaración de amor de su novio y se fue directo a su habitación, donde luego de encerrarse se dedicó a llorar tanto como pudo. Creía que era feliz con la vida que había construido, pero en realidad seguía sintiéndose incompleta, atascada en algún punto intermedio entre humano y monstruo, sin saber si sus sentimientos eran reales, si verdaderamente era capaz de experimentar alguna emoción humana.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba llorando por dentro.

\--------------------

Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. Celty empezaba a preguntarse si pasarían 20 años más antes de tener oportunidad de volver a encontrarla. La tristeza empezó a apoderarse de ella nuevamente cuando se encontró otra vez sin ninguna pista, y la omnipresente sonrisa de Shinra estaba empezando a irritarla. Él sabía cómo se sentía; después de todo, se jactaba de tener el poder de adivinar sus pensamientos debido al inmenso amor que le tenía, y sin embargo parecía no importarle su desesperanza.

Llegando a cierto punto, decidió no volver a involucrarlo en sus decisiones, después de todo, no hacía más que hacer crecer su incertidumbre. Si decidía volver a buscar su cabeza, o decidía permanecer de esta forma, no se lo comunicaría a Shinra; simplemente tomaría la decisión que mejor le pareciera.

\--------------------

Era una de esas noches cualquiera en la que simplemente estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, tratando de matar algo de tiempo antes de volver a casa; por alguna razón, desde hacía algunos días (tal vez semanas) no tenía intenciones de regresar hasta que Shinra y el resto de su núcleo familiar no se hubieran dormido. Tal vez esta fascinación que todos parecían tener con ella estaba empezando a incomodarla, o simplemente le resultaba muy molesto tener que dar explicaciones sobre las actividades que había hecho durante el día.

De cualquier forma, iba doblando la esquina donde se encontraba el Sushi Ruso cuando escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre. Instintivamente giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba. Era Shizuo, inconfundiblemente, pero lo inesperado del asunto era que se encontraba solo; hacía tanto tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de tener una conversación a solas con él…

Por alguna razón, su corazón parecía llenarse de alegría; realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Shooter, su fiel corcel, parecía haber sentido su emoción, y se aproximó a él lo más rápido posible. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un intercambio social tan simple, que estaba comenzando a olvidar cómo iniciar una conversación con su mejor amigo. Cuando se halló frente a él, se limitó a hacer un infantil gesto de saludo con su mano, que fue rápidamente respondido con una sonrisa de parte de él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Shizuo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con Celty; entre las responsabilidades y los contratiempos que aparecían constantemente, y el hecho de que ya ni siquiera formaban parte del mismo grupo, les había hecho muy difícil coincidir en el mismo sitio. En la actualidad se limitaban a saludarse de lejos, cuando había tiempo, así que el hecho de que ella hubiese podido acercarse a él en este momento era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero ella siempre había tenido ese efecto sobre él. Sin embargo, cuando se halló frente a ella después de varios meses, no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron, y su sonrisa se borró rápidamente.

“Ah, Celty, lo siento…” fue lo primero que pudo decir. “Vorona y yo no pudimos hallar tu cabeza desde aquel día. Aún no tenemos ninguna pista, pero te prometo que cuando sepa algo…”

Celty había dejado de escuchar cuando ese nombre había dejado los labios de Shizuo. Vorona, Vorona, Vorona. Hacía menos de un año que había aparecido, y ya aparentaba ser lo único en lo que él pensaba. Por alguna razón, el sólo escucharla nombrar le producía cierta incomodidad que no podía describir… no era simple molestia, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, pero ciertamente era desagradable. No la odiaba, no le temía, simplemente sentía que estaba demasiado presente. Shizuo no era el mismo desde que ella había entrado a su vida, y eso la enfurecía.

La dullahan se sintió abrumada por los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido algo así, especialmente por una persona que no conocía bien. ¿Acaso… esto era lo que los humanos llamaban…?

No.

No tenía tiempo ni ganas de seguir pensando en eso. No importaba, de todas formas. La vida de Vorona no era asunto suyo, además, había anhelado mucho este momento como para arruinarlo pensando en ella.

[No te preocupes por eso. Agradezco mucho que lo hayas intentado.]

Shizuo leyó el mensaje con atención y negó con la cabeza. “No, Celty, tienes que permitir que te ayude. No nos quedaremos en paz hasta que la hallemos, te lo prometo”.

[¿Nos?] Escribió la pregunta sin pensarlo. [¿…Le has contado a Vorona? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Sobre mi verdadera identidad?]

El guardaespaldas negó con la cabeza. “No, aún no. Sólo sabe que es muy importante que recuperemos esa caja; por eso es que tenemos que ir juntos, realmente no sabe lo que está buscando”.

Lo que haya sido, el sentimiento desagradable que comenzaba a nacer dentro de Celty, se estaba haciendo más fuerte, hasta el punto en que comenzaba a afectarla físicamente. Sentía un frío peso en su corazón y parecía que todo el calor de su cuerpo se había concentrado en sus puños, los cuales apretó en ese momento. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

[Shizuo… ¿puedo decirte algo?]

“Por supuesto”.

Titubeó un poco antes de continuar. La mano con la que estaba escribiendo estaba temblando, y por más que tratara de calmarse sentía que no podría hacerlo hasta que se sincerara con él.

[¿…Prometes que no te molestarás?]

Shizuo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Era la petición más absurda que se le podría hacer al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, y si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, pensaría que era un completo idiota. Sin embargo, Celty estaba en una categoría completamente diferente. Era su amiga más importante, y era una persona sincera y dulce, que no podía mentir.

“Lo prometo. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer para molestarme”. Aunque le respondió con completa sinceridad, su amiga no parecía muy convencida. Estaba escribiendo y borrando constantemente su próxima respuesta, y lucía un poco fuera de sí. “¿…Celty? ¿Estás bien?”

Asintió con su casco, y posteriormente le mostró la pantalla, dubitativa.

[Hay algo sobre Vorona que no me agrada. Lo siento.]

“¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con ‘algo que no te agrada’?”

[Yo… cuando nos vimos aquel día… sentí una presencia muy desagradable viniendo de ella. Como si tuviera una intención de matarme.]

Shizuo leyó con la mayor seriedad posible, pero esas palabras simplemente no tenían ningún sentido para él. No era posible que Vorona quisiera matarla; en primer lugar, no era una asesina, y en segundo, no ganaría nada con hacerle daño a Celty, a quien apenas conocía.

“…No me dirás que crees que Vorona es un alien o algo así, ¿verdad?”.

La dullahan asumió una postura a la defensiva, pisando el suelo con fuerza. [¡No! ¡Estoy hablando de algo completamente diferente! Estoy segura que he sentido esa presencia anteriormente, pero no sé dónde ni con quién.]

Shizuo nunca la había visto tan alterada, y debía confesar que le inquietaba un poco. En los más de 20 años que llevaba en Ikebukuro, Celty había sido atacada por miembros de diversas pandillas, policías, la espada Saika, Seiji Yagiri, el misterioso asesino del camión, y tal vez uno o dos aliens, a juzgar por el pánico que le provocaba el sólo pensar en ellos. Y sin embargo, nunca se había inquietado, siempre había mantenido la calma y aclarado todos los malentendidos… pero ahora, aunque Vorona no le había hecho nada, parecía empecinada en la idea de que tenía algo en su contra.

“Ah, tal vez sólo necesitan conocerse un poco mejor. Estoy seguro que se llevarían bien”.

¿Es que acaso no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que decía? Estaba intentando advertirle sobre algo importante.

[Sólo pienso que deberías tener cuidado.]

Sin importar cuánto intentara comprender lo que Celty estaba queriendo decir, Shizuo no lograba hallarle sentido a ninguna de sus frases. Vorona era una de los pocos amigos con los que contaba, y lo más importante es que era su kôhai, parecía admirarlo mucho, y no lo juzgaba por ninguna de sus acciones. Ella le agradaba, tal vez mucho, pero no de la misma forma que Celty; Celty siempre había sido, y siempre sería, su amiga más importante. Por esta razón, no podía comprender por qué motivo ella no podía alegrarse por el hecho de que él fuera capaz de trabar una nueva amistad.

“Celty, lo siento, no puedo entenderte cuando hablas de esa forma. ¿De qué, exactamente, tengo que tener cuidado?”

Celty titubeó un poco antes de responder. Sabía que ya había llegado muy lejos, que si Vorona se enterara de lo que estaba diciendo probablemente se molestaría, y que ella no tenía ningún derecho a hablar sobre una persona que no conocía. Pero esto nunca le había sucedido. No tenía ninguna base, simplemente tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica era peligrosa, para ambos, y sentía la necesidad de proteger a Shizuo.

Tal vez estaba siendo irracional, tal vez sólo eran ideas suyas, tal vez simplemente estaba celosa.

Alejó ese pensamiento rápidamente. No, era absurdo. Era imposible que un amigo sintiera celos de otro, al menos eso había aprendido de los humanos.

[No importa. Olvídalo. Lo siento.]

“¿Por qué?”

[Por pensar estas cosas de alguien que te agrada].

Shizuo sonrió, un poco aliviado. Celty no parecía muy convencida, y tampoco era que esperase que ella y Vorona se convirtieran en mejores amigas al día siguiente, pero al menos se había disculpado por el comentario, lo que significaba que estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad.

“Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Después de todo, yo también he hecho muchos comentarios negativos acerca de Shinra”.

¿Qué tenía que ver Shinra?

[Pero esa es una situación completamente diferente. Aunque Shinra sea… difícil… tú y yo sabemos que es una buena persona.]

Contrario a lo que había creído unos segundos atrás, Shizuo notó que la conversación estaba lejos de terminar, y por primera vez, hablar con Celty no le estaba resultando relajante. Al contrario…

“¿Entonces insistes en que Vorona es una mala persona? ¿No la estás tratando de la misma forma que esta ciudad nos trataba a nosotros? Aún cuando no hemos hecho daño a nadie, hemos sido rechazados y tratados como monstruos, y ahora estás haciendo lo mismo con ella. Tal vez ella no sea perfecta, pero muchas cosas no lo son, como tu relación con Shinra, y sin embargo, nunca te he dicho nada sobre eso”.

Shinra, otra vez. Si estaba tratando de hacerle daño, definitivamente estaba dando en el blanco. Las próximas palabras fueron escritas con rapidez y algo de rabia. 

[¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Shinra y yo nos amamos!]

Shizuo sintió como si todos sus órganos se hubiesen paralizado por un momento al leer tal respuesta. No era ninguna información nueva; lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, todo el mundo lo sabía. Sin embargo, ella nunca antes había hablado sobre eso, sabiendo la posición que él tenía frente a las relaciones de pareja y lo absurdas que le parecían algunas de ellas. Que esas palabras vinieran directamente de ella, como un amargo recordatorio, como una dura realidad, era mucho más doloroso que romperse todos los huesos a la vez. En ese momento no lograba entender por qué le hacía tanto daño, pero ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse de haber incluido a su amigo de la infancia en esta conversación.

“Es verdad, lo siento”. Fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar en su presencia. “No estoy de muy buen humor, tal vez necesito comer algo. Nos veremos luego”.

Falseó una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, dándose media vuelta inmediatamente y dirigiéndose a cualquier lugar, esperando no encontrarse con nadie desagradable. Seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de que su cerebro de alguna forma se había desconectado de su cuerpo, y no podía sentir más que un grueso nudo en la garganta y la sensación inminente de que todo su mundo estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Por su parte, la dullahan había hecho una interpretación completamente diferente de los acontecimientos. Después de preguntarse varias veces por qué Shinra había sido incluido en todo este asunto, había concluido una única respuesta, sin embargo Shizuo se había marchado antes que ella pudiera mostrarle su más reciente respuesta, sosteniendo su PDA con una mano algo temblorosa.

[¿Eso quiere decir que tú la amas?]

\-----------------------

Celty continuó con su rutina de recorrer Ikebukuro sin un rumbo definido durante una media hora más, pero su mente continuaba estancada en el mismo pensamiento. Antes de eso, no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que Shizuo realmente sintiera algo por Vorona más allá de una amistad, y ahora que estaba considerándolo, debía admitir que se sentía realmente extraña. ¿Era esto lo que había estado experimentando últimamente? ¿Este sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes? ¿Acaso le molestaba que su mejor amigo se estuviera acercando demasiado a alguien más?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería incomodarle? ¿Por qué debería herirla? ¿Acaso Shizuo no tenía derecho a encontrar a alguien especial? ¿Alguien que lo hiciera sentir feliz? ¿Alguien a quien amar?

[¡Shinra y yo nos amamos!]

¿Y por qué demonios estaba tan arrepentida de haber dicho algo como eso? Si era exactamente lo que sentía… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba dejando que esto la afectara tanto? ¿Por qué sentía estas frustrantes ganas de llorar? 

Realmente… ¿era posible que…?

De cualquier modo, realmente no tenía ganas de regresar a casa justo ahora. Y en momentos como este sólo había una persona con quien deseaba estar, cuya compañía la hacía lo suficientemente feliz como para regresarle la esperanza que creía perdida… pero desafortunadamente, era la misma persona que le estaba creando toda esta confusión.

Así que, consideró una segunda opción.

\--------------------

[Lamento aparecer de repente a esta hora.]

“No, Celty-san, no hay ningún problema. Soy yo quien debería disculparme por aparecer siempre en tu apartamento cuando tengo problemas”, contestó la adolescente con una sonrisa.

Esas habían sido las primeras frases intercambiadas entre Celty Sturluson y Anri Sonohara esa noche, después que esta última hiciera pasar a la primera a su pequeño apartamento rentado, tras recibir un mensaje de texto unos minutos antes.

Después de invitar a pasar a su huésped, Anri se sentó frente a Celty, quien se había ubicado en un sofá y se encontraba cabizbaja, jugando con sus manos. No tenía idea de por qué había venido, pero debía ser algo importante.

“¿…Está todo bien?”

A pesar de ser una pregunta sumamente simple, la dullahan se halló incapaz de darle una respuesta con la misma sencillez.

[No lo sé. Ahora mismo no lo sé.]

Debido a que Anri era una persona paciente, Celty se tomó el tiempo de describirle toda la situación, comenzando desde recordarle que Shizuo había abandonado los Dollars y se había involucrado con otras personas, y que se había estado comportando de manera un poco distante desde entonces.

“Mikado-kun también… ha cambiado mucho desde hace algún tiempo”, había sido su único comentario, acompañado de un breve suspiro.

[Lo siento, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?]

“No, está bien, ¡no hay problema! Creo que eso es algo que depende sólo de él”.

Celty analizó sus palabras por un momento. Anri-chan estaba preocupada por Mikado, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que él volviera a sus sentidos; sin embargo, la situación con Shizuo era completamente diferente. No estaba realmente preocupada por él, simplemente quería que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes, por un simple deseo egoísta.

Aún así, Anri estaba dispuesta a seguir ‘escuchándola’, así que continuó, hablando sobre los nuevos amigos que había hecho el guardaespaldas, y sobre lo poco informado que parecía estar sobre las vidas de sus amigos de siempre, mientras Anri sólo asentía con la cabeza, sintiéndose plenamente identificada con su situación.

Por último, decidió agregar la anécdota sobre la “discusión” que habían tenido hacía unos momentos, que la había llenado de un sentimiento extraño y desconocido; sobre cómo Shizuo había defendido a esta otra persona, cómo la había puesto por encima de ella, e incluso había involucrado a Shinra.

Pero aún así, no sabía decirle con exactitud qué era lo que le molestaba. Se disculpó nuevamente y le dio a la estudiante oportunidad de elaborar su respuesta.

“Realmente es muy extraño… supongo que todas las personas tienen grandes secretos que desconocemos, sin importar que tan cercanos seamos a ellos… Y nosotras mismas somos un ejemplo de eso”. Había contestado con una pequeña sonrisa. “Heiwajima-san no es una mala persona, así que debemos confiar en él… supongo que con todos los cambios que ha habido en la ciudad últimamente, es natural que esté actuando un poco diferente para lidiar con la situación”.

Celty se movió en el asiento, un poco incómoda. Probablemente era cierto… Había estado tan preocupada por sus propios problemas, sintiéndose culpable y asustada por la posibilidad de recuperar su cabeza, por Izaya, y Shinra, y todos los demás problemas que conllevaba, que no se había detenido a preguntarse cómo se sentía Shizuo, después de haber tenido que abandonar el único sitio donde había encontrado esa interacción humana que tanto había anhelado, donde había hecho amigos reales y se había sentido capaz de protegerlos.

[Es verdad. Tal vez he estado saltando a conclusiones apresuradas.]

Anri asintió levemente. “Además… cuando te comenté sobre Mikado-kun, me dijiste que sólo estaba actuando extraño porque se había enamorado de mí. No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona el amor entre las personas, pero… tal vez es por eso que Heiwajima-san está actuando diferente”.

Celty sintió otra onda de… cual fuera el sentimiento que había experimentado al discutir con Shizuo, y recordó las palabras que nunca pudo mostrarle…

Con un suspiro, se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a retirarse. [Gracias, Anri-chan. Ya debo irme a casa.]

\--------------------

Aún cuando las palabras de Anri le habían dado cierto alivio, no lograba deshacerse de ese desagradable sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella desde que Vorona había sido mencionada, y tenía la impresión de que tampoco se marcharía tan fácilmente. De cualquier modo, sabía que le debía una disculpa a su mejor amigo por haberle respondido de una forma tan inapropiada.

Pero ahora mismo era tarde y debía regresar a casa, donde esperaba que ya Shinra estuviera dormido. Realmente no tenía ninguna intención de contarle sobre nada de lo que había ocurrido en el día.

\--------------------

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Shizuo se había encontrado a sí mismo sentado en un banco en el parque donde solía acudir cuando necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Ya era tarde, y habían muy pocas personas en el lugar, lo cual por alguna razón, le generaba un enorme sentimiento de vacío.

Estaba solo entre muchos.

Siempre había anhelado el poder acercarse a otras personas, establecer algunos vínculos, pero muy pocos querían quedarse cerca de él. Los únicos que se mantenían a su alrededor eran Izaya, quien simplemente lo hacía para molestarlo; Kadota y sus amigos, quienes parecían asegurarse de mantener la ciudad a salvo de él; Simon, quien la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera entendía una palabra de lo que decía, y… Celty. 

Sintió su corazón hundirse apenas su imagen llegó a su mente. ¿En qué momento le había pasado esto? No lograba entenderlo. Sólo sabía que Celty era una de las personas más importantes que tenía en su vida, principalmente porque no le temía, y no lo veía como un monstruo o un fenómeno de circo, sino como una persona. Ella lo escuchaba con paciencia, y lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que él mismo, se atrevería a decir.

Celty fue su primera amiga de verdad. Ya después se encargó de involucrar a más y más personas, como esos estudiantes de secundaria… ¿cómo se llamaban? Ah, Ryuuga-algo y sus amigos. Y ya después se encargaría él de conocer a otras personas, pero nunca lograban alcanzar el lugar que ella tenía. Era extremadamente importante, y a veces se preguntaba si era sano dedicar tanto tiempo a pensar en una sola persona, o a preocuparse hasta la muerte por ella, o a querer protegerla a costa de su vida, o a anhelar su compañía más que la de cualquier otra persona.

Encendió el vigésimo cigarrillo del día con cierto pesar, aunque no necesitaba calmarse en ese momento. Ese era el problema, estaba demasiado tranquilo, y solía sentirse incómodo con cualquier emoción que no fuese rabia o auto-desprecio. No estaba acostumbrado a experimentar nada más, y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello, pero esto se parecía un poco al auto-desprecio, así que le dio la bienvenida al sentimiento.

“Idiota, idiota, eres un idiota”. Había hecho que Celty se exasperara, lo cual sólo ocurría cuando alguien le arrancaba su PDA o insultaba a Shinra en su presencia. Ah, por supuesto, él había insultado a Shinra, pero no lograba recordar por qué. Claramente no tenía nada que ver en la conversación, ¿así que por qué involucrarlo? ¿Por qué demonios había hecho algo que enfurecía a Celty? ¿Por qué había hecho que se molestara con él? ¿Por qué saboteaba su propia felicidad?

Sí, definitivamente era auto-desprecio. Bien. Al menos era una emoción que sabía cómo expresar, y esperaba con ansias encontrarse a alguno de sus enemigos en ese momento para poder desquitarse.

Levantándose súbitamente, apagó el cigarrillo y lo lanzó a la basura, y posteriormente se dirigió hasta la salida del parque, donde, para su sorpresa, vio pasar exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Aunque pasó rápidamente, era inconfundible. La motocicleta blanca, abollada justo en el sitio donde él la había pateado; con todo y la motociclista del casco costoso. La criminal que había secuestrado e intentado matar a Akane, la misma que lo había apuñalado de forma muy similar a Izaya, y que le había disparado, estaba pasando justo frente a él. Shizuo sonrió, apretando los puños y preparándose para la revancha que había estado esperando.


	2. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora. Tuve que editar este capítulo, ya que tiendo a repetir adjetivos constantemente y me fastidié. Gracias por su paciencia.

“¡Ceeeelty, cariño! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Creí que llegarías hace 2 horas! Pensé que alguien más se había enamorado de tu belleza y había decidido raptarte y alejarte de mí para siempre, el sólo pensar en eso me estaba destruyendo lentamente. Pero luego pensé, ‘¡No, no hay manera de que un simple mortal pueda romper los fuertes hilos que me unen a mi Celty, después de todo-“

El monólogo de bienvenida de Shinra fue interrumpido secamente por un golpe de Celty. [No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo, vas a despertar a todo el mundo.]

“¡Pues no me importa! ¡Ya va siendo hora que el mundo se entere de nuestro amor! ¡Ah, pero, seguramente, esos simples mortales van a codiciarlo y quererlo para sí mismos, y no podemos permitir eso! ¡Celty, debemos proclamar nuestro amor a un volumen moderado!”

Celty negó con resignación y terminó de entrar al departamento, retirándose el casco y colocándolo en una mesa. Posteriormente se desplomó sin ninguna elegancia en el sofá. “¿Estás bien? Te ves molesta”.

[Lo estoy.] Fue todo lo que escribió, volteando el PDA para que Shinra lo observara por un momento, y luego añadió: [Estoy molesta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé por qué.]

“¿Mmm? ¿Estás molesta y no sabes por qué? Creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Shizuo”. Fue la respuesta de su novio, mitad en broma, mitad en serio. Celty se estremeció levemente, algo sorprendida por esa respuesta, y su reacción no pasó desapercibida. “…Oh, entonces es cierto…”

Estaba a punto de teclear una respuesta cuando notó que tenía una llamada entrante… precisamente del mencionado.

Se quedó observando la pantalla por un momento, perpleja. Shizuo jamás la llamaba, sabía que era completamente inútil, ya que ella no podría contestarle; además, no parecía usar el teléfono más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado… pero, de ser así, ¿qué estaba tramando? ¿Acaso iba a convencerla de hablar con Vorona? ¿O quizás en realidad quería hablar con Shinra y había olvidado su número?

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Shinra de nuevo, quien en algún momento se había acercado a mirar la pantalla fijamente. “¿No quieres responder?”

El tono de su voz era muy distinto al usual; Shinra no solía molestarse, especialmente no con ella, y sus celos nunca iban en serio. Pero esta vez, su pregunta sonaba un poco intimidante. Debido a que no quería que se diera una idea equivocada de la situación, decidió contestar la llamada y ponerla en altavoz.

\----------  
Shizuo jamás la había llamado antes, pero suponía que había una primera vez para todo… y también una última. Al menos, al menos, antes de que todo acabara, quería saber que podría hacer algo útil por ella, que podría contribuir a su felicidad.

Por eso, antes de darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo marcando el número de Celty, sosteniendo el teléfono cerca de su oído con una mano ensangrentada, mientras con la otra intentaba detener la hemorragia en su pecho. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo; pero ahora mismo estaba arrepintiéndose de muchas cosas: de seguir a esa motociclista, de provocar una pelea con ella, de insistir en que lo atacara, de revelar su identidad…

Aún cuando las heridas abiertas fueran muy dolorosas, estaba seguro que la traición le había dolido mucho más… y que si la hemorragia no lo mataba, el sentimiento de culpa y sus autorreproches sí lo harían.

Nunca debió haber seguido a esa mujer, nunca debió haber averiguado para quién trabajaba, nunca debió haberla subestimado… nunca debió haber confiado en ella.

Nunca debió aceptarla como su kôhai.

Había tanto de qué arrepentirse, pero sólo había algo positivo en todo esto, y debía asegurarse de lograrlo antes de que fuese tarde. Por esta razón, había decidido llamarla. Repicó varias veces, y durante ese tiempo no podía evitar preguntarse si ella seguía molesta con él por lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato, o si simplemente había decidido no responder ya que no podía decirle nada. No importaba. Si no respondía, le dejaría un mensaje de voz, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acercarse a ella a como diera lugar.

En algún momento, dejó de escuchar el tono de repique, y se encontró, como era de esperarse, con un silencio del otro lado. No sabía si ella le había respondido, o si la llamada no había entrado, pero decidió hablar de cualquier manera.

“Ahm… Celty…” Comenzó, con una voz más débil de la que esperaba. “Espero que no estés molesta conmigo, yo… realmente lamento lo que dije”.

Shizuo se dio cuenta que le estaba costando trabajo hablar, pues le producía dolor, pero debía esforzarse por continuar. “Si Shinra y tú se hacen felices el uno al otro, eso es lo que importa… y sobre Vorona… tenías razón. Tenías mucha, mucha razón”.

Quiso reír irónicamente, para aliviar su pesar, pero al intentarlo, se ahogó un poco. “Ah, maldición. Sueno como un anciano moribundo, ¿verdad? …Lo lamento mucho. Lo importante es que, Celty… ya sé dónde está tu cabeza. Sé quién la tiene y… sé dónde está. Y te daré la dirección ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que presta atención, pues no creo que pueda repetírtela más tarde…”

\----------  
Al otro lado de la línea, Celty no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Había dicho tantas cosas en tan corto tiempo que no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero lo más importante no era lo que había dicho, sino cómo.

Shizuo no sonaba bien. No sonaba para nada bien. Su voz estaba débil, y sonaba entrecortado, ahogado, casi como un animal lastimado, y algunas de sus palabras transmitían esa impresión. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, un terrible presentimiento; aún así, no tenía más opción que escuchar hasta el final, y memorizar la dirección que le había dado, lo cual no se le hizo nada difícil, pues era el mismo almacén abandonado donde había llevado a Mikado-kun a salvar a su amigo el año anterior.

Luego de terminar de explicar la dirección exacta, Shizuo se disculpó nuevamente, y colgó. El primer instinto de Celty fue tomar el teléfono rápidamente, y observarlo con incredulidad, como tratando de convencerse de que lo que acababa de pasar había sido real, y luego por instinto, volteó a mirar a Shinra, quien nunca se había visto tan serio.

“Celty… ¿se puede saber qué está sucediendo?”

[¡No lo sé! ¡Pero Shizuo suena realmente mal! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!] Dicho esto, se puso de pie rápidamente, esperando que Shinra le siguiera. Sin embargo…

“¿A qué se refería con eso de ‘Si Shinra y tú se hacen felices el uno al otro, eso es lo que importa’? ¿De qué habían estado hablando?” Fue lo que dijo el doctor, cruzándose de brazos.

[¡Ah! ¡Realmente no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de eso! Deberíamos buscar a Shizuo y ayudarlo.]

“No. Celty, yo creo en ti, porque tú nunca me mentirías. Sólo quiero escuchar la verdad”.

La dullahan comenzaba a exasperarse. ¿Por qué Shinra necesitaba hablar sobre eso justo ahora? ¿Acaso no tenía sentido de prioridades? ¿Acaso no le importaba que su amigo pudiera estar herido?

[Shinra, eso no tiene importancia ahora.]

“¿No tiene importancia? ¿Y qué hay con todo eso de encontrar tu cabeza? Creí que ya te habías rendido, creí que te importaba más nuestro futuro juntos. Celty, ¿me has estado ocultando algo?”

Celty negó enfáticamente. Además de que su mejor amigo podía estar en serios problemas, y de que su cabeza podía estar en manos equivocadas, su novio eligió ese momento preciso para atacarla con preguntas que no se sentía preparada para responder.

[Voy a buscar a Shizuo. Hablaremos después.] Dicho esto, se colocó su casco y salió rápidamente en busca de Shooter.

“¡Celty, espera! ¡No te vayas!” Shinra se había levantado en un solo movimiento y había tomado su mano para detenerla. “Si realmente quieres hacer una vida conmigo, no te vayas”.

Su tono era suplicante, casi desesperado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la dejaba ir? ¿Por qué no entendía la gravedad de la situación? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta?

[Shinra, ¿acaso no escuchaste la voz de Shizuo? ¿No te das cuenta que está herido?] Escribió con rapidez, y se giró para mostrarle el mensaje.

“Sí, pero no me importa”. Fue su respuesta, simple pero firme. “Shizuo ha sido atacado miles de veces, ha sido apuñalado y herido por balas de diferentes calibres, y siempre se ha recuperado exitosamente. Su piel y sus músculos son más resistentes de lo que imaginas. Va a estar bien. Él no me preocupa, tú sí”.

Intentó asimilar sus palabras, pero no podía hacerlo; no podía simplemente quedarse en casa sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba herido y solo.

[Lo siento. Tengo que asegurarme.]

Shinra soltó su mano, y cambió su expresión a su sonrisa habitual. “No se trata de Shizuo, ¿verdad?”

[¿?]

“Ah, no sabes mentir muy bien. No se trata de Shizuo, sólo quieres ir por tu cabeza”.

Casi indignada, Celty se dispuso a contestar, pero Shinra colocó su mano sobre la pantalla, deteniéndola. “No te preocupes. Te dije que esta era una batalla por nuestro amor, y no estoy dispuesto a perder. Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, o a quien tenga que usar, no dejaré que nada te separe de mí”.

Dicho esto, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata, aún sonriendo, y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, la dullahan lo tomó por un brazo, colocando la pantalla de su PDA cerca de su cara.

[¿No vas a venir conmigo? Podría necesitar ayuda.]

“Nope. Ya te dije que él estará bien”. Contestó, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación nuevamente. “Además, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer”.

Por un momento, Celty se preguntó qué clase de cosas tendría que hacer a estas altas horas de la noche, pero decidió no darle importancia por los momentos. Tomó a Shooter y bajó a toda velocidad, dispuesta a buscar a su amigo.

\----------  
El camino hacia el almacén era un trecho largo, pero debido a la hora, no había mucho tráfico; sólo esperaba no tener que encontrarse con la molesta Policía de Tránsito una vez más. Mientras tanto, sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. Todas las palabras de Shizuo daban vueltas en su mente; estaba segura que estaba herido, además estaba aquello de ‘Con respecto a Vorona, tenías mucha razón’, lo cual era sumamente inquietante, y lo más impactante del asunto, sabía dónde estaba su cabeza y quién la tenía.

Pero no sabía qué hacer con esa información. Después de 20 años buscándola, eventualmente había decidido abandonar sus intenciones de recuperarla, dejando atrás su pasado y enfocándose en construir un futuro junto a Shinra; sin embargo, tras descubrir que la tenía Izaya, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de temor y rabia. Temor, porque todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca de ella, y no sabía lo que ocurriría si tan sólo la recuperase; y rabia, contra sí misma, por ser tan cobarde, por dudar sobre lo que quería, por no poder decidirse entre el deseo de recordar su pasado y el de crear un mejor futuro.

De cualquier modo, había perdido la oportunidad de recuperarla cuando la tuvo frente a ella, y se le había presentado nuevamente cuando se enteró que había aparecido en una estación de policía… sólo para perderla nuevamente, cuando fue robada de allí. Sus oportunidades se le escurrían como agua entre sus dedos, y se preguntaba si tal vez era alguna señal, si tal vez, sencillamente, debía abandonar su búsqueda para siempre y resignarse a ser una especie de pseudo humana incompleta.

Era éste el motivo de su rabia. Había estado molesta consigo misma por mucho tiempo, debatiéndose entre 2 opciones que no parecían ser completamente positivas, y que en cualquier caso le traerían consecuencias para el resto de su vida. No estaba comportándose como solía hacerlo, estaba asustada e insegura, tal vez demasiado sensible, y se sentía completamente sola; era por eso que prefería llegar a casa después que Shinra se había dormido, y era por eso que pocas veces interactuaba en el chat… y era por eso…

Era por eso que se había molestado con Shizuo. Por eso se había entrometido en su vida personal y lo había acusado de estar haciendo lo mismo. Había estado enojada con él porque no había estado para ella cuando lo necesitaba, aún cuando nunca le había hablado sobre nada de esto. Qué egoísta había sido, y ahora se arrepentía profundamente, sintiendo un inmenso deseo de llorar.

Al divisar el almacén, quiso acercarse y entrar por la puerta principal, pero Shooter no respondió como esperaba; en lugar de eso, dio un repentino giro a la derecha, y luego hacia el final de un largo callejón.

\- ¿Shooter? ¿A dónde vamos?

Y entonces se detuvo abruptamente, frente a una pila de cajas, en medio de las cuales estaba acostado (más bien, tirado) un joven rubio vestido de camarero, con una enorme herida en el pecho y otra en un costado, quien sonrió débilmente al notar su presencia.

Celty se bajó rápidamente y sin pensarlo se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él, tocando sus muñecas para asegurarse que aún tuviera pulso. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué no le había dicho exactamente dónde estaba?

“Hola… viniste…” Fue todo lo que le dijo, tratando de mantener su visión enfocada.

[¿Por qué no me dijiste dónde estabas? Si no fuese por Shooter no te habría encontrado.]

“Ah… no importa… ¿la conseguiste?” Shizuo tenía que respirar profundamente entre cada palabra, por lo que prefirió usar frases cortas e ir directo al grano.

[Aún no. Tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes.] Celty le respondió rápidamente, usando sus sombras para envolverlo y detener la hemorragia.

“No, no… déjalo… tienes que… buscarla”.

[La buscaré después. Ahora tengo que llevarte a casa.]

“Celty… no”. Sus palabras eran tan firmes como su cuerpo se lo permitía, y la miró con franqueza al agregar: “Estoy muy cansado”.

No eran las palabras que Celty esperaba escuchar, ni ahora ni nunca. El Shizuo que ella conocía nunca se rendiría tan fácilmente; si alguien le había hecho daño, se levantaría lo más rápidamente posible para ir a vengarse. ¿Por qué había asumido esta actitud? ¿Qué tanto había cambiado en el tiempo que se habían distanciado?

[No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de todo.] Le respondió, al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello con una de sus manos. Shizuo se sorprendió ante el gesto, no estando acostumbrado a que alguien le mostrara cualquier indicio de afecto; pero Celty definitivamente estaba dispuesta a salvarlo, le gustara o no. [No puedo permitir que te rindas.]

“Es que-“ Shizuo suspiró; realmente era difícil hablar en estas condiciones.

[¿Acaso no quieres vivir para verme recuperar mi cabeza?]

“…”

[Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, ¿no quieres ver el resultado de tu esfuerzo?]

Por supuesto que lo quería; ver a Celty feliz era lo único que le importaba en este momento. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía en deuda con ella para siempre.

[Shizuo, si te rindes ahora, nada habrá valido la pena.] Celty movió su mano desde su cabello hasta su rostro, acariciando una de sus mejillas suavemente. [De nada sirve recuperar mis recuerdos si voy a perder a mi mejor amigo. No quisiera vivir en un mundo como ese.]

El chico no pudo hacer más que abrir y cerrar la boca, como un pez; además estaba seguro que se estaba ruborizando furiosamente. En ese momento su corazón se llenó de una sensación de paz que no creía haber experimentado jamás, y por un instante se olvidó de las heridas de su cuerpo, pues su alma estaba flotando en algún lugar indescriptible y maravilloso. Celty se había preocupado por él, había venido a rescatarlo, y le había dicho que lo extrañaría si muriera… solamente por eso, había recuperado su voluntad de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Al diablo con Vorona, con Izaya, y todos los demás, ya se encargaría de ellos después; por ahora lo único que le importaba era Celty, la Celty que nunca lo abandonaría ni traicionaría, la única en quien siempre podría confiar.

“Está bien… iré contigo”, le respondió con una sonrisa.

[Promete que no te rendirás.] Dijo Celty, elevando su dedo meñique. Shizuo lentamente elevó el suyo y lo cruzó con el de ella, sellando así su promesa.

La dullahan se levantó y rápidamente transformó a Shooter, agregándole un sidecar donde pudiese transportar a Shizuo más cómodamente, con ayuda de sus sombras; y con la mayor velocidad posible, regresó a casa, aún con sensación de incertidumbre.

\----------  
Al llegar a su departamento, contrario a lo que esperaba, Shinra no salió a recibirla… de hecho, no se escuchaba ningún sonido en su hogar. Recostó a Shizuo en el sofá momentáneamente, y corrió hacia su habitación, pero la encontró vacía. A esta hora era normal que Shinra estuviese dormido, por lo que le pareció extraño, y luego de revisar todo el lugar se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba allí.

Esto no podía ser bueno. Como si no fuese suficiente que Shizuo estuviese desangrándose en su sala, ahora también tenía que lidiar con la desaparición de su novio, quien se suponía era quien iba a curar sus heridas. Afortunadamente, cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, y comenzaba a considerar la idea de dejar a Shizuo en la emergencia de algún hospital, se abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Pero la persona que emergió de ella no era Shinra, sino Emilia, su madrastra. Emilia era la segunda esposa de Shingen, bastante más joven que éste, e incluso más joven que Shinra. Era una mujer americana de ascendencia italiana, con una eterna expresión infantil y unos hobbies bastante cuestionables, que compartía con su marido el gusto por diseccionar todo lo que se le pasara por delante. Normalmente, Emilia no era el tipo de persona a la que Celty acudiría para pedirle un favor, pero los momentos desesperados implicaban medidas desesperadas.

[Emilia, qué bueno que estás aquí, ¿has visto a Shinra?]

“No, el departamento estaba solo cuando llegué. Las luces apagadas. Eres la primera persona que llega después de mí”, contestó la mujer caucásica mientras se frotaba los ojos con una expresión somnolienta.

¿A dónde se había ido?

[Ya veo. Emilia, necesito tu ayuda. Mi amigo está herido y necesito que alguien lo atienda.]

“¿Eh? ¿Herido? Pero Celty-kun, con todo respeto, no soy médico, soy científica”.

[Lo sé, sólo tendrías que suturar unas heridas, nada demasiado complicado. Por favor.]

“Ah, Celty-kun, no puedo negarme cuando me lo pides tan amablemente. Con todo respeto, estoy segura que podremos llegar a alguna negociación que nos beneficie a ambas”. Respondió Emilia mirándola de forma extraña; y Celty no estaba segura de qué clase de ‘negociaciones’ tramaba, pero tampoco quería quedarse a averiguar. Así que simplemente guió a Emilia hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shizuo, y al verlo, la joven soltó un largo y agudo grito, como el de una niña que ve por primera vez un enorme insecto.

Naturalmente, Celty asumió que las heridas de Shizuo la habían impactado, pero inmediatamente recordó que las había cubierto con sus sombras para evitar que continuara la hemorragia.

“¡Ah! ¡Celty-kun! ¡No me habías dicho que conocías a la famosa Bestia de Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo-san!”, exclamó como cualquier admiradora, acercándose al chico que aún estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse consciente. “Soy Kishitani Emilia, y es un honor recibirle en mi hogar, señor Heiwajima-san, con todo respeto”.

“Uh…” Fue todo lo que Shizuo alcanzó a responder; no tenía idea de quién era esta mujer o por qué había gritado de esa forma, y mucho menos entendía por qué Celty lo había traído con ella, pero asumió que en realidad había muerto y por alguna razón era esta extraña persona quien lo estaba recibiendo en el más allá.

[Shizuo, ella es Emilia, la madrastra de Shinra. Debido a que Shinra no está en casa, ella curará tus heridas.] Le explicó Celty brevemente, y luego volteó su PDA hacia Emilia, dirigiéndose a ella. [Shizuo ha sido amigo de Shinra desde la infancia. Ha estado en nuestro hogar muchas veces.]

“Entiendo, entiendo. Ah, ¡estoy muy emocionada por saber qué se siente cortar esa resistente piel! Estoy de suerte, si puedo descubrir qué es lo que hace a Heiwajima-san indestructible”. Contestó Emilia felizmente, saliendo de la habitación. “¡Buscaré mis implementos ahora, con todo respeto! ¡Celty-kun, por favor lleva a Heiwajima-san a la habitación del fondo y espera por mí! Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, con todo respeto”.

Shizuo no pudo hacer más que mirar a Celty horrorizado, preguntándose qué clase de extraños experimentos tendría esta mujer en mente… después de todo, para ser madrastra de Shinra, no podía ser exactamente una persona normal; pero Celty agitó su mano frente a su casco, dándole a entender que no debía preocuparse.

[No te preocupes. No te dejaré solo con Emilia.]

\----------  
“Bueno, el paciente está reposando, y nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Celty-kun”. Fueron las primeras palabras de Emilia tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde ahora descansaba Shizuo, tras haber sido tratado exitosamente. Había sido una herida de rifle en el pecho y una larga puñalada en el costado, pero afortunadamente Emilia se había encargado de la situación con mucho entusiasmo, aunque se le hizo un trabajo muy arduo realizar las suturas debido a que los tejidos de Shizuo eran muy resistentes. 

[Te lo agradezco mucho, Emilia.] Y para enfatizar su agradecimiento, Celty hizo una pequeña reverencia, por un momento olvidándose que la científica frente a ella era mucho menor.

“No hay nada qué agradecer, somos familia”, contestó la americana con una amplia sonrisa. “Y por favor, llámame Mamá”. 

Celty se estremeció incómodamente. En situaciones anteriores, le habría contestado que ella y Shinra aún no se habían casado, y por lo tanto era muy pronto para hacerla parte de la familia, pero ahora mismo su objeción sería otra: Shinra había desaparecido hacía un par de horas, sin decirle a dónde ni cuándo regresaría, y aparentemente se había molestado con ella. No sabía qué clase de repercusiones tendría esto en su relación, pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo, y las palabras de Emilia sólo incrementaron su desasosiego.

Luego de algunos segundos incómodos en los que trató de dar una respuesta adecuada, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la joven.

“Ah, bueno, ya Shinra-kun y yo nos arreglaremos respecto al pago. Buenas noches, Celty-kun, con todo respeto”. Se despidió la rubia antes de retirarse a su habitación. La dullahan estaba exhausta y sabía que le haría bien descansar, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo como para poder dormir.

Contempló su teléfono, acariciando la posibilidad de escribirle a Shinra para preguntarle cuándo pensaba regresar, pero no quería ser asfixiante… por otra parte, también le preocupaba Shizuo; aún no sabía quién lo había atacado ni por qué, o cómo era que habían logrado herirlo en primer lugar.

Shizuo…  
Realmente había temido por su vida. No por sus heridas, a las que ya debía estar acostumbrado, sino por su expresión y por sus palabras. Era como si él mismo hubiese renunciado a la vida, en lugar de aferrarse a ella, y eso la había conmocionado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Shizuo era probablemente la persona que más la comprendía; sabía lo que se sentía ser diferente a la mayoría, y constantemente trataba de ser una mejor persona. No se rendía nunca, sin importar todos los obstáculos que tuviera en el camino, ni todas las batallas que debía librar casi a diario; por eso, en ese breve momento en el que había abandonado la voluntad de vivir, Celty había sentido que ella misma había perdido algo muy importante.

Si Shizuo Heiwajima, la persona más fuerte, persistente y amable que había conocido, se rendía… entonces ¿quién la inspiraría a ella misma a seguir adelante?

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió abrir la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente, y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama donde descansaba su mejor amigo, contemplando su rostro relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreír internamente al recordar la forma infantil en la que lo había obligado a prometerle que no se rendiría, y cuidadosamente acercó su mano a la de él, cruzando sus meñiques nuevamente.

Ese gesto sellaba otra promesa, pero éste era un compromiso que haría consigo misma: Nunca más se distanciaría de Shizuo. Arreglaría todos los malentendidos y recuperaría su amistad, y se esforzaría para que ésta se mantuviera y se hiciera más fuerte con el tiempo. Y lo ayudaría a ser feliz, tanto como ella lo era.

Con este silencioso juramento, se acomodó en la silla tanto como pudo y se permitió soñar al fin.

\----------  
Eran un poco más de las 8 de la mañana cuando Shizuo despertó, sintiéndose algo desorientado en tiempo y espacio al principio; los analgésicos lo habían puesto a dormir al instante, pero su sueño no había sido muy reparador. Además que no solía sentirse cómodo cuando dormía fuera de su apartamento, todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día continuaba perturbando su sueño durante la noche.

Afortunadamente, el dolor había desaparecido, y supuso que sus tejidos habían cicatrizado rápido, como siempre; sin embargo, cuando se disponía a tocarse la cicatriz del pecho con una mano -para cerciorarse-, se dio cuenta que había algo en ella. Al dirigir su mirada hacia ésta, observó que Celty estaba tomando su mano en la suya.

“…”

Así mismo, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba apoyada sobre la cama en posición de descanso, y el resto de ella estaba incómodamente sentada en una silla. No pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente al comprender la situación: se había quedado dormida cuidándolo.

Debido a que Celty no tenía un rostro, era difícil saber cuándo estaba dormida y cuándo despierta, pero el humo que emergía de su cuello se veía relajado y estable, así que asumió que aún estaba descansando. Era relajante mirar cómo el humo se elevaba y hacía formas sutiles en el aire; le evocaba la tranquilidad que sentía al fumar, pero el humo de Celty era mucho más limpio e inofensivo.

Cuidadosamente, se volteó para quedar de costado y poder observarla mejor, aún sin soltar su mano. Celty siempre estaba preocupándose por otras personas, aún cuando no fuese necesario, y cuando no lo merecieran; era demasiado amable para su propio bien. 

Aunque él no tenía ninguna intención de ser rescatado por ella, ella lo había hecho desinteresadamente, como siempre. Siempre estaba poniendo a los demás antes que a sí misma, y esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba… pero, a veces le parecía que se esforzaba demasiado sin recibir nada a cambio.

Ella amaba esta ciudad tanto como cualquier otro ser humano, y se sentía responsable de todos sus habitantes, aunque éstos nunca lo supieran. Celty era una leyenda urbana, y la mayoría de las personas le temían o la admiraban, pero sólo como algo fuera de este mundo, nunca como una persona.

Desafortunadamente, eso también aplicaba para aquellos que llamaba su familia. Shinra la veía como una especie de mascota adorable, para Shingen seguía siendo un objeto de experimentos, y ahora esta madrastra de Shinra… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, no era bueno para recordar nombres extranjeros. Pero, en fin, todo el mundo estaba fascinado con tener un personaje de leyenda en sus vidas; pero pocos se molestaban en apreciar sus esfuerzos por convertirse en un ser humano.

No quería presumir, decir que sólo él la conocía como era, pero al menos podía decir con toda seguridad que tenía sentimientos similares, habiendo pasado la mitad de su vida tratando de controlar su poder y utilizarlo para proteger a las personas en lugar de lastimarlas. En cierta forma, los dos eran monstruos tratando de convertirse en humanos, y suponía que por eso se les había hecho tan fácil hacerse amigos.

Sin darse cuenta, había acabado acariciando el dorso de la mano de Celty con su pulgar, sonriendo ampliamente mientras continuaba observando el hermoso y sutil humo haciendo formas en el aire…

…¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Soltó su mano rápidamente, como si su contacto le hubiese quemado, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado y agradecido de que nadie más hubiese visto su pequeño momento de debilidad… o lo que haya sido. El movimiento repentino la debió haber despertado, pues casi inmediatamente pudo notar que las ondas de humo que provenían de su cuello habían cambiado de forma, y por un momento lució un poco desorientada, hasta que se recostó de la silla y sacó su PDA de alguna parte de su traje.

[Buenos días, Shizuo.] Le mostró la pantalla mientras estiraba los músculos de su espalda.

“Buenos días”.

[¿Dormiste bien?] Preguntó, esta vez cambiando de mano para poder estirarse mejor.

“Sí, la verdad es que ya no me duele nada”. Respondió él, decidiendo omitir el detalle de que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar del todo. “…Gracias”.

[No fue nada. Emilia se encargó de todo.]

Ah, Emilia, así era que se llamaba.

“Sí, pero… si no hubieras ido por mí, no estaría aquí ahora”. Le dijo con completa sinceridad, mirando hacia donde suponía que estarían sus ojos.

Su respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Celty, quien se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, hasta que simplemente expresó lo más obvio.

[Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.]

“Es verdad”. Shizuo mantuvo la misma expresión, pero el sólo imaginarse a Celty en una situación remotamente similar a la que él pasó la noche anterior… el simple hecho de pensar que alguien en quien ella confiara le hiciera daño, y que él tuviera que buscarla porque nadie más lo haría, le hacía hervir la sangre.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar un puño para recordarse a sí mismo que sólo era una situación hipotética, que Celty estaba allí junto a él, y estaba entera, que nadie la había lastimado, que el único herido había sido él, y que había sido por su propia culpa…

La pequeña y suave mano de Celty sobre la suya lo sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la pantalla del PDA muy cerca de su rostro.

[¿…Podrías contarme qué fue lo que pasó? Si no te molesta, claro.]

“No, está bien, no hay problema”. Respondió casi en un suspiro. Hablar con Celty siempre tenía un mágico efecto tranquilizante sobre él, y ahora realmente lo necesitaba. “¿Recuerdas aquel día durante la Semana Dorada, cuando Akane-chan fue secuestrada por unos motociclistas?”

Celty asintió.

“Pues… en ese momento me metí en una pelea con una de esas personas, y ayer, después que me marché, la vi pasar cerca del parque”.

La dullahan intentó llevar el hilo de la historia; supuso que Shizuo se había visto involucrado con toda una pandilla y por eso había resultado mal herido, pero estaba saltando a conclusiones apresuradas. 

“Así que la seguí, y la vi llegar a ese almacén, donde se reunió con otra mujer. Como quería saber qué estaba tramando, decidí observar todo desde afuera”. Suspiró pesadamente al recordar el asunto. “Esta mujer tenía tu cabeza en algún recipiente extraño, por algún motivo, y le estaba pagando una gran suma a la motociclista”.

Celty se movió incómoda al escuchar mencionar su cabeza; se había olvidado de eso, pero realmente, pensar que alguien podría estarla utilizando con fines desconocidos, le inquietaba.

“Después de eso, la mujer guardó el frasco en un rincón del almacén, entre algunos objetos, y lo cubrió con una manta. La motociclista salió, y decidí esperarla afuera. Ya que estaba involucrada tanto con el secuestro de Akane como con la desaparición de tu cabeza, definitivamente se merecía una golpiza, aunque sea una mujer”.

Ahora que Shizuo estaba mencionando estos hechos, Celty recordó que en aquel entonces, uno o dos días antes del secuestro de Akane, ella misma había sido perseguida por una motociclista que había intentado matarla, y nunca la había vuelto a ver. Se preguntaba qué tenía que ver su cabeza con Akane y con esa mujer misteriosa.

“Así que, la abordé, mientras la otra mujer salía en su automóvil por la otra entrada, y la confronté. En un primer momento intentó escapar en su motocicleta, pero la detuve, así que sacó una daga y me apuñaló… en el mismo sitio que lo había hecho la última vez… Y naturalmente, ya puedes imaginarte lo que pasó después… Trató de escapar, la perseguí hasta ese callejón donde me hallaste, y le quité el casco para saber su identidad…” Se detuvo súbitamente y suspiró con pesar. “Y… me di cuenta que era mi kôhai, Vorona… Luego de eso no pude pelear más”.

Aunque lo estuviera escuchando claramente, Celty no podía dar crédito a las palabras que acababa de oír. Entonces todo este tiempo, esa persona había sido Vorona… entonces por eso, su mirada le daba esa vibra tan desagradable. Ahora lo entendía: Vorona realmente había tratado de matarla en el pasado, y por eso aquella vez cuando la había visto de frente, probablemente estaba pensando en intentarlo de nuevo.

“Y entonces me reveló que desde que nos conocimos había querido retarme a un duelo y destruirme, que quería ser mucho más fuerte que yo, pero que necesitaba conocer mi debilidad para poder hacerlo, y por eso se había convertido en mi kôhai”. Dicho esto, se colocó en una posición semisentada. “Pero en ese momento yo me sentía tan… traicionado y asombrado que no podía darle una pelea justa, y eso no le divertía. Me dijo que si sólo me disparaba en la nuca no tendría ninguna gracia, que sería demasiado fácil y aburrido, y que ella había estado esperando un encuentro mucho más emocionante, así que me disparó en el pecho, diciendo que eso bastaría para que yo le guardara rencor por un largo tiempo y finalmente le diera el duelo que esperaba”. 

Lo más escalofriante del relato de Shizuo no eran los hechos en sí, sino la forma cómo lo narraba; parecía que estuviera hablando de algo que había ocurrido años atrás, no la noche anterior. Entonces Vorona, su kôhai, había sido la persona que había tratado de matar a Celty, era quien había atacado a Anri y había secuestrado a Akane… además de eso, era quien se había robado su cabeza de la estación de policía y se la había vendido quién sabe a quién.

Celty apretó los puños con frustración. Nunca le agradó Vorona, pero no sabía por qué. Ahora todo estaba muy claro, y aún así, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

“Pero… aún después de eso… no puedo molestarme con ella”, continuó Shizuo, observando sus manos. “La única persona a quien detesto ahora es a mí mismo. Debí haberlo sabido desde un principio, es este maldito poder, es la única razón por la que alguien se me acercaría”.

La dullahan lo miró con incredulidad. Era extraño que Shizuo no le guardara rencor a alguien que había tratado de matarlo, y sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión, así que finalmente se atrevió a decirle lo que había querido preguntarle el día anterior.

[¿Tú la amabas?]

El joven negó con la cabeza instantáneamente. “No. No la amaba a ella. Supongo que sólo amaba la idea de pensar que alguien se interesara en mí, ya sabes, como una persona, más que como alguna especie de bestia”.

Celty se sentía inmensamente aliviada, por algún motivo. Supuso que simplemente le alegraba saber que al menos Shizuo no había perdido alguien a quien amara, así que su dolor emocional no sería tan grande.

“…Pero, ya aprendí mi lección. Ahora sé que el único motivo por el que alguien se acercaría a mí es para matarme, así que no volveré a confiar en nadie nunca más”. Sentenció con determinación. Debía admitir que toda esta situación con Vorona había lastimado sus sentimientos, pero no se trataba realmente de ella, se trataba de él mismo. Su poder siempre se interponía entre él y el resto del mundo, y no le permitía ser amado por nadie. Vorona simplemente le había recordado esto, y de alguna forma se alegraba de haber descubierto la verdad antes de confiar completamente en ella, antes de abrirle su corazón y mostrarse vulnerable con ella. 

Después de todo, sólo había sido capaz de hacer esto con una sola persona, y planeaba que las cosas permanecieran así.

[¡No digas cosas como esas! Estoy segura que harás muy feliz a una chica afortunada algún día.] Celty tecleó apresuradamente, colocando el PDA en sus manos, tratando de llamar su atención.

Shizuo se rió un poco. Aunque en ese momento le parecía absurdo imaginarse que él podría hacer feliz a alguien, los intentos de su amiga por hacerlo sentir mejor eran definitivamente adorables. Celty siempre tenía tan buenas intenciones, su corazón era demasiado bondadoso, y eso lo hacía sentir mal. Ella era como una especie de ángel y él no era más que un monstruo; no merecía su amistad y nunca estaba seguro sobre cómo podría retribuirle todo lo que hacía por él.

“Nah”, respondió negando con la cabeza y colocando el PDA suavemente en las manos de su dueña. “Estoy bien así. He estado solo toda mi vida, puedo continuar solo el resto de ella. Además, tengo amigos muy buenos, y eso es suficiente. Tengo a Tom-senpai, a Akane-chan… y a ti. Tú eres la más importante”.


	3. Iris

“Nah”, respondió negando con la cabeza y colocando el PDA suavemente en las manos de su dueña. “Estoy bien así. He estado solo toda mi vida, puedo continuar solo el resto de ella. Además, tengo amigos muy buenos, y eso es suficiente. Tengo a Tom-senpai, a Akane-chan… y a ti. Tú eres la más importante”.

Si Celty tuviera un rostro, estaría sonrojándose. Era la primera vez que Shizuo le hacía un cumplido tan directo, y no sabía cómo responder, así que sólo sostuvo su PDA con manos temblorosas.

“Es por eso que de ahora en adelante me esforzaré por ayudarte más”, continuó el joven, retirándose las sábanas y preparándose para ponerse de pie. “Es muy probable que esa mujer sólo haya escondido tu cabeza en ese lugar temporalmente, probablemente planeaba reunirse con alguien más, así que quizás ya no esté allí, pero de todas formas, deberíamos ir a investigar; tal vez encontremos una pista o algo”.

Dicho esto, Shizuo se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, esperando que Celty también se levantara o que al menos le respondiera algo, pero sólo permaneció allí en la silla inmóvil, y el humo que emanaba de su cuello comenzó a moverse de forma errática.

“¿…Celty?”

La mencionada continuaba moviendo el PDA en sus manos con inseguridad, pero ahora por una razón diferente. Sin embargo, al percatarse que Shizuo estaba esperando una respuesta, se dio por vencida y decidió decirle lo que realmente pensaba.

[Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no.]

Debido a que ella seguía sentada en la silla, Shizuo tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama para poder leer el mensaje. Lo releyó un par de veces y arqueó una ceja por respuesta.

[He decidido dejar de buscarla] Le mostró el mensaje rápidamente, y luego agregó: [Tengo miedo.]

“¿Miedo?” Shizuo preguntó, parpadeando con incredulidad. “No hay nada qué temer, sólo llegaremos allá y averiguaremos un par de cosas”.

[No, no me refiero a eso… Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir si la encuentro.]

“¿Eh? Pero… has estado buscándola desde hace mucho tiempo”.

[Lo sé… pero… he decidido no hacerlo más.]

“¿Por qué?”

[Shinra dice que es posible que yo cambie una vez que la encuentre, que vuelva a mi estado anterior y me convierta en otra persona, y me olvide de todo lo que he vivido junto a él.]

“…Necesito un cigarrillo”. Fue todo lo que Shizuo pudo decir, llevándose una mano a la cara y pasándola por su cabello. Shinra no era un mal sujeto, pero era demasiado posesivo. Por años, la vida social de Celty se había visto limitada a Shinra, su padre, Izaya (pero sólo por motivos laborales, claro está) y el mismo Shizuo. No le permitía acercarse a nadie más, por temor a que quisiera alejarse de él, y aunque últimamente Celty había hecho amigos nuevos, Shinra continuaba buscando la forma de mantenerla cerca de él y lejos del resto.

En ese momento se alegraba de que Shinra no estuviera frente a él, o podría terminar causándole una concusión accidentalmente; había visto a Celty a lo largo de todos estos años, pasar noches en vela conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad, desesperarse cuando había estado cerca de alcanzarla y había perdido su rastro, la había visto esperanzarse y desesperanzarse una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que él mismo había decidido involucrarse para ayudarla, aunque sabía que no podía hacer demasiado. 

Ahora finalmente había podido hacer algo útil por ella, y se había sentido bien, y había mantenido la calma pese a todo lo que había ocurrido con Vorona, sólo porque sabía que si Celty recuperaba lo que había perdido, su felicidad habría hecho que todo valiera la pena… y entonces todas sus esperanzas se quebraron en ese preciso instante.

Celty tenía miedo.

Un miedo que le había creado la persona que debía amarla y hacerla feliz.

Era eso exactamente lo que siempre le había molestado sobre su relación; el amor no debía ser así, pero, él no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse, y ya lo había aprendido tras su discusión del día anterior.

[¿Estás bien?]

“Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que…” Estuvo a punto de decirle lo absurdo que le parecía el argumento de Shinra, pero recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que se atrevió a involucrarse en su relación, y desistió de la idea. “…Nada, olvídalo. Ya debería irme”.

[¡Espera! Dime cuál es tu opinión.]

“¿Opinión? ¿Sobre qué?”

[Sobre lo que acabo de decirte. ¿Crees que sea correcto tener miedo?]

Celty tenía serias dudas desde hacía mucho tiempo; por un lado, sabía que estar completa de nuevo era un deseo que había querido cumplir por 20 años, pero por otro, la vida que había construido en Ikebukuro era maravillosa y plena, así que la mayor parte del tiempo no sentía la necesidad de seguir ahondando en el pasado. Sin embargo, con esta nueva información, sabiendo que su cabeza podía estar muy cerca de su alcance, y sabiendo además que Shizuo se había esforzado tanto para ayudarla a conseguirla, le era difícil dejar de pensar en ese asunto. Le aterraba, francamente, y ahora mismo no sabía qué debía hacer.

“…” Shizuo por su parte no era muy bueno con las palabras, y no estaba en posición de darle consejos a nadie. “Realmente no creo que deba inmiscuirme en este asunto, las decisiones que tú y Shinra tomen son sólo de ustedes”.

[Lo sé, pero, sólo quiero saber qué piensas tú.]

“Creo que deberías hacer lo que te haga feliz”. El guardaespaldas respondió lo que vino desde su corazón. “Ni yo ni nadie puede decirte qué hacer; sólo tú puedes decidir si está bien o no sentir miedo. De cualquier forma, hagas lo que hagas, nadie va a molestarse contigo. Yo te apoyaré”.

Como para enfatizar su punto, Shizuo se colocó una mano en el pecho mientras le sonreía con seguridad. Celty sintió como si le habían quitado un gran peso de encima; sólo debía hacer lo que le hiciera feliz. Y la vida que tenía ahora mismo la hacía feliz, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

[Gracias, Shizuo.] Y sin darle tiempo para leer el mensaje, lo abrazó fuerte y repentinamente. El joven no pudo hacer mayor cosa que quedarse paralizado al sentir los tiernos brazos de su amiga alrededor de su torso, sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho y como su sistema nervioso se ponía en modo de alerta.

Shizuo no sabía lidiar con sentimientos que no se relacionaran con ira o auto-desprecio.

No era habitual que las personas se acercaran a él con alguna intención aparte de destruirlo, pero Celty siempre había sido diferente. Siempre lo había tratado con respeto y amabilidad, se preocupaba por él y su bienestar, y no sólo por el estado de las cosas que él destruía. Además de eso, era la única persona que se molestaba en escucharle hablar sobre sus problemas, le daba apoyo para lidiar con ellos y le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

Últimamente, cada uno había estado atrapado en sus propios asuntos y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ponerse al día, pero aún así, contra todo pronóstico, su amistad no se había roto del todo. Al contrario, con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, sólo se había dado cuenta de lo asombrosa que era. Aún a pesar de todos los errores que él había cometido, ella había ido en su búsqueda y se había asegurado hasta el último momento de cuidarlo bien.

Y no sólo eso. También había tenido gestos aparentemente insignificantes, que significaban todo un mundo para él. El simple hecho de tocar su rostro con sus finos dedos, de hacerle prometer con el meñique que continuaría luchando, de despertar a su lado con su mano en la suya, y ahora de abrazarlo de esta forma tan sincera… no había manera de explicar lo que sentía cuando estaba tan cerca.

Le molestaba, pero no de una manera irritante. Simplemente le parecía algo completamente ajeno a él, le incomodaba no saber cómo reaccionar ante gestos tan simples pero tan significativos.

Shizuo no sabía lidiar con sentimientos que no se relacionaran con ira o auto-desprecio.

Eso incluía, por supuesto, el amor en estado puro.

Justo cuando acababa de tener esta importante –y alarmante, muy alarmante- epifanía, Celty decidió romper el abrazo y continuar con su conversación, ignorante de todo el caos que había creado en la mente del joven.

[¿Qué quieres desayunar?]

“¿Eh?” La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos súbitamente. “No, no, de ninguna manera. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí”.

E intentó por segunda vez levantarse para retirarse de la habitación.

[¡No deberías irte sin haber comido algo!] Continuó Celty con terquedad. [Además, no es ningún problema. Tú también eres mi amigo más importante.]

El guardaespaldas estaba absolutamente convencido de que se estaba ruborizando como un idiota, por lo que su único reflejo fue agachar la cabeza y murmurar: “…Está bien, haz lo que quieras”.

Celty se retiró de la habitación sintiéndose mucho más optimista que el día anterior. Aunque a la mayoría de las personas le resultara extraño, ella disfrutaba conversar con Shizuo, y realmente la hacía sentirse mejor cuando estaba confundida o desanimada. Tenía una energía avasallante que se contagiaba y la hacía sentirse capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo. Era verdaderamente increíble, y estaba feliz de que estuviera presente en su vida de nuevo, y que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Excepto por un pequeño gran detalle.

Al entrar a la cocina observó en todo su esplendor a su amado compañero de piso y novio, preparando el desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si nada. Recordando inmediatamente la forma como se había largado la noche anterior sin decirle nada, se acercó a él lo más rápidamente posible y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

“¡Celty, mi cielo! ¡Buenos días! No tenía idea que ya habías llegado, pensé que pasarías la noche fuera”. Exclamó Shinra con exagerada alegría. “Ah, ¿por qué estás tomándome de esa forma? ¿Eh? Ya sé lo que está ocurriendo. Llegaste antes que yo regresara y te fuiste a dormir, y cuando yo regresé pensé que no habías vuelto, así que también me fui a dormir. Es decir que los dos pasamos la noche en casa pero no nos vimos… No, pero eso no tiene sentido, porque cuando yo volví a casa no estabas en la cama”.

Celty continuó sosteniéndolo con una sola mano, utilizando la otra para escribir en su PDA: [¿Adónde fuiste en mitad de la noche? Si estabas molesto conmigo debiste haberte quedado a arreglar las cosas.]

“Celty, Celty, Celty, yo nunca podría molestarme contigo. Sólo tuve que encargarme de una cuestión de trabajo urgente, es todo. No te dije nada porque sabía que estarías muy ocupada”.

[Te dije que Shizuo estaba herido, tú lo escuchaste, y cuando lo traje no estabas en ninguna parte. De no haber sido por Emilia no sé qué habría pasado.]

“¿Oh? Entonces Emilia se encargó de él, eso está bien”. Respondió Shinra sonriente. “Te dije que él estaría bien como siempre. Además, pensé que habías ido a buscar tu cabeza de nuevo”.

[Ya hablamos sobre eso ayer. Te dije que no lo haría.]

“Lo sé, pero también te dije que no te marcharas y no me escuchaste”. Aunque sus palabras parecían reclamarle, su tono de voz era tan dulce como siempre. “Celty, de ninguna manera puedo permitir que te separes de mí. No tengo ningún interés en que busques tu pasado, cuando tienes un futuro conmigo”.

Celty decidió soltarlo por completo, deteniéndose a escucharlo con atención.

“Sé que dijiste que ya no la buscarías más, pero ayer cuando recibiste esa llamada, vi que tenías cierta intención de ir, cierta curiosidad tal vez. Te he amado por muchos años, así que me doy cuenta cuando tus intenciones cambian. Querías buscarla y luego te arrepentiste, ¿no es así? No importa. No me molestaré contigo. Porque ahora me siento más seguro, y voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que no vuelvas a dudar nunca más”.

Antes de que Shinra pudiera agregar cualquier otra palabra, Shizuo, quien había estado escuchando todo claramente mientras terminaba de vestirse, abrió la puerta de la habitación sin ninguna delicadeza, y se auto invitó a formar parte de la conversación.

“Si Celty ha dicho que no va a ir tras su pasado es porque no va a hacerlo”. Shizuo no había podido escuchar las respuestas de Celty por razones obvias, pero por los comentarios de Shinra podía darse una idea bastante aproximada de lo que ella estaba contestando. “Estuvo a un par de metros de su cabeza ayer y no hizo el intento de buscarla, en lugar de eso vino aquí inmediatamente, ¿y sabes por qué llegó hasta ese lugar?”

Se abrió la camisa para mostrar las suturas que Emilia había hecho sobre sus heridas la noche anterior. “Fue por mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Porque estaba desangrándome en la calle de nuevo. Así que si tienes algo que reclamar, dímelo a mí”.

“Ah, Shizuo-kun, no tenía idea que estabas aquí” respondió Shinra con nerviosismo. “Oh, Emilia realmente hizo un gran trabajo, ¿no es así?”

“Sí, lo hizo”. Respondió Shizuo abrochando su camisa nuevamente, aún con expresión de molestia. “Celty sólo fue a recogerme y me trajo aquí para atenderme, es todo. No tiene ninguna intención de marcharse a ninguna parte, y no piensa alejarse de ti jamás, porque te ama. Lo sé porque me lo dijo”.

A medida que las palabras fueron saliendo, se fue acercando peligrosamente al doctor, señalándolo con un dedo y sintiendo una mezcla de rabia, tristeza e indignación. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta que Celty adoraba a este sujeto, pero esa actitud egoísta que mantenía lo hacía poco merecedor de ese amor, y esto le molestaba a Shizuo a niveles inimaginables. Detestaba las relaciones de pareja injustas, pero esta definitivamente era la que más le indignaba, pues era la persona más importante de su vida quien estaba en una posición tan lamentable.

“¿Eh? ¿En serio, Celty? ¿Les hablas a nuestros amigos de tu amor por mí? Creí que te daba vergüenza, pero ya v-”

“Deberías confiar más en tu mujer”. Lo interrumpió el guardaespaldas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y seguidamente sacó un par de billetes y los colocó en la mano de Shinra. “Aquí tienes, para tu madrastra”.

“¡Shizuo-kun, de ninguna forma puedes cubrir tus gastos médicos sólo con esto!” respondió el mencionado al mirar los billetes. Shizuo, aún sin romper el contacto visual, sacó un tercer billete y lo colocó sobre la mano de Shinra con más fuerza de la necesaria, resultando en que su mano se doblara hacia abajo. “¡Augh! ¡Duele! ¡Shizuo-kun, creo que acabas de fracturarme la muñeca!”

“Eh, estoy seguro que tienes mucho más dinero para cubrir tus gastos médicos que yo. Nos vemos luego”. Diciendo esto sin ninguna emoción, se dispuso a abrir la puerta principal del apartamento para marcharse, cuando sintió un leve jalón en la manga de su camisa.

Sabiendo inmediatamente de lo que se trataba, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el PDA de Celty frente a sus ojos. [¿Qué hay del desayuno?]

Shizuo observó a Shinra aún adolorido, y a Celty que parecía muy tensa, y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarles espacio. “Está bien, comeré algo camino al trabajo. De todas formas, ya se me hace tarde”.

Antes de poder dar media vuelta nuevamente, sintió otro pequeño jalón en su manga, y el PDA apareció de nuevo frente a él. [Gracias por todo ]

“¿De qué hablas? Soy yo quien debería agradecerte”.

[Por lo de ahora. Y lo de hace un rato. Y lo de siempre. Gracias por hacerme ver las cosas con claridad.] Su lenguaje corporal le decía que ya no estaba tan tensa como hacía un momento, y eso lo tranquilizó. Tampoco parecía alarmada por la mano de Shinra, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. 

En ese momento sintió el impulso de abrazarla como había querido hacerlo unos minutos atrás, pero se detuvo a sí mismo al analizar lo inapropiada que sería esa acción; ya se golpearía a sí mismo por sus estúpidos sentimientos luego. En lugar de eso se limitó a sonreírle y hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano, antes de retirarse definitivamente.

Aún después que Shizuo se había marchado, Celty se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, analizando todo lo que había ocurrido. No se había dado cuenta por sí misma que Shinra en realidad le estaba recriminando, aunque lo hiciera con un tono tan dulce; de no ser por Shizuo, quien había aparecido a defenderla, probablemente se hubiese terminado sintiendo culpable, aún cuando sabía que era Shinra quien estaba equivocado.

Era eso lo que le agradaba de él, siempre era directo y transparente, y tenía un deseo genuino de ayudar a las personas. La mayoría de la gente no notaba esto si no se tomaban el tiempo de conocerlo bien, pero ella se sentía feliz de ser una de las pocas que conocía lo gentil y dulce que podía ser.

Shinra, también, lo había notado.

Cada vez que esos dos interactuaban era como si entraran a una especie de burbuja donde sólo había espacio para ellos dos, y el resto del mundo no tenía importancia. El hecho de que fueran tan compatibles, y que se hubiesen hecho amigos con tanta facilidad, siempre le había preocupado, e incluso ahora, cuando finalmente tenía una relación formal con Celty, no era capaz de romper o siquiera disminuir lo que fuera que ellos compartían.

Shinra sabía que aquello no era amor, porque Celty lo amaba a él y sólo a él, pero también estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos podían cambiar al igual que los de cualquier ser humano, y de que Shizuo era una amenaza real para su relación. Le tenía celos, no lo iba a negar, pero pensó que éstos disminuirían con el paso del tiempo, no a aumentar, como lo habían hecho últimamente. Sentía que podría morir o matar si su Celty se enamoraba de alguien más, por eso hacía lo posible por alejarla de todos los potenciales pretendientes, pero no había manera de separarla de Shizuo. Aún cuando pasaran semanas o meses sin hablarse, siempre retomarían el contacto como si nada. 

No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separara, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a su lado. Esa era su resolución.

\----------

La noche anterior, en un departamento lujoso en Shinjuku.

“Ne, Shinra, ¿no crees que es una hora un poco inapropiada para visitar a alguien? Especialmente a alguien a quien no ves desde hace tanto tiempo”. Preguntó Izaya Orihara en un tono aburrido, sin la menor intención de levantarse de su cómodo sofá.

“Ya te lo dije por teléfono, Izayan, es una emergencia”. Shinra, quien todavía se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada, respondió lloriqueando.

“Izaya, ¿le ofrezco un té a tu invitado?” preguntó Namie, la secretaria de Izaya, quien le acababa de abrir la puerta a Shinra.

“No, descuida, no creo que su visita tome demasiado tiempo”. Al escuchar esta respuesta, Namie simplemente se retiró. “Ya puedes pasar y sentarte, Shinra”.

“¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que no tomará demasiado tiempo? ¿Acaso me estás corriendo? Eres malvado, Izayan”. A pesar de sus protestas, el doctor obedeció y tomó asiento frente a su mejor amigo.

“Ah, lo siento, debido a la hora pensé que querrías retirarte lo antes posible. Pero si tienes ganas de quedarte a dormir, no te detendré”. Contestó el otro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

“Jajajaja, ¿por qué no te lanzas a las vías de un tren, Izaya?” Preguntó Shinra, devolviendo el gesto sarcástico.

“De cualquier manera”, prosiguió Izaya, poniéndose más cómodo en su asiento. “¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?”

“¡Eso espero!”, exclamó el doctor, agitando los brazos con exasperación. “Mi Celty quiere huir de mí”.

Izaya rodó los ojos con aburrimiento, y posteriormente agregó: “Ah, y yo pensaba que tenías un problema real. Te has estado quejando sobre eso desde la escuela media”.

“Sí, pero entonces era diferente. ¡Ahora es realmente preocupante! Ya sabe dónde se encuentra su cabeza y va camino a buscarla”. 

El informante tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para reprimir su asombro. Por mucho tiempo, la cabeza de la dullahan había estado en su posesión, pero un par de meses atrás, había decidido llevarla consigo a un lugar donde se había citado con su dueña, para observar si había alguna reacción cuando se encontraran en el mismo sitio. Para su decepción, nada había ocurrido, así que le había encargado a uno de los integrantes de Dragon Zombie que la llevara de regreso a su oficina. 

Como si se tratara de un hilo de eventos desafortunados, el integrante se había visto involucrado en una persecución por la autopista y había terminado dejando la cabeza en mitad de la calle, donde la policía pudo hallarla fácilmente y llevarla a la estación. Antes de que Izaya hubiera tenido tiempo de ir a recuperarla, la misma fue robada por algún desconocido; naturalmente, el informante tuvo que pasar por el proceso de investigar quién había sido esta persona y con qué propósito, pero tanto Shizu-chan como la chica caucásica que siempre lo acompañaba frustraron sus planes por millonésima vez.

Se le ocurrían un par de sospechosos que podrían saber el verdadero origen de esa cabeza y que tendrían algún propósito particular para ella, pero dudaba que la misma Celty la hubiese robado; era muy poco probable que supiera de su paradero, y aún si lo hiciera, no era su estilo hacer explotar lugares donde sabía que podía herir a personas inocentes, por lo cual la había descartado inmediatamente. De cualquier forma, debía mantener las apariencias si no quería que Shinra se enterara de cuáles eran sus propios planes; después de todo, si llegaba a saber que planeaba separarlo de su amada… 

No había razón para preocuparse. Sólo continuaría sonriendo y tratando de obtener toda la información que su amigo pudiese proporcionarle.

“¿Mmm? Creí que ya se había rendido hace mucho tiempo”.

“¡Yo también lo creía! Pero apenas llegó a casa, recibió una llamada de Shizuo diciéndole que la había encontrado, y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Traté de detenerla, pero fue inútil, creo que han estado tramando esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Izayaaaaan, ¡tienes que ayudarme!”. Se quejó el doctor con desesperación.

“¿Shizu-chan?” La pregunta era más para sí mismo que para Shinra. Aunque no había considerado esa posibilidad, -principalmente porque si Shizuo fuese a robar algo simplemente entraría a la fuerza- también era cierto que la Bestia de Ikebukuro era completamente impredecible. “Namie, creo que sí vamos a necesitar el té después de todo”.

Shinra le contó exactamente todo lo que Shizuo había dicho a través del teléfono, por supuesto se tomó la libertad de agregar sus propios comentarios y desviarse del tema unas 4 veces antes de finalizar el relato. Izaya sonrió con satisfacción al comprenderlo todo finalmente.

“Ese lugar es un punto de reunión de pandillas, cómo les encantan los depósitos abandonados a los jóvenes”, comentó el informante mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. “Supongo que es un buen lugar para guardar algo que quieres mantener alejado del público general, e incluso de la misma policía”.

“Oh, ¿crees que es peligroso para mi Celty ir allá sola?”

“Por supuesto que no”, respondió el informante rodando los ojos. “Y aunque lo fuera, no hay mucho que tú puedas hacer. No eres un hombre de acción, Shinra”.

“Izayaaan, eres tan cruel”, contestó el mencionado con una expresión infantil. “¿acaso no piensas ayudarme? Si Celty realmente se obsesiona con su cabeza de nuevo… si la recupera junto con sus recuerdos... entonces, ¿qué pasará conmigo? Pasaré a un segundo plano, ya no seré importante para ella, ya no pensará tanto en mí, ¿qué tal si le gusta su vida anterior y decide marcharse para siempre? ¿Si abandona nuestro nido de amor y se olvida de nuestros planes a futuro? No puedo permitir eso, pero, ahora mismo no tengo lo necesario para detenerla, es por eso que estoy pidiendo tu ayuda. Tienes que detenerla, Izayan, tienes que ayudarme a que permanezca a mi lado. Por siempre”.

“Ah, Shinra, Shinra”. Izaya repitió con gesto desaprobatorio. “No soy un genio ni una bruja que ofrece deseos a cambio de tu alma. Sólo manejo información, así que, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto y por qué. Pero puedo asegurarte algo: Al menos por hoy, no la encontrará”.

“¿D-De veras? Izayan, ¡eres mi héroe!” Shinra se levantó repentinamente, elevando los brazos al aire. “¡Al menos tengo la certeza de que podré vivir otro día junto a mi ángel!”

“¿Mm? Creí que yo era cruel”. Respondió Izaya fingiendo indignación. “Y, por supuesto, te mantendré informado sobre todo lo que sepa, ¿ne? De aquí en adelante todo depende de ti”.

“Lo haré, cualquier cosa por poder mantenerla a mi lado”, exclamó Shinra con una expresión de ensueño que siempre le provocaba náuseas al informante. Su fijación enfermiza con mujeres decapitadas le parecía simplemente asquerosa, especialmente porque esta mujer en particular ni siquiera era humana; pero, al mismo tiempo, era una de las cosas que hacían a Shinra alguien único e interesante, por lo que simplemente le seguía la corriente. “¿Cuánto te debo? ¿Efectivo o cheque?”

“No te preocupes, déjalo así”, Izaya respondió colocando su taza de té vacía sobre la mesa de café. “Sólo prométeme que no te molestarás conmigo en el futuro”.

“¿Mm? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme contigo?”

“No lo sé…” No permitiría que Shinra lo notara, pero había un nudo en su garganta al decir las próximas palabras. “Sólo quiero asegurarme”.

“…Eres tan extraño, Izayan”.

Shinra se retiró sintiéndose mucho más animado, pero Izaya se había quedado con un pesado sentimiento. Por lo que Shinra le había referido, estaba absolutamente convencido que quienes habían robado la cabeza eran los miembros de Yodogiri, una asociación clandestina obsesionada con la inmortalidad; por supuesto, también estaba consciente de que estos mismos miembros habían tratado de sacarlo del camino en el pasado, por lo que debía ofrecer un trato jugoso si quería negociar con ellos.

Pero esto no era ningún problema para él; si todo fallaba siempre podía usar un alias o incluso utilizar a Namie para que hiciera las negociaciones por él, y llevar a cabo sus planes como siempre lo había hecho. El problema era precisamente ese, si se salía con la suya, lograría unir fuerzas con Yodogiri y finalmente utilizarían a Celty para abrir la puerta al Valhalla, donde todos podrían alcanzar la eternidad. Se saldría con la suya y lograría sus propios objetivos, pero eso implicaría reunir a Celty con su cabeza y por consiguiente separarla de Shinra.

Aunque su relación le asqueara, Shinra seguía siendo su mejor amigo; no, su único amigo, y no podía imaginarse cuán devastado estaría al saber que él mismo estaba operando en su contra, que sus planes incluían separarlo de la única persona que realmente le importaba, y que le había mentido descaradamente. No usaría su información para mantener a Celty a su lado, sino al contrario, para separarla de él y devolverla a su forma original. Se molestaría con él, sin duda. Perdería a su único amigo. Pero valdría la pena, ¿verdad?

Sacudió su cabeza con resignación. No tenía sentido perder de vista su meta sólo por el bienestar de un único humano, y, ahora mismo lo más importante era realizar unas llamadas y acordar un negocio que lo beneficiara tanto a él como a Yodogiri.

\----------

Tom Tanaka se encontraba en su oficina leyendo un periódico con expresión de aburrimiento. Ninguno de sus dos guardaespaldas se habían presentado al trabajo aún, por lo que realmente no tenía más opción que sentarse a esperar. Si se tratara de personas normales, cualquier jefe se preocuparía e incluso llamaría a sus empleados para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, pero en su caso, sabía que no había razón para mortificarse, pues sus guardaespaldas eran bastante especiales.

Aunque su vista estaba en el periódico frente a él, pudo observar con el rabillo del ojo cuando Shizuo Heiwajima, su empleado más antiguo, entró por la puerta sin hacer ruido y simplemente se desplomó en una silla frente al escritorio, apoyando su cabeza contra éste.

“¿?” Inmediatamente dobló el diario y lo colocó a un lado, observando a su kôhai y amigo. “Shizuo… ¿estás bien?”

Pero debido a que su rostro estaba apoyado en el escritorio, lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un murmullo ininteligible. Tom suspiró y recurrió a la táctica que ya conocía bien: se sentó junto a su amigo tranquilamente e intentó hablarle en un tono calmado, para evitar que se alterara:

“Shizuo… no lo tomes a mal, pero, llegas tarde, no estás fumando, y… hueles a hospital. ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?”

El mencionado giró su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a su senpai, y aún sin mover el resto de su cuerpo de esa incómoda posición, comenzó a hablar: “Vorona me atacó anoche. Me apuñaló en un costado y me disparó en el pecho. Celty fue a buscarme, y la madrastra de Shinra me suturó. Creo que usó demasiado alcohol en las heridas, y me dio demasiados analgésicos. Me quedé dormido y vine directo aquí. Si me iba a casa a cambiarme llegaría tarde. Lo siento”.

Pero Tom no había registrado nada después de las primeras dos frases. “Espera, espera, espera. ¿Dices que Vorona te atacó? ¿Es alguna clase de entrenamiento entre senpai y kôhai?”

Shizuo soltó un leve gruñido al recordar el suceso. “No. Es una persona con quien ya había peleado antes, pero no sabía que era ella. Es… una persona completamente despreciable. Me hizo daño a mí, le trató de hacer daño a Akane, y no estoy muy seguro si realmente le hizo daño a Celty, porque aunque robó su cabeza, a Celty realmente no le importa demasiado, pues no tiene intenciones de recuperarla, aunque anoche me había dicho que sí lo haría. Ah, ya ni siquiera sé si valió la pena todo esto, al final nadie está feliz”.

El joven empezó a golpear el escritorio y continuó murmurando algo que Tom no alcanzó a oír. Sin embargo, lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente para alarmarlo. “Oye, pero si te atacó, y lastimó a una niña pequeña, ¿no crees que deberíamos llamar a las autoridades?”

“No lo sé”, respondió girando su cabeza nuevamente. “En todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando con nosotros, no había hecho nada contra nadie. Y por lo que me dijo, parece que sólo estaba en este trabajo para acercarse a mí y poder asesinarme, así que creo que su problema es únicamente conmigo… Aunque, si robó la cabeza de Celty, supongo que también podría hacerle daño a otras personas… Pero, realmente Celty no quería su cabeza de todas formas, así que no debe haberlo hecho con intención de herirla. Agh, ya ni siquiera sé qué pensar”.

Tom observó a Shizuo revolverse el cabello con desesperación, y comprendió lo frustrado que debía estar. Aunque la historia del rubio parecía implausible para cualquier persona con sentido común, Tom confiaba firmemente en sus palabras; después de todo, él era una leyenda urbana viviente, así que cualquier otra cosa era posible.

“Shizuo… Vorona no ha llegado a trabajar, así que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamar a la policía para que la interroguen cuando llegue. Creo que por hoy deberíamos quedarnos aquí y encargarnos de eso”.

“No quiero verla”. Respondió con voz firme. “Prefiero no tener que verla nunca más, porque no sé lo que haré si vuelvo a encontrarla”.

“Es importante que estés presente. Si no están tus heridas como evidencia, no se podrá abrir ninguna investigación”.

“Yo tengo heridas todo el tiempo, y así como aparecen se van. Nadie va a prestarme atención”.

Tom suspiró nuevamente, llenándose de paciencia antes de continuar: “Entonces… ¿debo pretender que no pasó nada y simplemente actuar con naturalidad cuando ella llegue?”

“Sinceramente, no creo que vuelva”, contestó el guardaespaldas aún sin moverse. “Espera que yo le guarde rencor para retarme a una pelea justa, así que no creo que se presente aquí preparada para eso”.

“¿Eh? ¿Guardarle rencor? ¿Pelea justa? ¿Qué clase de enemiga has hecho?”

Shizuo procedió a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido durante la Semana Dorada, cuando algunos miembros de Dollars secuestraron a unas chicas, y un par de motociclistas, con un camión lleno de armamento, raptaron a Akane. Le narró toda su pelea con esa motociclista en aquel momento desconocida, la forma en que lo había apuñalado sin motivo y le había apuntado con un arma corta directo a los ojos. En aquel entonces no había entendido lo que había ocurrido, pero supuso que Izaya había tenido algo que ver, y ahora que había visto a Vorona haciendo negocios con esa desconocida, sus sospechas aumentaron.

Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era matar a Izaya después de todo. Cuando los murmullos de Shizuo se convirtieron en gruñidos audibles, y sus puños comenzaron a destruir el inocente escritorio, Tom supo lo que debía hacer.

“Eh… Shizuo… ¿qué tal si te tomas el día libre? Le diré al jefe que estás enfermo, y no te descontará nada”.

El mencionado pareció calmarse momentáneamente, y luego de agradecerle a su senpai se marchó, dispuesto a cortar el problema de raíz de una vez por todas.

Tom suspiró por tercera vez en el día, preguntándose si realmente había hecho lo correcto al enviarlo a casa.

\----------

“Finalmente todas mis piezas están donde las quiero”. Por lo general, Izaya no solía disfrutar las mañanas, pero este día lo había iniciado con energía y entusiasmo. Después de comunicarse con Yodogiri, había logrado establecer gran empatía con la secretaria de la organización, Kasane Kujiragi, y aunque aún no confiaban el uno en el otro, habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo.

El acuerdo era muy sencillo: sólo iban a reunir a una cabeza con su respectivo cuerpo; le sorprendía lo mucho que Kujiragi sabía sobre estas leyendas nórdicas, pero fue lo suficientemente cauteloso para no cuestionarla. De cualquier forma, la cabeza de la dullahan se encontraba en posesión de Kujiragi ahora, quien realizaría unos cuantos experimentos; y mientras que el cuerpo seguía teniendo voluntad propia, afortunadamente para Izaya, trabajaba para él.

Pocas personas conocían el número telefónico de Celty, en primer lugar porque ella era muy cautelosa, en segundo porque Shinra era muy posesivo, y era por este motivo que las personas que querían contactarla generalmente debían contratar los servicios de Izaya. Era un trato que había funcionado para ambos desde el comienzo: él se encargaría de conseguirle negocios que le generaran buenas ganancias, y obtendría una comisión por sus servicios. Si Izaya refería un cliente, garantizaba que la oferta era legítima y que se pagaría puntualmente; debido a esto, no le sería nada difícil concertar un encuentro entre Celty y Kujiraki, bajo cualquier excusa, con el fin de que Yodogiri se hiciera con el cuerpo y pudieran continuar con sus planes.

“Pero por supuesto, tengo que ser cuidadoso; Celty no sería tan estúpida como para reunirse con una desconocida en un lugar apartado. Tendría que atraerla hacia algún sitio en el que se sienta segura, y preferiblemente que vaya por cuenta propia”.

El informante observó con complacencia las piezas de un juego de mesa que él mismo había inventado, una combinación bizarra entre ajedrez, damas chinas y Go. Movilizando a la Reina, continuó con su monólogo: “Sería más cómodo atraerla hasta aquí… pero la única forma de que ella viniera a buscarme sería si necesitara mi ayuda”.

Golpeó la figura con sus dedos, haciendo que ésta se cayera. “Y sólo necesitaría mi ayuda si se encontrara en problemas… ¿en qué clase de problemas debo meterte, Celty?”

En ese momento escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, y observó a Namie entrar apresuradamente, mirándolo con expresión de pánico.

“S-Shizuo viene hacia acá, logré entrar corriendo antes que me viera, pero tienes que detenerlo”.

“¿Shizu-chan?” Izaya hizo una mueca de desagrado. “¿Qué está haciendo aquí?”

“No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea es tu problema”. Contestó su secretaria regresando a su expresión habitual. “Si logra entrar va a arruinar absolutamente todo, te quedarás sin empleo y sin secretos”.

“Ah, qué molestia. Y estaba en medio de una partida tan interesante”, respondió él poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta. “Llama a la policía, lo entretendré mientras tanto”.


	4. I'll Be Waiting

Apenas salió de su departamento, pudo escuchar el clásico tono de ‘Iiizaaaayaaaa-kuuun’ proveniente de las escaleras. “¿Sabes, Shizu-chan? Tenemos vecinos”.

“¡Al diablo con los vecinos!” El mencionado estaba aferrándose peligrosamente a la barandilla de la escalera, dispuesto a arrancarla y posteriormente usarla para decapitar a Izaya, o aplastarlo, ya lo decidiría después. “¡Fue tu culpa, ¿verdad?! ¡Vorona siempre estuvo trabajando para ti!”

“¿Vorona?” preguntó Izaya, genuinamente sorprendido. “¿No es esa la chica rubia que siempre anda contigo? Creo que es tu novia o algo así”.

“No es mi novia, es una espía enviada por ti”. Quería matarlo, realmente quería matarlo, pero primero quería reclamarle todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho. “Le pagaste para que me atacara anoche, ¿verdad?”

Izaya recordó instantáneamente lo que Shinra le había contado la noche anterior. Shizu-chan había sido quien llamó a Celty para informarle sobre la ubicación de su cabeza, por lo tanto él debía estar en aquel lugar; y a juzgar por su reclamo y por el hecho de que sus ropas aún estaban llenas de sangre, le fue fácil llegar a una conclusión. No estaba completamente seguro, pero se atrevió a lanzar una suposición de todas formas:

“¿Esto se trata de Celty? ¿Estás molesto conmigo porque crees que yo tomé su cabeza?”

Y hasta allí llegó la barandilla. “¡Sabía que habías sido tú! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú contrataste a Vorona para que la robara y se la vendiera a esa mujer! ¿Ella trabaja para ti?”

Izaya sonrió felizmente, sacando su fiel navaja de bolsillo. Ni siquiera tuvo que averiguar nada, Shizu-chan se lo había contado todo. Entonces Vorona trabajaba para Kujiragi, y además había atacado a Shizuo. Ya los 3 tenían algo en común: su desprecio por esa bestia. ¡Esto le resultaría mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado!

“No lo sé, Shizu-chan, estás siendo muy ambiguo. Podrías estar hablando de cualquier-” se movió rápidamente para esquivar la barandilla que cayó en el lugar donde había estado parado hacía un segundo. “-mujer. Puede que yo tenga algo que ver o puede que no. De cualquier forma, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo”.

“¡Por supuesto que lo tiene!” Shizuo subió rápidamente las escaleras y levantó lo que quedaba de la barandilla del sitio donde había caído.

“¿En serio? No tenías nada que hacer en ese lugar, Shizu-chan, a menos que quieras hacerte con la cabeza por algún motivo. Y yo que pensaba que Shinra era un pervertido, pero tú estás al nivel del hermano de Namie”. Izaya estaba sonriendo ampliamente, burlándose de él en su cara y señalándolo con su asquerosa navaja. Volvió a lanzar la barandilla, pero nuevamente el informante se movió demasiado rápido y la barandilla impactó contra la pared, causando que terminara de romperse.

“Cállate. Te mataré. Definitivamente te mataré, maldita pulga”.

Ahora Izaya estaba convencido de que su teoría era correcta. Shizu-chan era demasiado simple.

“Pues verás, Shizu-chan, independientemente de lo que quieras hacer con ella, no puedo ayudarte, ya que no la tengo”. Tomando distancia del guardaespaldas, continuó tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. “Si quieres podemos unir fuerzas y recuperarla juntos, ¿ne? Después podemos pelearnos a muerte por ella cuando la hallemos”.

Shizuo rompió a reír escandalosamente. “Primero muerto antes que cooperando contigo. No sé qué demonios estás tramando, pero sea lo que sea, no permitiré que involucres a Celty”.

“Ah, ¿es que acaso ella te ha pedido que vinieras? Si quiere preguntarme algo, que lo haga ella misma”.  
“Nadie me ha pedido nada, vine porque quiero matarte, es todo”. Shizuo respondió, buscando con la vista cualquier cosa que pudiera arrojarle a la pulga ahora. Localizando un extintor de incendios, se posicionó justo al lado de éste, intentando recordar cómo romper el cristal sin cortarse un brazo.

“Mmmm, supongo que ustedes los anormales deben apoyarse entre sí”. Izaya se aseguró de permanecer a una distancia prudencial. “Después de todo, tú no puedes llamarte humano, no eres más que una bestia, un monstruo violento y estúpido, y ella también, es--“

“¿Qué?” El volumen de la voz de Shizuo era lo suficientemente elevado para interrumpirlo, pero su tono permanecía tranquilo… tal vez demasiado tranquilo. “¿Ella también es qué?”

Desde donde se encontraba, pudo apreciar claramente cómo sus puños se cerraban con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensaba; la expresión de su rostro no era la de furia habitual, era una especie de rabia contenida, que podría salir cuando menos lo esperara. Lo estaba mirando con expectativa, como esperando a que terminara la frase para romper el cristal y arrojarle el extintor, y tal vez algunos trozos de cristal, por si las dudas.

El informante alzó una ceja e inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa infantil. “Ah, ahora lo entiendo”. Se rió como un niño de pre-escolar que se burla de otro. “Esto sí que ha tomado un giro interesante. Me pregunto si Shinra sabe que está en un triángulo amoroso”.

Shizuo fue tomado por sorpresa, y por unos segundos se quedó paralizado, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaba… siendo tan obvio? ¿Realmente Izaya se había dado cuenta tan fácilmente? No le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar, pero ahora que lo sabía, ¿qué tal si intentaba lastimar a Celty sólo para hacerle daño a él? No podía permitir que involucrara a nadie más en su problema, especialmente no a ella. Nunca, nunca permitiría que le hiciera daño.

Sin pensarlo más, reventó el cristal con un puño y arrancó el extintor de su lugar, lo cual le dio suficiente tiempo a Izaya para correr por el pasillo de su piso hasta la salida de emergencia, por donde escapó.

Shizuo lo siguió, maldiciendo por todo el camino, pero tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando alcanzó la planta baja. La pulga había corrido en dirección hacia donde se encontraba una patrulla policial, y esto se estaba convirtiendo en un déja vu. Apenas acababa de salir de la cárcel por su culpa hacía un par de días, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a ese lugar, por lo que dejó el extintor con la mayor delicadeza posible junto a la entrada del edificio y huyó en dirección contraria.

Ni siquiera era mediodía, y ya había tenido suficientes altibajos emocionales por un día.

\--------------------

[¿No piensas tocar tu comida? Has estado jugando con ella durante un buen rato.] Celty le mostró el mensaje a su novio, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella en el comedor, con la muñeca ya vendada cortesía de su madrastra.

“No me hace falta comer, mientras pueda ver el hermoso rostro de Celty, me siento satisfecho”, había sido su melosa respuesta, mirándola fijamente.

Celty suspiró, a su manera, y comenzó a darle golpecitos a la mesa con sus dedos en señal de aburrimiento. Los cumplidos de Shinra eran muy dulces, viendo expresiones en un rostro que ella no tenía, y sin tener nada negativo que decir. Sabía que él la amaba, y ella sentía lo mismo, pero no estaba muy segura si esta era la clase de amor que compartían los seres humanos… En momentos como éste, cuando él le mentía, o le ocultaba información, y la hacía sentir culpable, lo dudaba.

Debido a que no había tenido ninguna relación anterior, ni conocía a parejas humanas a quienes pudiese preguntarle (estaban Shingen y Emilia, pero ellos no eran precisamente normales), no estaba muy segura sobre sus sentimientos. Sentía un gran agradecimiento por él, y le atraía, como un hombre, pero desde un principio, había quedado un espacio de duda. Pensó que se aclararía con el tiempo, pero últimamente sólo la confundía más; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese un amor real, sólo porque si resultaba ser una ilusión, sería demasiado doloroso. Si su relación no funcionaba, significaba que realmente había estado desperdiciando estos últimos 20 años.

“¿Sigues molesta conmigo? Entonces comeré, si eso te hace feliz”. La dullahan lo observó llevarse un gran bocado, pero realmente no le importaba si quería comer o no. Aún no se había disculpado por lo de aquella mañana, ni por lo de la noche anterior, ni por ocultarle información sobre la espada saika, ni por todo aquel asunto sobre ocultarle la verdad sobre su cabeza durante años.

Nunca se había disculpado… ¿qué le garantizaba que no haría algo peor la próxima vez?

Su amor era real y palpable, pero distaba de ser hermoso. Estaba lleno de mentiras y secretos, y tenía incertidumbre sobre lo que podría suceder en el futuro, si se casaban y vivían como una familia. El espacio de duda sólo se hacía más grande a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y últimamente prefería mantenerse alejada de él, sólo porque cuando estaba lejos de casa, podía pretender que no existía ningún problema, que su vida era feliz y plena.

“Ceeeeelty, ¿no ves que esto es el equivalente a darme el tratamiento silencioso? Esta es tu adorable forma de ser tsundere, ¿verdad? Tienes que pasar por tu fase tsun-tsun, y en la noche, cuando todo haya pasado, me mostrarás todo tu lado dere-dere en la ca--” Shinra no pudo terminar su frase cuando unas sombras cubrieron su boca.

Aún se atrevía a hacer chistes tan inapropiados, y a sonreír tan desvergonzadamente, ¿es que acaso no veía el daño que le había hecho? ¿No se daba cuenta o simplemente no le importaba? No soportaba mirarlo así; el rostro sonriente de su novio ya no la llenaba de felicidad, ahora le irritaba, y no tenía idea de cómo deshacerse de ese sentimiento.  
[Ya debo irme a trabajar. Descansa. No creo que puedas atender a nadie con tu mano en esa condición.] Luego de mostrar el mensaje, retiró las sombras de su boca para permitirle responder.

“¡¿Eh?! ¿Te vas a trabajar tan temprano? P-pero, Celty, pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos, y que no te irías hasta la noche…” A medida que Shinra iba respondiendo, observaba a su novia ponerse de pie y colocarse el casco, lista para salir. “¿De verdad estás enfadada aún?”

[Estoy bien. Nos veremos luego.] Una vez dicho esto, salió a buscar a Shooter, aún percibiendo las quejas del doctor desde el fondo de la habitación.

Shooter se notaba visiblemente intranquilo, por lo que la dullahan lo acarició suavemente, intentando calmarlo. Sabía que su caballo estaba unido a ella telepáticamente, en cierta forma, sus almas siempre estaban conectadas; por eso cuando ella no se sentía tranquila, él respondía con nerviosismo. Shooter simplemente estaba reflejando sus propias emociones, y cuando se preparó para salir… descubrió que no sabía adónde dirigirse, así que comenzó a conducir sin rumbo fijo.

Realmente no tenía que ir a trabajar, al menos no tan temprano; sólo necesitaba alejarse de Shinra, de sus problemas, por un rato, pero no tenía idea de dónde podía acudir. No podía simplemente entrar en cualquier sitio como un ser humano corriente, y durante las horas del día se le hacía extremadamente difícil pasar desapercibida.

A esa hora, Anri-chan y Mikado-kun todavía estaban en clases, Kadota, Yumasaki y sus amigos debían estar trabajando (aunque aún no tenía muy claro qué clase de horario tenían), y ya había molestado a Shizuo lo suficiente. Recordó lo asustada que había estado cuando lo encontró la noche anterior y lo agradecida que había estado por la mañana, porque aún lo tenía, porque aún podía contar con él, porque seguía siendo su mejor amigo y porque le había dicho a Shinra lo que ella tenía miedo de decir, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría bien, si realmente se sentía mejor y estaba en condiciones de trabajar. Pensó fugazmente en pasar por la oficina de Tom y averiguarlo, pero si en realidad estaba trabajando entonces no quería interrumpir.

Shooter parecía un poco más animado ahora, y Celty no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Esos dos se llevaban realmente bien. Shizuo tenía un extraño poder para atraer a toda clase de animales: los perros y gatos callejeros lo seguían, las mascotas de otras personas eran muy cariñosas con él, e incluso se había ganado el afecto de este caballo mitológico. La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera se daban cuenta al verlo, pues lucía igual a cualquier motocicleta; sin embargo, su alma seguía siendo la de un animal noble, y Shizuo nunca lo había cuestionado. Desde que lo había conocido, siempre lo había tratado con cariño, le hablaba y acariciaba como a cualquier mascota, y Shooter se mostraba muy agradecido y feliz. Nunca se habían asustado el uno al otro, siempre se habían aceptado con toda naturalidad, al igual que lo había hecho ella.

“No, Shooter, no podemos visitarlo ahora. Tal vez más tarde”. 

Aún no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. En otros tiempos, habría aprovechado cualquier momento libre del día para salir a buscar su cabeza, pero todo ello había sido en vano. Ni siquiera había tenido una pista sobre dónde empezar a buscar, por lo que sólo conducía en círculos por toda la ciudad hasta que se cansaba. Sin embargo, esos paseos le habían permitido memorizar cada rincón de la ciudad, lo cual facilitaba mucho su trabajo como repartidora, y además le había permitido sentirse parte de Ikebukuro. Por eso, no sentía que había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Decidió aprovechar este momento para pasar por sus lugares favoritos, que le traían toda clase de recuerdos. El Sushi Ruso, que era famoso por sus platos de dudosa procedencia, aunque ella nunca los había podido probar; la larga autopista que atravesaba la ciudad, donde se sentía libre, siempre y cuando no la persiguiera la policía de tránsito; el lago adonde siempre había querido ir con Shinra; el Parque del Este, donde solía ir con Shizuo tras un largo día, cuando sólo querían relajarse un poco y hablar sobre cómo habían estado; el centro comercial a donde solían ir a veces, a pasear y perder el tiempo; todos esos sitios tenían un significado especial, y sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro, sabía que había hecho una inversión en este lugar, había construido una vida, y aunque aún no hubiera conseguido su meta inicial, definitivamente no había estado desperdiciando estos 20 años.

Todavía sentía miedo de lo que podría pasar si las cosas cambiaban, pero definitivamente, pasara lo que pasara, no estaría sola.

“Ni yo ni nadie puede decirte qué hacer; sólo tú puedes decidir si está bien o no sentir miedo. De cualquier forma, hagas lo que hagas, nadie va a molestarse contigo. Yo te apoyaré”.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Shizuo aquella mañana, y todavía las mantenía cerca de su corazón. Sólo ella podía controlar sus emociones, y no debía preocuparse por lo que otros pensaran al respecto. Además, estaba segura que él la apoyaría, siempre lo había hecho, cuando buscaba su cabeza y cuando había decidido dejar de hacerlo. Él nunca la había obligado a hacer una cosa o la otra, ni cuestionaba sus decisiones, simplemente se mostraba disponible para apoyarla en lo que pudiera. Por eso, estaba segura que nunca la dejaría sola, y pensar esto le daba esperanza y fortaleza.

Shooter relinchó entusiastamente, y Celty sintió deseos de reír. “Tienes muchas ganas de verlo, ¿verdad?”

Pero Shooter simplemente estaba reflejando lo que había en su corazón, y por eso terminó llevándola al almacén que su amigo le había indicado la noche anterior. Sabía que era casi imposible que su cabeza siguiera allí, pero al menos tenía que buscar alguna pista. Tenía miedo, pero no se perdonaría a sí misma volver a perder la oportunidad.

\--------------------

Después de huir de Shinjuku, Shizuo había decidido seguir el consejo de Tom e irse a casa a descansar un poco. Luego de una ducha y un desayuno/almuerzo casero, había hecho el intento de recuperar algunas horas de sueño, sin éxito alguno. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, y en lo que podría ocurrir a partir de entonces. Sabía que Vorona estaba trabajando con o para Izaya, que los dos tenían intenciones de destruirlo, y al mismo tiempo, tenían algún plan retorcido que involucraba usar la cabeza de Celty; además de ello, estaba esa otra mujer con quien Vorona estaba comerciando, no sabía quién era ni que tenía que ver, pero por el hecho de estar relacionada con los otros dos, ya estaba en su lista negra.

Había estado dando vueltas en el futón desde hacía horas, pero en esas condiciones se le hacía imposible descansar. Izaya siempre estaba buscando la forma de arruinar su vida, era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba, pero por si le parecía poco, ahora también estaba involucrando a la persona que más le importaba, y ni siquiera podía hacer nada para advertirle, porque no estaba seguro de qué exactamente era lo que estaba tramando.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada de manera similar a como lo había hecho en el escritorio de la oficina; era un hábito extraño, pero por alguna razón le ayudaba a organizar sus ideas. Estaba convencido de que él mismo había empeorado la situación, porque ahora gracias a que era demasiado obvio, Izaya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Celty, y estaba seguro que buscaría la forma de utilizar eso en su contra. 

La opción más obvia y aterradora sería que le hiciera daño a ella para herirlo indirectamente, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado, pues ella era muy fuerte, y perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola. Alternativamente, podía usar esa información para chantajearlo, decírselo a Shinra o peor aún, a ella misma. Se ruborizó furiosamente de sólo imaginar lo que pasaría si ella se enterara; probablemente diría algo como ‘Oh, Shizuo, me halagas, y te lo agradezco, pero mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecen a Shinra’, y luego su relación se tornaría insoportablemente incómoda e inevitablemente perecería.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas? Debería estar advirtiéndole sobre… algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro. Tenía que haber matado a esa pulga hacía años, antes que se le ocurriera meterse con ella; ahora no le quedaba más opción que quedarse a esperar a que Izaya actuara, y esto lo frustraba a niveles que él mismo no podía comprender. Decidió abandonar sus intentos por dormir y se levantó del futón, buscando el paquete de cigarrillos que había dejado sobre la mesa, y justo cuando se disponía a tomarlo, notó que su teléfono celular había recibido un mensaje. Luego de encender su primer cigarrillo del día –un hecho que lo sorprendió, ya había tardado demasiado- abrió el mensaje con interés.

[Hermano, estaré fuera unos tres días por trabajo. Necesito que alguien cuide de Dokusonmaru mientras no estoy.] El mensaje provenía de Kasuka, su hermano menor, quien rara vez se comunicaba con él, pues estaba constantemente ocupado con su trabajo de actor. Dokusonmaru era el nombre de su gato, que era su único compañero de piso.

[Seguro, estoy libre hoy.] Decidió omitir los detalles de por qué se encontraba libre. [Puedo pasar más tarde.]

[Pensaba pedirte que les preguntaras a tus amigos que lo cuidaron la última vez, pero si quieres hacerlo tú, está bien.] Sus amigos que lo cuidaron la última vez fueron Shinra y Celty, y por supuesto habían hecho un gran trabajo, pero no es que fuese tan difícil cuidar de un gato…

[Les preguntaré, pero ¿no confías en que pueda cuidar de él?]

[No se trata de eso. Pensé que estarías ocupado. Si quieres cuidarlo tú, mejor.]

Shizuo suspiró. Sabía que Kasuka confiaba en él, pero tenía razón. La última vez había estado muy ocupado, y por eso lo había dejado a cargo de sus amigos. Aún así, no tenía muchas ganas de recurrir a ellos ahora; ya había molestado demasiado a Celty, y sentía que Shinra no le haría ningún favor después de la forma como lo había tratado en la mañana.

Por otro lado, Kasuka pagaba excesivamente bien, así que supuso que no les importaría pasar por alto el detalle de que se trataba de su hermano y simplemente tomarlo en cuenta como un cliente más.

[Yo puedo cuidarlo hoy y que ellos se encarguen los otros dos días, si te parece bien.]

[No hay problema. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento mientras no estoy. Gracias.]

\--------------------

Después de haber recorrido la ciudad durante varias horas, Celty se detuvo a descansar con Shooter en una zona de construcción, bastante retirada del ajetreo del resto de la ciudad. Aún le quedaban dos horas más para su próximo trabajo, pero sabía que su pobre corcel estaba agotado, y ella misma no se encontraba muy animada.

‘Después de todo, no pude encontrar absolutamente nada’. No estaba precisamente decepcionada, pues en realidad estaba segura que no hallaría lo que buscaba, pero empezaba a sentir que saboteaba sus propios logros. Ella misma había decidido no acudir cuando aún había tiempo, y luego había cambiado de opinión, así que no podía quejarse ya. ‘¿Qué es… lo que realmente deseo?’

En ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto, proveniente de Shizuo:

[Kasuka estará fuera de la ciudad. ¿Podrías cuidar a Dokusonmaru los próximos 2 días?]

La imagen del tierno felino vino a sus recuerdos, y sonrió internamente; era un gatito adorable aunque bastante travieso, y se había divertido mucho la última vez que lo cuidó. [Por supuesto. ¿Dónde lo busco?]

[Aún está en el departamento de Kasuka. Voy a buscarlo justo ahora.]

[Aún tengo un par de horas libres. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?]

\--------------------

Izaya regresó sonriente a su departamento/oficina, después de dar un largo e interesante paseo por las calles de Ikebukuro, ocupándose de cerrar algunos negocios e iniciar otros.

“¿Dónde demonios has estado?” lo regañó su secretaria. “Pensé que Shizuo te había matado definitivamente esta vez”.

“Oh, Namie, adoro lo optimista que eres”, comentó el informante riendo. “He tenido un día sumamente interesante, así que tomaré una siesta antes de continuar”.

“Si estuviera en tu lugar, no me sentiría tan feliz. La policía llegó cuando todo había pasado, y estuvieron indagando sobre la barandilla y el extintor. Es posible que vengan a registrar este lugar cuando menos te lo esperes”.

“Mmm, si eso pasa, tendremos que mudarnos a otro lugar. Pero para ese entonces, ya estaremos todos en el cielo, Namie-san”. Contestó él sin poder contener su alegría. “He visto cosas muy interesantes hoy, pero lo mejor de todo, es que Shinra no va a ser el único afectado. Saber que puedo hacer sufrir a Shizu-chan me hace sentir mucho mejor, no siento nada de culpa, nada, nada. Esta es la forma en que siempre he vivido, así que ahora sólo queda ver el fruto de mi arduo trabajo”.

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?”

“Contacta a Kujiragi. Nos reuniremos mañana”.

\--------------------

[¿Está bien que entremos si Kasuka no está?]

“No hay problema, siempre tengo una llave de su departamento en caso de emergencia. Además, me dijo que podía quedarme… no pienso hacerlo, pero, no pasa nada si sólo pasamos un momento a buscar al gato”.

A pesar de que Shizuo estaba actuando con naturalidad, Celty estaba indudablemente nerviosa. Nunca había estado en casa de una celebridad, de hecho nunca había pasado a un edificio tan lujoso, y se sentía como una invasora al estar en ese lugar. Luego de abrir la puerta, Shizuo le permitió entrar, y pudo observar lo amplio y hermoso que era el departamento. La decoración era algo extraña, con una mezcla de muebles artesanales y pinturas costosas, pero en general el ambiente era bastante tranquilo y discreto.

El pequeño felino hizo acto de presencia en la sala con un maullido inocente, y Shizuo se sentó en el suelo frente a él para saludarlo. Dokusonmaru lo observó por un momento, como tratando de recordarlo, y seguidamente se abalanzó sobre su cabeza, generando un gruñido en el guardaespaldas y una risita afortunadamente muda en su amiga.

“Oi, mi cabeza no es ningún cojín”. Shizuo lo retiró de su cabeza y lo observó. “Muéstrale más respeto a tu tío, ¿quieres?”

Cargó el gato en sus brazos de manera que mirara hacia Celty. “Recuerdas a Celty, ¿verdad? Ella va a cuidarte un par de días mientras no está tu padre. Salúdala”.

Hizo un gesto de saludo con la patita del gato, y Celty le contestó con el mismo gesto, sintiéndose inmensamente conmovida. Era muy inusual ver este lado de Shizuo, pero realmente podía ser muy infantil en algunas situaciones. Era agradable, lo adorable que podía ser cuando no se encontraba a la defensiva.

[Te llevas muy bien con los animales. Es raro que no tengas una mascota.]

“Ah, pues no tengo mucho tiempo libre para cuidar de una. Además no me gustaría forzar a un animal a estar encerrado todo el día”.  
Celty decidió sentarse en el suelo frente a Shizuo, con Dokusonmaru en medio. [¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?]

“Claro”. Se esforzó por prestarle toda su atención, aunque Dokusonmaru continuaba tratando de arrancarle sus lentes de sol con sus pequeñas patitas. 

[Hoy fui a ese lugar de nuevo… donde viste mi cabeza.]

“…” Shizuo permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y luego agregó en voz baja: “No tenías que hacerlo. Si tú y Shinra decidieron no buscarla más-”

No pudo terminar la frase cuando había un nuevo mensaje frente a sus ojos. [Quería hacerlo. Sabía que no estaría allí, pero quise intentarlo. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?]

Su mano estaba temblando ligeramente debido a la frustración que sentía, y a Shizuo se le hacía difícil leer, por lo que instintivamente colocó su mano sobre la de ella para mantener fijo el PDA. El reflejo de la dullahan fue abrir su mano y dejarlo caer al suelo, retirándola con nerviosismo. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, pero Shizuo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y lo recogió rápidamente para devolvérselo.

“Lo siento”. Se sentía como un idiota. No tenía derecho de tocarla, nunca le había dado ese permiso. Sólo se había permitido tocar su mano esa mañana porque estaba dormida, de haber estado despierta seguramente lo habría golpeado. Era un estúpido, eso estaba completamente mal, y lo sabía. 

Celty hizo un gesto con sus manos indicando que no pasaba nada, pero sabía que ese no era el caso. Alguna especie de corriente eléctrica se había esparcido a través de sus nervios en el momento en que sus manos se habían tocado, pero aunque la había sorprendido, no era realmente desagradable. No era miedo, ni nada parecido, pero era imposible de describir. Recibió el PDA en sus manos nuevamente y continuó escribiendo.

[Está bien, no te preocupes.] Y luego de mostrárselo retomó el hilo de la conversación. [Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer. Me había resignado a que nunca la encontraría, pero si alguien más la tiene, no sé qué pueda hacer con ella. Tengo miedo.]

“Tengo que decirte algo”. El joven realmente no quería interferir más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero tampoco quería que sufriera ningún daño. “Vorona estaba trabajando para Izaya. Lo que haya sido, cualquiera haya sido el trato, no lo estaba haciendo por sí misma. No sé exactamente qué es lo que planea esa maldita pulga, pero me aseguraré de matarlo antes que lo haga”.

Dokusonmaru había logrado deshacer el nudo de su corbatín, por lo que decidió simplemente quitárselo y usarlo como una especie de yo-yo improvisado para jugar con el gatito, mientras progresaba su conversación.

[¿Estás seguro?] La sensación extraña de un momento atrás había sido reemplazada por un escalofrío aterrador. ¿Quién sabía qué clase de planes macabros podría tener el informante? Tal vez se trataba de algún negocio con traficantes de órganos o ladrones de identidad, o cualquier otra atrocidad.

“Sí, ya tenía la sospecha, pero él mismo me lo confirmó hoy”. Shizuo contestó de forma casual, jugando con Dokusonmaru.

[¿Hoy? ¿En qué momento lo viste?]

“Ah, por la mañana. Tom me dio el día libre, así que fui a Shinjuku”.

[P-P-P-Pero, ¿no estabas herido?]

“Ya estoy bien, me curo bastante rápido”.

Increíble. Shizuo era sencillamente increíble. Ya ella sabía que Izaya había tenido su cabeza en su posesión un tiempo atrás, pero nunca había logrado investigar por qué. Luego de eso, había sido recuperada por la policía, y ahora parecía que estaba en sus manos de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Exactamente, ¿qué estaba planeando?

[¿Podrías… no decirle a Shinra nada de esto? No quiero que se preocupe más de la cuenta.]

“No hay problema. No pensaba decirle nada de todas formas”.

[Gracias.] Celty utilizó sus sombras para hacer una bola de lana artificial y se la arrojó a Dokusonmaru, quien inmediatamente se olvidó del corbatín de Shizuo y salió a entretenerse con ese nuevo juguete, generando una sonrisa cálida en el guardaespaldas. Celty tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por ignorar la corriente eléctrica que parecía llegar directo a su inerte corazón cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

Pasaron un par de minutos simplemente mirando al incansable felino jugar, hasta que Shizuo rompió el silencio. “…No te ves feliz”.

Era una frase sumamente simple, pero la sobresaltó. [¿Qué quieres decir?]

“Esta mañana…” suspiró. “Esta mañana me dijiste algo muy parecido a lo de ahora; que no sabías qué hacer, que tenías miedo, y al final habías decidido dejar las cosas como están ahora. Ya que esa fue la decisión que tomaste, deberías estar feliz, pero no lo estás”.

[Claro que estoy feliz.] Respondió algo irritada. [Estoy muy feliz con la vida que tengo. Tengo un novio amoroso que me espera en casa, y amigos que me aceptan como soy. Tengo un trabajo. Estoy feliz.]

“Si estás realmente feliz…” continuó cuidadosamente. “¿Qué haces perdiendo la tarde con el guardaespaldas de un cobrador y el gato de su hermano?”

Celty se sobresaltó de nuevo. [¿Estás corriéndome?]

“Nada de eso”, contestó él moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación. “Pero, hace mucho que estás huyendo. Me he dado cuenta. Haces lo posible por llegar tarde a casa, te niegas a seguir buscando tu cabeza, pero te desesperas y cuestionas apenas consigues una pista, y ahora tienes un par de horas libres y en lugar de pasarlas con tu novio o buscando alguna otra señal estás aquí… huyendo”.

Las palabras de Shizuo eran muy fuertes, pero verdaderas. Hacía mucho que estaba evitando enfrentarse a su realidad y sus temores, pero no sentía que estuviera usándolo por eso; en realidad simplemente se sentía bien a su lado, esa era la única razón por la que recurría a él. ¿Acaso estaba usándolo? ¿Estaba haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos, a favor de sus propias necesidades? ¿Era así como se sentía?

“No me malentiendas, puedas quedarte cuanto gustes; demonios, puedes mudarte a vivir conmigo si quieres”, continuó a modo de broma, aunque en el fondo la idea se le hacía bastante deseable. “Pero ¿es así como quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?”

La dullahan miró a su amigo y luego a la pantalla de su PDA, pensando qué contestar, pero no tenía idea.

“Quiero que seas feliz”. La miró con absoluta sinceridad. “Espero que realmente lo estés, y que sea yo quien está equivocado”.

Pero ella aún no podía organizar sus pensamientos, y permaneció cabizbaja frente a él.

“Um… iré a buscar las cosas de Dokusonmaru, ya regreso”.

Shizuo se levantó lentamente y se adentró en el departamento, buscando en cada habitación los juguetes del gato y su comida en la cocina. Hacía mucho que Celty no lucía realmente feliz, y lo sabía, pero nunca se había atrevido a confrontarla directamente; sin embargo, ahora que había descubierto lo mucho que le importaba, lo único que deseaba era que fuese feliz, sin importar cómo, sólo quería verla animada, haciendo planes y ayudando a las personas con la misma energía de siempre. Quería hacerle ver la situación en la que estaba y las opciones que tenía frente a ella, y sólo esperaba no haberse mostrado demasiado insensible. Decidió tomarse un tiempo deliberadamente prolongado para dejarla pensar un rato.

Celty se quedó observando al gatito mientras su mente viajaba muy lejos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía realmente feliz, pero había algunos momentos en los que todavía podía sentirse como una humana, como en ese instante, o un rato antes, cuando estaba paseando por la ciudad con Shooter. Eran momentos efímeros, siempre interrumpidos por sus propios temores.

Observó a Dokusonmaru jugando alegremente con su bola de sombras, era imposible no querer a algo tan tierno. Podía decir que los humanos parecían enamorarse a primera vista de las mascotas tan adorables como él, y realmente no importaba lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer, siempre que se viera tan lindo. Cuando un humano compraba o recogía una mascota, poco le importaba saber de dónde provenía, o qué pensaba o sentía; sólo anhelaba tener alguien que le hiciera compañía, alguien tierno a quien abrazar- nunca le preguntaban al animal si quería estar con ese humano, pero se daba por sentado que debía hacerlo, después de todo, el humano le proporcionaba un techo, alimento y seguridad. La mascota dependía del humano, le estaba agradecido, le amaba; y el humano lo consentía y llenaba de mimos, le compraba los juguetes que quisiera, y también lo amaba. Era un amor instantáneo, basado en la dependencia, y nadie podía negar que fuera real…

Pero no era como el amor que sentía un humano por otro. El animal no podía hablar, pero se esforzaba por comprender al humano e integrarse a su mundo, y con el tiempo, el humano aprendía a comunicarse con él. Si el humano había tenido a la mascota por muchos años, aprendía a interpretar sus hábitos y gestos, pero aún así era incapaz de conocer las verdaderas emociones del animal. No le interesaba, realmente; siempre que el animal estuviera viviendo en buenas condiciones, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Inevitablemente, por el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo, y por el hecho de que el animal dependía del humano, terminaban amándose el uno al otro.

‘Tú eres… igual que yo, ¿verdad?’ Había llegado a una conclusión dolorosa, algo que debía haber notado hace tiempo, pero que siempre dejó oculto en el fondo de su alma porque tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. ‘No soy más que un juguete bonito o una mascota para Shinra’.

Se recostó en el suelo en posición fetal y creó una especie de manta protectora con sus sombras. ‘Y todo este tiempo yo sólo… he tenido demasiado miedo de alejarme de él’.

Su amor era real y palpable, pero distaba de ser hermoso. Estaba lleno de mentiras y secretos, de dependencia e inseguridad, de lealtades disparejas. Lo amaba, más que a nadie, pero sus sentimientos sólo le hacían daño.

Cuando Shizuo regresó a la sala, la encontró acostada en el suelo, cubierta en sombras.

“¿Celty?” colocó todas las cosas que traía en la mesa y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. “¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás-?”

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando notó que tenía sus manos en el casco a la altura de donde irían sus ojos, y que su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente. Estaba llorando, como nunca la había visto llorar.

“Ah, y-yo…” No era muy bueno con las palabras, y no tenía idea de qué debía hacer. ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Fue lo que dijo? ¿Él la había hecho llorar?

Celty retiró sus manos del casco y las usó para escribir un breve mensaje, estirando un brazo para mostrárselo a su amigo sin tener que cambiar su posición. [¿Crees que Shinra me ame?]

“¿Eh?” Él había estado preocupándose por las cosas que le había dicho, pero en realidad parecía tratarse de un problema sentimental. “Por supuesto que te ama”.

Celty no pareció conformarse con esa respuesta, e inmediatamente estaba formulando otra pregunta. [¿Crees que me ame como un hombre ama a una mujer?]

“¡¿Eh?!” Shizuo no estaba esperando esa clase de pregunta. Dolía. Dolía muchísimo. Ya era suficiente saber que estaban perdidamente enamorados, que vivían juntos y que probablemente se casarían en un futuro no muy lejano, no era necesario tener que obligarlo a decirlo. “Pues… por… las cosas que dice… sí… supongo que sí”.

La dullahan no parecía encontrar consuelo alguno, al menos no todavía. [¿Crees que él quiere que yo sea feliz?]

Shizuo no encontró respuesta, lo único que vino a su mente fue ‘No tanto como yo, seguramente’, pero no podía decirle eso. Realmente no tenía una respuesta, ¿quién demonios sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto? Izaya tal vez tendría una idea, pero… por lo que él había observado, Shinra parecía vivir en un cuento de hadas de algún universo paralelo, para él los problemas e inconvenientes no existían, así que era muy probable que ni siquiera hubiera notado que Celty no había sido feliz por mucho tiempo.

“Uh… No creo ser la persona más indicada, pero… supongo que… si dos personas se aman, deben hacerse felices el uno al otro, ¿verdad?”

[Ya veo.] Sus respuestas no le daban ningún alivio, por lo que bajó el brazo que sostenía su PDA y permaneció inmóvil en el suelo.

“¿En serio te estás preocupando por eso?” preguntó el joven con incredulidad; ella sólo volteó a mirarlo y asintió. “¡Vamos! ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Shinra que te hiciera dudar a estas alturas?”

No hubo respuesta, por lo que se preocupó un poco. No podía ser que los sentimientos de Shinra cambiaran radicalmente de un día al otro, simplemente era muy extraño. “Oi, es en serio, ¿qué ocurre con ustedes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé que en realidad llegaría a tener lectores... muchas gracias por sus opiniones :D


	5. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando mencioné en el primer capítulo que el canon se convertiría en un punto en la distancia... me refería a esto. De aquí en adelante la historia se desvía muy radicalmente de las novelas. Muy, muy radicalmente.

Celty no podía evitar sentirse intimidada, después de todo, se encontraba a nivel del suelo, y Shizuo la estaba observando fijamente, aparentemente sin intenciones de apartarse hasta que le proporcionara una explicación. Decidió deshacerse del manto de sombras y sentarse a su misma altura. [He estado pensando mucho últimamente… hacía mucho tiempo me había rendido y había decidido hacer una vida nueva, porque creí que no tendría oportunidad de recuperar mis recuerdos.] Le dio tiempo de leer y luego prosiguió. [Aunque he tenido una oportunidad tras otra, y me he sentido tentada a ir tras ella otra vez, le prometí a Shinra que no lo haría. Aún así, él no confía en mí.] [Me miente y oculta cosas, porque tiene miedo de que lo abandone, aún cuando le he jurado que no lo haré. Siento que no cree en mí, que no me cree capaz de tomar decisiones, que se siente mi dueño.] [No me siento bien, últimamente no me he sentido como una mujer, sino como un animal atrapado.]

Luego de darle tiempo de asimilar el último mensaje, agregó: [Lo siento. Te he hecho escucharme otra vez.]

“Nada de eso”. Shizuo tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener el impulso de convertir a Shinra en carne molida en ese preciso momento, principalmente porque eso sólo le haría más daño al ángel que tenía frente a él. “Nada de eso, no eres ningún animal, eso es una estupidez. No. Escucha”.

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración, intentando armar una idea coherente, para después ignorar todas sus dudas y tomar una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, como una manera más directa de hacer llegar su mensaje. “Escucha. Eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, valiente, fuerte, graciosa, elegante, y dulce. Tienes todas las cualidades de un ser humano maravilloso, es imposible no amarte de esa forma”.

Pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Celty a través del contacto con su mano, y de una leve reacción de sorpresa en el resto de su cuerpo, e inmediatamente comprendió lo que acababa de decir. “E-Es decir…” continuó, apretando más su mano, con igual o más nerviosismo. “Eso es lo que él te diría. Algo como eso”.

Ella se sintió extrañamente decepcionada tras escuchar la última frase. El contacto de sus manos, al igual que su mirada sincera y la dulzura de su voz la habían llenado de un inmenso sentimiento de esperanza, y sus palabras la habían hecho temblar levemente con nerviosismo y algo más que no podía identificar del todo.

‘Es imposible no amarte de esa forma’. 

Esas palabras habían cambiado algo dentro de ella, habían hecho que su corazón latiera fuertemente contra sus costillas, pero esa última corrección había hecho que volviera a su lugar, muerto e inmóvil: ‘Eso es lo que él te diría. Algo como eso’.

La dullahan soltó su mano para escribir una respuesta: [Gracias, de nuevo.]

Él le sonrió cálidamente, esperando haber logrado animarla, al menos un poco, y ella rodeó su torso con sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Sí, definitivamente la amaba, ya no podía negárselo a sí mismo. La sensación de tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo saber que su alma siempre le pertenecería a alguien más, estaba causándole la única clase de dolor que no podía soportar. Aún así, sabía que ella lo quería, aunque de una forma diferente, y trataba de conformarse con esa idea. Le devolvió el abrazo, de la forma que había querido hacerlo esa misma mañana, y acarició su espalda con sus manos suavemente.

En lugar de romper el abrazo, ella apoyó su casco sobre el hombro de Shizuo, sonriendo internamente. Se sentía segura con él; la hacía sentir más fuerte sólo con existir a su lado, y le daba el valor para hacer cualquier cosa. Siempre había sido así: él disipaba sus miedos y la ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera, sin causarle culpa o duda alguna. Celty decidió, en ese momento, ser más honesta con él y decirle cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente, porque él nunca la juzgaría ni la alejaría de sus metas.

Shizuo había tomado su propia decisión. Haría todo lo que pudiera para hacerla feliz, y si tenía que meterle algo de sentido común a Shinra a los golpes, o amenazarlo con destruir cada una de sus posesiones a menos que se disculpara con ella, lo haría. Y si tenía que actuar como un terapeuta de parejas sin licencia para ellos, sin importar cuánto doliera o qué tan lenta y dolorosamente lo matara el verlos alimentar su amor, aún así lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para compensárselo a ella, porque ella lo hacía querer vivir y le hacía sentir que valía algo, y aunque tuviera que morir por ella aún así no sería suficiente.

Inconscientemente, acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello de su amiga, y le plantó un breve beso en el hombro, llenándose de arrepentimiento tan pronto como la sintió tensarse y dejar sus brazos.

Ella apenas había sentido el beso a través de las sombras de su traje, pero sabía que no lo había imaginado, así que rompió el abrazo abruptamente y escribió un mensaje para él: [Se hace tarde. Tengo que dejar a Dokusonmaru en casa y luego ir a trabajar.] Señaló la esquina de la pantalla donde aparecía la hora, para mostrarle lo que quería decir.

“Ah, es verdad”. Casi lo había olvidado. Se dio la vuelta y encontró al gatito durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, seguramente cansado después de juguetear tanto. “Buscaré una bolsa para que puedas llevarte sus cosas”.

Los dos se levantaron sintiéndose un poco mareados, y mientras que ella cargaba al gatito cuidadosamente, intentando no despertarlo, él metió la comida y los juguetes en una bolsa que después le entregó, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

“Que tengan buenas noches”, le dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras que ella permanecía en silencio en el pasillo; ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas, sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia como manera de agradecerle y despedirse. “Dile a Shooter que conduzca con cuidado”.

Shizuo le sonrió, y la observó marcharse hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión; entonces entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminando lentamente hacia el sofá, donde se dio permiso de sentarse y organizar sus ideas. Sólo entonces notó la pequeña lágrima que había logrado escapar de su ojo. 

“Eres un idiota, llorando por una chica”. Se susurró a sí mismo, secándose la lágrima.

Siempre pensó que era incapaz de amar, porque inevitablemente lastimaría a la otra persona, pero nunca se imaginó que sería él quien resultara herido. Ni siquiera era culpa de ella, él era el único responsable, y estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor siempre y cuando ella fuese feliz.

“Kasuka, creo que aceptaré tu oferta por esta noche. Estoy demasiado cansado para ir a casa”.

\--------------------

Celty dejó a Dokusonmaru en su apartamento, ignorando las preguntas de su novio y disculpándose para salir rápidamente otra vez. Izaya la estaba esperando ya, y el punto de reunión quedaba un poco lejos, así que no debía perder más tiempo.

\--------------------

“¿Hola? Habla Iza-- … Aw, y yo que pensaba que me llamabas porque extrañabas el sonido de mi voz… Cállate un poco, Shinra… Hablaré con ella cuando llegue… Tal vez no te está hablando porque eres un fetichista pervertido… No hay ninguna cabeza que encontrar, ya te lo dije… ¿Yo soy incompetente? Eres tan tierno, ni siquiera me estás pagando… ¿Shizu-chan? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con…? Aw, no me digas que dejaste que te la roba-- ¡Ja ja ja! Toqué un tema sensible, ¿ne? No te pongas así a la defensiva. Yo estoy de tu lado… Te avisaré si encuentro algo; sólo dale algo de espacio para que podamos trabajar”.

Cualquier transeúnte podría haber escuchado este lado de la conversación telefónica de Izaya con su mejor amigo, hablando animadamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro junto a la vía principal. Shinra lo había llamado tan pronto como su novia había dejado su hogar, quejándose de que ella había estado ausente casi todo el día y no le había dado ninguna explicación cuando regresó; simplemente había pasado a dejar el gato de Kasuka a su cargo antes de irse otra vez. El doctor le comentó sus preocupaciones sobre la posibilidad de que ella estuviera tratando de encontrar su cabeza de nuevo, y acusó a su amigo informante de ser un incompetente, al no darse cuenta de la supuesta complicidad de Shizuo.

Todo aquello había sido previsto en el esquema de Izaya, así que trató sin cuidado las preocupaciones de su amigo y esperó a que la motociclista se reuniera con él en el lugar acordado.

\--------------------

[Lamento llegar tarde. Tuve algunos inconvenientes.] Celty se disculpó tan pronto como llegó.

“Llegas justo a tiempo, todo está bien”. Le respondió su ‘amigo’ con una expresión alegre, entregándole un sobre. “Necesito que lleves estos documentos a la dirección que aparece escrita en él, y a cambio ellos te darán un paquete. Debes llevarlo a mi oficina a primera hora de la mañana”.

Celty no solía cuestionar por qué sus trabajos debían ser hechos de cierta forma o en cierto momento, simplemente los realizaba; así que esa vez tampoco preguntó. Sin embargo, tenía algunas dudas sobre algo que estaba completamente segura que él podría responder.

Ahora bien, si él quería responder, era un asunto completamente diferente.

[Hey, ¿está bien si te pregunto algo?]

“Por favor, Celty, adelante”. Respondió él con falsa humildad.

Ella dudó un poco antes de continuar, no podía simplemente preguntarle qué había hecho con su cabeza y cómo había ido a parar a aquel sitio, así que intentó algo más indirecto. [¿Qué sabes sobre esta chica rusa llamada Vorona?]

“¿Vorona-chan? ¿No es esa la adorable novia de Shizu-chan?”

[Kôhai.] Lo corrigió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

“Ah, la conoces. ¿Entonces para qué me pides información?”

[Me atacó hace un tiempo, durante la Semana Dorada pasada, y luego se supone que la capturaron, pero reapareció otra vez anoche.]

“Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué una linda señorita como ella te atacaría? ¿Celos?” Dijo a manera de burla, pretendiendo no saber.

[No actúes como si no tuvieras idea. Obviamente está entrenada para matar.]

Izaya rió un poco. “Ah, lo siento. Podría investigar algo, pero no será gratis, obviamente”.

[No tengo problemas con eso.]

“Mm… alguien parece muy interesada. ¿Qué planeas hacerle?”

[Preferiría no decirlo.] Ella sabía que él nunca le había hecho daño directamente, pero también estaba consciente de que había tenido su cabeza alguna vez por razones no reveladas, así que no podía depositar su confianza en él.

“Ya veo. Bueno, si quieres, podemos hablar al respecto mañana en la mañana después que me hayas traído el paquete que te entregarán hoy”. Dijo el informante animadamente. “Nadie tiene que saberlo”.

La dullahan lo meditó por un momento. En realidad, sí estaba interesada en saber más sobre Vorona y sobre quien sea que la hubiese contratado, pero la información de Izaya solía ser sólo parcialmente confiable, era posible que la engañara para mantenerla al margen de todo. Aún así, una media verdad era mejor que nada.

[Está bien. Pasaré por tu oficina a primera hora.] Fue el último mensaje que le mostró antes de partir a visitar a su cliente.

Izaya se despidió con la mano y la vio alejarse, con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción. Aunque Celty no era humana, se comportaba como si lo fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso le proporcionaba grandes ventajas a la hora de predecir su comportamiento. Sabía que tras lo ocurrido, querría saber todo lo posible sobre sus enemigos, y que la única fuente de información confiable era él mismo, así que inevitablemente terminaría acudiendo a él por su propia cuenta.

Era extremadamente sencillo llevarla hasta donde quería cuando lo hacía voluntariamente. La dirección que aparecía en el sobre era la de las oficinas de Yodogiri, y el único contenido de éste era una hoja de papel que decía ‘Este es el cuerpo’ y algunos billetes como compensación por las molestias. El paquete que le entregarían a cambio consistía en una caja con todos los resultados de las investigaciones de Yodogiri y Nebula sobre la inmortalidad y las criaturas mitológicas; no había ningún motivo por el cual no pudiese llevarle el paquete inmediatamente, pero necesitaba que lo tuviera en su departamento esa noche, porque ese tiempo era más que suficiente para llamar a Shinra y pedirle que lo revisara y confirmara sus sospechas de que ella definitivamente le estaba ocultando algo muy importante. Así, él probablemente la confrontaría en la mañana, y ella saldría rápidamente a reclamarle a Izaya, quien la estaría esperando en su oficina en compañía de Kujiragi y sus hombres.

Todo iba a salir bien, de acuerdo a sus planes. Con esta idea, el informante se retiró felizmente a continuar cerrando otros negocios.

\--------------------

Celty llegó a la dirección indicada, preguntándose qué clase de oficinas estarían abiertas al público a esa hora. ‘Nada legal, seguramente’. Después de identificarse como la mensajera de Orihara y preguntar por Kujiragi-san, que era el nombre de contacto que le había dado su empleador, la hicieron pasar a uno de los niveles superiores, donde se encontraba en una oficina pequeña y nada fuera de lo común, una mujer de mediana edad con cabello corto y lentes, que se mostró gratamente sorprendida al verla llegar.

“Ya estás aquí, pasa adelante”. Le dijo sonriendo y abriéndole la puerta para permitirle entrar. “Siéntate”.

[No es necesario. Sólo vine a hacer una entrega.] Escribió Celty en su PDA y luego le mostró el mensaje con una mano y el sobre con la otra.

La mujer la observó sonriente, pero no era la clase de expresión que se veía en alguien que intentaba ser amable, era algo más retorcido, similar a la forma en que la veía Emilia. Sin embargo, había algo más, aunque en ese momento no podía identificar exactamente qué era.

“¿Celty-san?”. La mencionada se sobresaltó levemente, pues no esperaba que supiera su nombre; sin embargo, asumió que Izaya simplemente se lo había dicho para generarle más confianza. “¿Podrías… quitarte el casco?”

Aquello era definitivamente extraño. ¿Se trataba de algún juego raro de Izaya? ¿Acaso había cámaras en la oficina para exponerla al público? ¿O sólo era alguna ciudadana curiosa que quería confirmar la existencia de una leyenda urbana? Mientras Celty se planteaba todas estas posibilidades, la mujer continuó.

“Perdóname, he sido realmente maleducada”. Hizo una reverencia. “Mi nombre es Kasane Kujiragi, y es un gusto conocerte, Celty-san. He oído mucho sobre ti. No tienes que quitarte el casco si no quieres, pero por favor, espera a que haya revisado el contenido del sobre antes de irte”.

Kujiragi tomó el sobre y lo abrió sin ninguna delicadeza, leyendo atentamente el mensaje que le había dejado Izaya: ‘Este es el cuerpo’. Sonrió con complacencia y volvió a dejar el papel dentro del sobre, cerrándolo y colocándolo sobre su escritorio.

[¿Está todo en orden?] Preguntó Celty, dispuesta a marcharse.

“Sí, todo está justo como esperaba… Orihara-san te dijo que ahora yo debía entregarte algo, ¿verdad?” preguntó la mujer de lentes, y la otra asintió. “Bien. No hace falta que te quites el casco, porque yo lo sé”.

Celty giró su cuello a un lado en señal de confusión. Ya les había revelado su identidad a muchas personas, así que era posible que esa mujer la conociera por medio de alguien más; pero seguía habiendo algo inquietante sobre ella. Una presencia extraña…

La dullahan pudo observar cómo los ojos de la joven que se encontraba frente a ella se volvían de un color rojo, como si se llenaran de sangre repentinamente, y de su mano salía la inconfundible hoja de una katana.

‘¡¿Sa-Saika?!’

Ya estaba familiarizada con esto, había visto a Anri-chan pasar por esa transformación decenas de veces, pero no creía que fuese posible verlo en alguien más. Instintivamente retrocedió, y utilizó sus sombras como brazos que salieron preparados para desarmar a su oponente…

Pero Kujiragi no la estaba atacando. En lugar de eso continuaba sonriendo, y su expresión sólo se tornó más alegre cuando observó la respuesta de las sombras de Celty. “Lo sabía, lo sabía. Tú no vienes de este mundo, al igual que yo”.

Todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado; la katana regresó a su lugar dentro del cuerpo de Kujiragi, y sus ojos regresaron a su color natural. Las sombras de Celty también regresaron a su estado habitual, aunque su mente continuaba en estado de alerta.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

“Esta es toda la confirmación que necesito. Eres una dullahan, al igual que mi madre”.

[¿M-Madre?] Alcanzó a escribir Celty con una mano temblorosa. Finalmente entendió la clase de presencia que había percibido el primer momento en que la vio: era la figura de algo sobrenatural, como ella misma.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún vivía en Irlanda, era capaz de comunicarse con otras dullahan al igual que con otros seres sobrenaturales, pero desde que había llegado a Japón había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo, aún cuando también había encontrado seres de otro mundo en ese lugar. Sin embargo, esta vez lo percibió, aunque no pudo identificarlo en un primer momento, y la presencia de algo más se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

“Así es. Mi madre… lo siento, ¿te he asustado? Por favor siéntate, no te haré daño. Sólo intentaba comprobar que realmente eras… ya sabes”.

[No. Está bien. No hace falta. Debo irme.] Escribió la motociclista rápidamente, dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

“Celty-san”, llamó la otra mujer con la misma amabilidad que había mostrado desde un principio. “Aún no te he entregado el paquete. No creo que Orihara-san esté muy contento si llegas con las manos vacías”.

Celty estaba convencida de que se trataba de alguna trampa, pero no tenía idea de qué significaba todo aquello de la madre de Kujiragi y qué tenía que ver la espada Saika. Debía ser cautelosa, y asegurarse de darle unos cuantos golpes a Izaya por ponerla en una situación tan extraña y peligrosa.

La dullahan siguió a su clienta fuera de la oficina, a través de un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una gran puerta al final de éste. Con sólo pararse frente a ella, tuvo una sensación muy familiar… dolorosamente familiar. Otra presencia sobrenatural, de la misma clase que ella, no, más bien, algo que pertenecía a ella…

“Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo que hay detrás de esa puerta…” Dijo la joven de sonrisa amable. “Si es tuya, definitivamente lo sabes”.

Celty se limitó a poner sus manos sobre el pomo de la puerta, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, aunque su corazón ni siquiera debería latir. Estaba tan cerca otra vez, y una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que debía salir corriendo, pero otra sólo quería abrir esa puerta y reencontrarse con su cabeza una vez más, y simplemente verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

“Estás temblando, Celty-san… Verás, Orihara-san quiere obligarte a unirte nuevamente con tu cabeza, regresar a tu estado de Valkyria y abrir las puertas del Valhalla… pero, él solamente quiere hacer eso porque no le importan tus sentimientos. Para él no eres más que un monstruo haciéndose pasar por humano, así que no respeta lo que sientes”, continuó Kujiragi en un tono de voz tranquilo. “Pero yo también soy como tú, y por eso sé que aunque no seas humana, eres una persona y tienes derecho a escoger. Así que te daré la opción: puedes continuar trabajando con Orihara-san, dejar que te utilice y eventualmente te obligue a regresar a un estado contra tu voluntad; o puedes trabajar conmigo, permitirme averiguar más sobre ti, y ayudarme a destruirlo a él, que es el verdadero monstruo”.

Celty debía considerar sus opciones, pero se le hacía difícil creerle a alguien que tenía negocios con Izaya. Estaba segura de que ambos estaban trabajando juntos y que intentarían usarla para sus propósitos, pero con todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente era casi imposible distinguir quién quería hacerle daño y quién no.

“Se supone que mañana nos reuniremos los 3, y que él llevará a cabo sus planes, pero yo sólo pretenderé estar de su lado. La verdad es que no necesito nada de él, así que tú y yo podemos trabajar directamente… Si no confías en mí, te diré algo más: la espada que existe dentro de mí, es la mitad de Saika; la otra mitad existe en el cuerpo de Anri Sonohara, y fue utilizada para separarte de tu cabeza hace 20 años. Yo se la di a Shingen, y también le di toda la información sobre las dullahan, así fue como te encontró”.

[¡¿Y cómo pretendes que confíe en ti, cuando me dices que por tu culpa ha ocurrido todo esto?!] Celty soltó la puerta y respondió rápidamente, sintiendo una mezcla de ira e impotencia.

“No fue así”, Kujiragi negó con cierto pesar. “La verdadera identidad de mi madre fue descubierta por Nebula hace 20 años, y ellos se la llevaron para hacer algunos experimentos. Le pagaron a mi familia una gran cantidad de dinero, pero nunca nos la regresaron. Un día encontré al doctor Shingen y le imploré que me la regresara, pero me dijo que había escapado, que había perdido todos sus recuerdos sobre su vida en Japón y había regresado a Irlanda. Investigué todo lo necesario sobre los orígenes de mi madre, y le prometí cualquier cantidad de dinero si la traía de vuelta, pero él no quería dinero, quería esta katana, que fue todo lo que me dejó. No quise dársela, así que la fundí y la dividí en dos partes iguales. Cuando supe para qué la había usado, entendí que mi madre nunca había huido; ellos probablemente la asesinaron de alguna forma. Por eso creé esta corporación: con esta Saika, creé muchos hijos que la componen, y yo como su madre, soy su líder, pero puedo mantener un perfil bajo como la secretaria de la corporación. Nadie conoce al verdadero Yodogiri, porque todos lo son”.

La dullahan se estremeció ante la historia de Kujiragi, y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, ellas eran muy parecidas… aún así, algo seguía inquietándola.

[¿Por qué me revelas todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?]

“Quiero saber qué ocurrió con mi madre”, respondió Kujiragi inmediatamente. “Tanto la Farmacéutica Yagiri como nosotros, hemos hecho muchos experimentos con tu cabeza, pero no hay forma alguna de destruirla. Por eso, creo que la respuesta se halla en otra parte. Lo que quiero es que cooperes conmigo y me ayudes a descubrirlo”.

[Pero, ¿qué tal si descubres la verdadera forma de matarme? ¿Qué ganaré yo entonces?]

“Es por eso que necesito tu consentimiento”, contestó la joven con una sonrisa. “Si está entre tus planes recuperar tu cabeza, yo puedo dártela, a cambio de que trabajes para mí. De lo contrario, por favor olvida todo lo que te he dicho, y continúa con la vida que has llevado hasta ahora… Orihara-san buscará la manera de aprovecharse de ti, y luego yo haré uso de lo que él haya descubierto”.

Esa mujer era verdaderamente aterradora, a pesar de tener una apariencia tan amable; parecía que de cualquier manera se terminaría saliendo con la suya. Además, había confesado haber intentado destruir su cabeza, y probablemente ella había sido quien había contratado a Vorona para que la robara. Celty sentía el corazón en la garganta, estaba simultáneamente aterrada y emocionada, y aunque todo parecía indicarle que sin importar la opción que escogiera saldría perdiendo…

“De cualquier forma, hagas lo que hagas, nadie va a molestarse contigo. Yo te apoyaré”.

Estaba segura que Shizuo seguiría siendo su amigo sin importar qué. Aunque ella lo olvidara, él volvería a encontrar la forma de hacerse parte de su vida; aunque ella decidiera marcharse, él buscaría la forma de seguir en contacto, aunque ella estuviera a punto de morir, él golpearía a la Muerte en la cara y la traería de vuelta. Sólo pensar en eso la hacía sentirse más segura.

Si él seguía a su lado, probablemente el resto de sus amigos le seguirían, y en cuanto a Shinra…

Dado el estado de su relación, un cambio radical les haría bien. Le daría la oportunidad de descubrir si él podía amarla a pesar de las dificultades.

Respiró profundamente antes de responder: [Estoy de acuerdo. Hagamos un trato.]

Kujiragi sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la enorme puerta, revelando un montón de objetos curiosos, pero sólo uno era realmente importante para Celty. En medio de todos los demás, estaba, tal como la recordaba: su cabello, su piel, sus facciones. Habían pasado tantos años que había olvidado algunos de sus rasgos, pero la reconoció inmediatamente. Sintió sus manos temblar con anticipación, y Kujiragi posó una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla. Tan pronto como la tocó, sus ojos se abrieron, y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

\--------------------

Celty se levantó tras un largo sueño, o algo que se sentía como tal. Su mente había sido invadida por miles de recuerdos simultáneos, en forma de imágenes, sonidos y palabras. Recuerdos de cientos de años llegando a sus sentidos en un segundo, habían provocado una especie de sobrecarga en su alma. Ahora se encontraba acostada en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital, pero no estaba atada como todas aquellas veces en las que habían realizado autopsias y experimentos con su cuerpo.

“Madre, el sujeto se despertó”, escuchó decir a una voz masculina. Volteó a mirar al hombre que había hablado, notando que sus ojos también eran rojos, y que se estaba dirigiendo a Kujiragi.

“Ya veo. ¿Cómo te sientes?” preguntó la mencionada, acercándose a ella lentamente. Celty comenzó a tantear su traje, buscando su PDA, pero la mujer la detuvo. “No, no hace falta. Ahora puedes comunicarte de otra forma”.

Su cabeza se encontraba aún en sus manos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a escribir todo lo que quería decir. Ahora podía recordar cómo solía comunicarse antes: lo hacía por telepatía, de la misma forma como interactuaba con Shooter; sin embargo, en aquel entonces no interactuaba con seres humanos. Ahora debía hacerlo de una forma más… tradicional.

Colocó su cabeza encima de su cuello, y con ayuda de sus sombras, la mantuvo fija en su lugar. Aún así, aprender a hablar no era nada sencillo, por lo que se conformó con escribir por los momentos. [Me siento bien, pero, algo cansada.]

“Ya veo, era de esperarse”. Contestó Kujiragi. “Eres muy valiente, Celty-san”.

Al final, había recuperado todos sus recuerdos anteriores, pero no había tenido que sacrificar los nuevos. Shinra se había equivocado. Podía saber todo acerca de su pasado sin necesidad de olvidarse del presente; seguía siendo la misma persona, simplemente era más sabia. Pensar en todo eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz, y no podía esperar a llegar a casa y contarle la gran noticia.

Se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo, y recibió en sus manos el paquete que le entregó Kujiragi, sin ningún tipo de identificación.

“Esto es lo que quiere Orihara-san. Supongo que podemos mantener esto en secreto por los momentos”, le dijo la joven guiñando un ojo. “Será más divertido ver su rostro de decepción cuando le mostremos que no lo necesitamos en lo absoluto”.

Kujiragi rió infantilmente y Celty no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora que su cabeza estaba en su control, también lo estaban todas aquellas expresiones que sentía pero no podía exteriorizar anteriormente. Se sentía completa y feliz, y si no fuese porque apenas acababa de conocer a Kujiragi, y porque definitivamente no podía confiar en ella aún, la habría abrazado. Se volvió a colocar el casco y tomó el paquete que le fue entregado, sin preocuparse mucho por su contenido, para luego marcharse alegremente y abrazar a Shooter tan pronto como llegó a él.

\--------------------

La dullahan condujo más rápido que nunca para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, y apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento, fue en busca de su novio. Lo encontró en la cocina, aún con la mano vendada, aparentemente recalentando algunas sobras de la cena, y su primer instinto fue correr hacia sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

“¡Celty, qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Sabía que tu lado dere-dere saldría justo a tiem-” Antes que Shinra pudiera continuar con su monólogo habitual, fue interrumpido por la pantalla del PDA frente a sus ojos:

[Calla. Tengo algo importante que decirte.]

“Ah, ¡déjame adivinar! Viste alguno de esos documentales sobre aliens, y quieres advertirme sobre próximas invasiones; sé que crees que es un asunto de suma urgencia, pero en realidad, es muy poco probable que decidan invadirnos en esta época. Verás, las investigaciones di-”

Tuvo que interrumpir su discurso de nuevo cuando, justo frente a sus ojos, su amada se retiró el casco para revelar, no el adorable humo que tenía por rostro, al que él se había acostumbrado a amar, sino un rostro verdadero, con ojos y nariz y una desagradable sonrisa que parecía burlarse de él. Sintió como si se le clavaran un millón de puñales al mismo tiempo.

Su Celty no estaba. Había sido reemplazada por esa muñeca del frasco, aquella a la que esa niña Mika quería parecerse tanto. Esa horrorosa cabeza que amenazaba con llevarse a su amor, finalmente lo había conseguido, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, aún cuando se había esforzado tanto.

La sonrisa de Celty se borró ante la mirada atónita de su novio, observando cómo la luz parecía morir en sus ojos. Rápidamente lo cuestionó: [¿Ocurre algo malo?]

Shinra rió secamente. “¿Algo malo? ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?”

[Creí que te alegraría saberlo. ¡No he perdido ninguno de mis recuerdos! ¡Y sigo teniendo los mismos sentimientos! Nada ha cambiado, Shinra.] Respondió, tratando de contagiar su entusiasmo.

“¿Qué nada ha cambiado? ¿Qué dices?” La voz de Shinra no tenía el matiz juguetón usual; sonaba algo sombrío. “Creí que nunca me mentirías, Celty. Me juraste que no seguirías buscando tu pasado, pero te vas a mis espaldas y vienes a echármelo en cara”.

[No, no fue así. Yo no planeé esto, pero se me presentó la oportunidad y decidí hacer un trato. Te lo explicaré todo.] Celty intentó mantener la calma al mostrarle su respuesta, esperando lograr razonar con él, pero todo lo que él hizo fue arrancarle el PDA de las manos y arrojarlo al piso.

Nunca, jamás, había visto a Shinra mostrarse tan agresivo. Generalmente, en las ocasiones en las que se molestaba, contenía sus emociones y mantenía una sonrisa sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo, pero en esta oportunidad, el mirarlo manifestar su ira de esa forma, le aterraba.

Celty permaneció frente a él, temblando levemente. No podía hablar. No sabía hablar. Arrojar su PDA contra el suelo era el equivalente a cortar su único modo de comunicación con el mundo, y era especialmente doloroso porque él mismo se lo había regalado. Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras abría y cerraba su boca, intentando articular algún sonido, pero lo único que logró soltar fue un gemido patético.

“Ah, lo siento”. Shinra pareció recuperar su humanidad. “No puedes hablar, ¿verdad? No puedes hacer muchas cosas sin esto, aunque tengas una cabeza”.

Apoyó un pie sobre el PDA que permanecía en el suelo y continuó: “Tampoco habrías podido salir al mundo exterior sin ese casco que te regalé, que mandé a hacer especialmente para ti… y no habrías tenido ningún mundo exterior al cual salir si yo no te hubiera encontrado ese trabajo”.

Celty observó en absoluto asombro y horror cómo el pie de Shinra se apoyaba con más fuerza sobre el PDA mientras continuaba hablando tranquilamente: “Y por supuesto, no tendrías un lugar donde vivir si no te hubiéramos recogido. No tendrías un lugar al cual llamar hogar, no tendrías una persona que espera verte llegar, ni una familia. No tendrías nada. Creí que eso te importaba más que tener una cabeza llena de recuerdos inútiles. Realmente lo creí, ¿sabes? Creí que me amabas de verdad”.

Lo empezó a pisotear sin ninguna compasión, aunque su tono de voz permanecía igual. “Creí que todo mi esfuerzo había valido la pena y que realmente me amabas, pero sólo te estabas aprovechando de mí. ¿Ne, Celty? ¿Te importa esto siquiera? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿O estás demasiado distraída pensando en tu vida anterior? Me pregunto si hubo algún sujeto antes de mí, tal vez es eso, tal vez sigues enamorada de alguien más, y ahora que lo has recordado no te importa lo que habías construido conmigo”.

Con cada sonido que hacía el dispositivo al quebrarse, también sentía quebrarse su propio espíritu, y sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro incontrolablemente. Ese PDA había sido un regalo de Shinra por el Día Blanco, se lo había dado para ayudarla a comunicarse con otros, y ahora lo estaba destruyendo frente a sus ojos. Estaba cortando su único medio de comunicación con el mundo, al igual que algo que simbolizaba su amor.

“Debiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio, Celty, yo te habría dejado ir. Pero me mentiste, me usaste por 20 años. Rompiste mi corazón así…” dejó de pisotear el dispositivo, aparentemente sintiéndose satisfecho. “¿Y todo para qué? Para ir tras algo que nunca necesitaste en primer lugar”.

Celty sólo lo observó estupefacta, sin poder hacer nada. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando pedirle que parara, pero no lograba comunicar ninguna palabra coherente. Su cuerpo aún estaba temblando, y no podía moverse.

“Ah, lo siento. No entiendo qué significan esos gestos que haces. Estoy acostumbrado a ver otro tipo de expresiones”, le respondió Shinra sonriendo ampliamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tenía razón. Shinra no podía entenderla de esta forma, así que sin analizarlo más, deshizo los hilos de sombras que mantenían su cabeza sobre su cuello y volvió a tomarla en sus manos, dejando que el humo se esparciera libremente. Como si se tratara de un acto de magia, Shinra regresó a la normalidad, y la abrazó fuertemente.

“Esa sí es mi Celty. Es la Celty que yo amo”. Dicho esto, se separó de ella y retrocedió un poco para analizar la ‘expresión’ que estaba creando el humo en el aire. “Estás arrepentida, y te sientes culpable. Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Acabo de ser muy cruel contigo, ¿verdad? He hecho algo horrible, pero no me arrepiento. Si es lo que tengo que hacer para hacerte abandonar esa idea, lo haré cuantas veces sean necesarias”.

Shinra sonrió nuevamente y se acercó un poco más a ella. “No es tu culpa, realmente, es esa cosa; quién sabe qué extrañas ideas habrá puesto en tu mente. Pero yo me aseguraré de que nadie ni nada te aleje de mí, así que no debes preocuparte más”.

La abrazó nuevamente, con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no pudo corresponder el abrazo, teniendo las manos ocupadas sosteniendo el motivo de su discordia, pero desde allí pudo observar a Dokusonmaru, que entró maullando a la cocina, como reclamando su comida, y recordó lo que había analizado más temprano.

El abrazo de Shinra no era cómodo ni reconfortante; era asfixiante, en realidad, como si estuviera intentando atraparla para que no se escapara a ninguna parte. Vivía con él, bajo sus condiciones, y sin importar qué tan libre creyese ser, era verdad que dependía de él en varios sentidos.

Le pertenecía.

No era más que un animal o un premio.

Pero al igual que un animal doméstico no podía decidir marcharse un buen día, pues al estar siempre en cautiverio no sabía vivir sin las comodidades que le ofrecía su amo, tampoco ella podía simplemente prescindir de todo lo que Shinra le ofrecía.

Abrazó su cabeza con más fuerza y esperó a que él la soltara; cuando finalmente lo hizo, continuó hablando con su alegría habitual: “Está bien, Celty, ya que parecías muy feliz cuando llegaste, voy a llegar a un acuerdo contigo: sólo quédate con ella durante una semana, y al final de ella, decidirás si quieres seguir viviendo en el pasado, o quieres quedarte a hacer un futuro conmigo”.

Aunque Celty quisiera responder, no tenía forma de hacerlo; Shinra lo sabía, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar solo: “Pero por supuesto, durante ese tiempo lo mejor será que vuelvas a como estabas antes, para que puedas revivir todo lo que sentías en aquel entonces. Así que nada de PDA ni internet, nada de trabajar para Izaya, y nada de shows sobre aliens. Aún puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, por supuesto, yo no te lanzaría a la calle… pero creo que esto te ayudará a darte cuenta de cuál es el lugar al que realmente perteneces”.

El sentido del romance de Shinra era bastante retorcido, ambos estaban conscientes sobre eso, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Una persona normal habría huido de una relación como esa incluso antes de que comenzara, pero Celty Sturluson no era un ser humano, y para ella, esa era la única normalidad que conocía. Por eso, aunque las condiciones que se le presentaban eran un tanto extremas, la mezcla de su propio orgullo y la tristeza que la agobiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, la empujaron a aceptarlas.

Cuando Shinra se retiró a prepararse para ir a dormir, la dullahan volvió a unir su cabeza a su cuello y le sonrió afectuosamente a Dokusonmaru, quien respondió con un suave ronroneo. Le sirvió algo de comer y lo observó degustar su alimento mientras ella recogía las sobras de su hasta entonces principal medio de comunicación. Aunque sabía que esa imagen de Shinra destruyéndolo se quedaría grabada en su memoria, intentó convencerse de que había sido lo mejor; sin quererlo, había roto la primera cadena que la mantenía atada a él y todo lo que representaba, y debajo de todo el dolor que sentía, había un cierto alivio.

Decidió guardar los trozos en una pequeña bolsa que hizo con sus sombras, una que sólo ella podía abrir o deshacer, como una especie de recordatorio. Aunque Shinra le había permitido quedarse a vivir con él y su familia, no tenía ninguna intención de compartir la habitación con él, así que escogió el sofá como su nuevo espacio.

Sólo tenía que hacer la prueba durante una semana; después de eso, esperaba poder tomar una decisión de la que se sintiera segura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise usar texto enriquecido y me hice bola, así que no pude incluir las cursivas donde quise... espero que se entienda :c


	6. Creep

“Eres un incompetente, Izayan…” sollozó Shinra a través del teléfono en un tono de voz bajo. Se había encerrado en su habitación, esperando que Celty no pudiera escucharlo y por consiguiente enterarse del pequeño favor que le había solicitado al informante. “Me prometiste que me ayudarías a alejarla de esa cosa y ha sido todo lo contrario”.

“¿A qué te refieres con ‘todo lo contrario’?” preguntó Izaya con aburrimiento.

“¡Pues a todo lo contrario, a que no sólo la ha encontrado fácilmente, sino que la ha traído aquí!”, exclamó el doctor con exasperación, pero al darse cuenta de cuánto había subido la voz, volvió a susurrar: “¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando la vi entrar con esa mueca de satisfacción? Es realmente aterradora, quiere robarse a mi Celty, y cualquiera que quiera hacer eso es mi enemigo y debe ser destruido”.

Pero Izaya no había estado escuchando nada después de la primera línea. “¿…Cómo que la ha llevado?”

Había una única y simple explicación: Kujiragi había decidido dársela por algún motivo. Él sabía bien que la corporación Yodogiri era del tipo de personas que te hacían creer que podías usarlos, cuando en realidad ellos te usaban a ti, así que no era nada sorprendente si Kujiragi sólo lo había utilizado para conseguir información, y su plan original era robar la cabeza para hacer algún intercambio con Celty desde un principio.

Ya había considerado esa posibilidad, y dado que ninguna de las dos había llamado para cancelar la cita del siguiente día, asumió que aún necesitaban algo de él, por lo que no alteró sus planes… Sin embargo, tener a Shinra tan alterado podía ser peligroso, Celty podría darse cuenta y arruinar todo.

“…Incluso llegué al extremo de maltratarla, Izayan, esa cosa me obligó a hacerla llorar. Pero no quiero hacer llorar a Celty, sólo quiero que se deshaga de ella--” continuaba el monólogo de Shinra mientras el otro analizaba sus opciones.

Izaya pareció regresar su atención a su interlocutor; a decir verdad, le parecía sumamente extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su intención era que Shinra viera el contenido del paquete que Celty llevaría a casa, donde se encontraban los resultados de los experimentos que habían hecho con su cabeza, y que Shinra confirmara que ella estaba buscándola nuevamente, la confrontara y ella fuera directo a la trampa que él había preparado; pero las cosas habían tomado un giro diferente: Celty había regresado ya con su cabeza en sus manos, Shinra la había confrontado por esa razón, y habían tenido alguna clase de pelea, por lo que podía entender.

“…Al final, llegamos a un acuerdo: se la quedará por una semana y luego decidirá si se queda conmigo…” la voz de Shinra se quebró en la última parte. “O me pierde para siempre”.

“Una semana, ¿eh?” Izaya fingió aburrimiento, aunque en realidad se encontraba más interesado que nunca. “Es más que tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres a ella”.

“¡De ninguna manera!” se quejó el otro. “Esa cosa no es mi Celty, no es la Celty que yo amo, de ninguna forma la aceptaré”.

El informante suspiró. Su idea original era esperar un tiempo prudencial hasta concretar los trámites con Kujiragi, y posteriormente forzar a Celty a integrarse en su modo Valkyria, pero parecía que ahora tenía una carrera contra el tiempo: en sólo una semana debía llevar a Ikebukuro a un estado comparable a un campo de guerra, y sólo entonces tendría la posibilidad de abrir las puertas del Valhalla. La clara ventaja que tenía era que Celty, terca como era, estaba dispuesta a perdurar la semana entera, aunque se arrepintiera 2 horas después, y por otro lado, ya que era un acuerdo planteado por Shinra, él no tendría derecho a molestarse. Así que todo saldría bien. Tanto Izaya como Kujiragi saldrían ganando, todo sería culpa de Celty, y a Shinra no le quedaría más que resignarse.

Además… una semana era suficiente tiempo para destruir a Shizu-chan de la única forma posible.  
“Vamos, Shinra, claramente ella va a escoger quedarse contigo”, le alentó Izaya falsamente. “Dicen que la ausencia le hace bien al corazón… o algo por el estilo, tú eres el de los refranes antiguos”.

“Aquel que viaja por amor siente que un kilómetro no es más que un metro”, respondió Shinra con algún proverbio irrelevante.

“Sí, sí, eso”.

La conversación prosiguió un rato más hasta que Shinra se calmó lo suficiente para dormir. Izaya, por otro lado, estaba muy emocionado con la forma en la que había resultado todo. Por primera vez, dejar en paz y felicidad a algunas de sus piezas era el curso de acción más favorable para él, y así lo decidió. Mientras más feliz fuese Celty durante esa semana, más desearía permanecer en esa forma, y por lo tanto todo le resultaría mucho más sencillo… Shinra tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de dejarla ir, pero Shizu-chan no. Definitivamente no. Al contrario, tendría que hacerlo más feliz que nunca para luego arrancársela de golpe y dejarlo hecho pedazos.

Tuvo que contener su emoción e irse a dormir también, pues le esperaba un grandioso día.

\--------------------

“Izaya, tienes visita”, se escuchó la voz de Namie desde la sala. El mencionado se asomó desde el piso superior y observó claramente a su secretaria siendo inmovilizada por una mujer joven con lentes, quien sostenía una katana peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Aún en esa situación, el tono de voz de Namie permanecía impasible como siempre.

“¿Kujiragi-san?” exclamó con alegría desde su posición.

“Orihara-san, qué gusto verte de nuevo”, respondió ésta con una sonrisa, aún sin soltar a Namie. “No creo que podamos negociar a esta distancia, ¿te importaría bajar?”

“No creo que eso sea posible”, contestó el informante con una ligera risa nerviosa. “No hasta que llegue la tercera persona involucrada en este trato… Ahora, ¿podrías por favor soltar a mi secretaria?”

“No creo que eso sea posible”, repitió Kujiragi en un tono sarcástico. “La tercera persona involucrada trabaja para ti, así que debo tomar precauciones”.

“Ah, ya basta con esto, Kujiragi-san. Sé lo que hiciste, sé que ya negociaste con ‘el cuerpo’, pero sin embargo estás aquí, así que debes querer algo”.

“Ya me has dado toda la información que quería y me has entregado la pieza que necesitaba, ¿qué otra utilidad podrías tener? Este es un buen momento para deshacerme de ti”.

“Ya veo, pero eso no sería muy sabio de tu parte”, acotó el informante. “Ya que hay cámaras de seguridad por doquier, y algunas de ellas transmiten en directo a un dispositivo remoto. Nunca te imaginarías a dónde van a parar las imágenes de tu atroz asesinato doble”.

“¿D-Doble?” tartamudeó Namie, pareciendo pedir clemencia con la mirada.

“Ja ja ja, Orihara-san, eres muy divertido”. Kujiragi finalmente dejó ir a Namie. “Tú. No irás a ningún lado”.

La secretaria obedeció y permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mientras Kujiragi regresaba la katana a su cuerpo. Izaya, por otro lado, sólo parecía ponerse más cómodo desde su sitio.

“Listo. Sin armas. Sólo yo”, exclamó la joven en un tono juguetón. “Sólo baja y habla conmigo, Orihara-san”.

Antes que el mencionado pudiese negarse por segunda vez, todos los presentes escucharon el timbre de la entrada. Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre Namie, quien suspiró con resignación y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a Celty, quien instantáneamente se incomodó frente a todos los presentes.

“Celty-san, nos estábamos preguntando si aparecerías después de todo”. Kujiragi fue la primera en dirigirse a ella.

Celty tanteó su traje en busca de su PDA, pero recordó lo que le había ocurrido, así que se conformó con escribir en su teléfono celular, aunque la pantalla era significativamente más pequeña: [¿Por qué no habría de aparecer?]

“Porque ya tienes lo que querías, pensamos que no tendrías nada que hacer aquí con nosotros”.

Celty tuvo un mal, mal presentimiento. Kujiragi le había dicho que su trato quedaría como un secreto entre ellas, pero sin embargo allí estaba, en casa de Izaya, hablando al respecto en voz alta… Izaya probablemente ya estaba enterado de todo, y los dos estaban juntos en su contra, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué querían de ella?

[Aún no he terminado mi parte del trato.]

“Justo como pensé, eres demasiado leal a tu empleador”, contestó Kujiragi, que había sido la única en leer el pequeño mensaje. “Bueno, no creo que quede nada pendiente. Ya tienes lo que querías, y en un futuro cercano, también nosotros lo obtendremos, así que todos nos beneficiaremos”.

“¿De qué están hablando? No me entero de nada desde aquí”, se quejó Izaya.

El hecho de que Celty hubiera acudido a la cita que tenían pautada, demostraba que no estaba enterada de todo; probablemente Kujiragi la engañó con alguna promesa tonta, y en realidad no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, o de otra forma su actitud hubiese sido otra, o nunca hubiese aceptado su cabeza en primer lugar. Izaya no tenía más opción que confiar en Kujiragi por los momentos, así que se relajó en su posición de mero observador.

“Sólo me aseguro de que todos estemos al mismo nivel”, respondió Kujiragi con una sonrisa. “Porque ahora los 3 somos socios, y si alguno de nosotros traiciona a otro, lo sabremos”.

Celty sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de la extraña relación amor-odio que tenían los otros dos, y no decir nada que pudiera dar a entender que estaba en contra de alguno de ellos. Después de todo, no confiaba en ninguno.

“No hay razón para preocuparse; vayamos todos juntos al Cielo, Kujiragi-san” respondió el informante alegremente.

“En ese caso, me retiro. Hasta una nueva oportunidad. Orihara-san, Celty-san, Yagiri-san”. Se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia a cada uno de los presentes. Cuando Namie se dirigió a la puerta, Celty notó que tenía una pequeña cortada en su antebrazo, pero decidió no decir nada.

“¡Ah, al fin! ¡Creí que nunca se iría!” Exclamó Izaya dramáticamente, bajando las escaleras. “Ya se me hace tarde para otro compromiso, ¿me has traído el paquete?”

Celty asintió, y esperó a que Izaya estuviera frente a ella para mostrarle un mensaje: [¿Qué hay de lo que te pedí?]

“¿Qué hay con esa pantalla tan diminuta? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu PDA?”

[No está funcionando.] Contestó ella, prefiriendo no entrar en detalles.

“Ah, entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué no usas tus labios para hablar?” Izaya ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir ignorancia a esas alturas.

[No cambies el tema. Te pedí algo ayer.]

“Lo sé, no lo he olvidado”. Y dicho esto se acercó a una carpeta que tenía en su escritorio, entregándosela a Celty. “No hay mucho sobre Vorona, realmente casi todo es sobre su padre. Pero te dará una buena idea de la clase de oponente que es”.

La dullahan tomó la carpeta sin mirarla dos veces y la hizo desaparecer en algún lugar de su traje. Luego le dio a Izaya una buena suma de dinero por sus servicios y se marchó.

“¿A qué juegas ahora?” preguntó Namie tras cerrar la puerta.

“No estoy jugando, digamos que estoy practicando…”  
\--------------------

La dullahan se retiró a una plaza donde pudo sentarse a leer el archivo tranquilamente; en efecto, no se sabía mucho sobre Vorona, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, pero se sabía que su padre era un reconocido traficante de armas que tenía muchos subordinados a su disposición, que Vorona había huido a Japón porque no se llevaba bien con él, pero que aún así él la estaba buscando desesperadamente. También decía que era una adicta a las peleas, que ya había matado a cientos de personas, y que era capaz de tomar cualquier trabajo siempre que le pareciera emocionante.

Aunque la información de Izaya solía estar llena de mentiras, en este caso, coincidía con lo que Shizuo le había dicho sobre su pelea con Vorona, y también parecía encajar con lo que ella notó cuando Akane fue secuestrada. Sin darse cuenta, un deseo de venganza se estaba apoderando de ella, y terminó arrugando la hoja que estaba leyendo. Originalmente, pensó que saber más sobre Vorona la ayudaría a descubrir qué estaba tramando esa famosa Kujiragi, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba; sólo quería atarla con sus sombras y ponerla frente a Shizuo para que él se encargara de ella.

Shizuo…

Se había dedicado tanto a resolver sus propios asuntos, que ni siquiera le había preguntado a Shizuo cómo se sentía después de todo lo ocurrido. La noche anterior lucía bien, físicamente, como era de esperarse, pero sabía que emocionalmente debía sentirse mal, después de todo, él había confiado en Vorona, y ella lo había traicionado, hasta el punto en que incluso había decidido no volver a creer en nadie más.

Y pensar que todo eso había ocurrido porque él había tratado de ayudarla… si había alguien que se alegraría de verla ahora sería él. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular y le envió un mail.

\--------------------

“Shizuo, ya basta”. Dijo Tom por tercera vez, con un largo suspiro. El mencionado se encontraba a punto de arrancar de raíz un árbol donde se estaba escondiendo su víctima, es decir, cliente.

“¡Está bien, está bien, me rindo, pagaré todo, pagaré con intereses, pero por favor, señor cobrador, dígale que pare!” gritó con desesperación el cliente desde una de las ramas del árbol que Shizuo estaba agitando como si se tratara de una pequeña planta.

“Shizuo, ya es suficiente”. Dijo Tom con seriedad, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. El guardaespaldas se detuvo al instante, pero no se sabía si era por las palabras de Tom o porque escuchó el sonido de un mensaje entrante en ese preciso momento.

“Lo siento, ¿puedo responder?” La bestia aterradora de hacía unos segundos parecía haberse transformado en un joven dócil repentinamente.

“Adelante”. Respondió Tom, observando a Shizuo sacar su teléfono y mirarlo con una expresión de confusión. “¿Es tu hermano?”

“No. Es Celty… me está invitando a almorzar”. Respondió Shizuo, aparentemente desconcertado.

“¿…Por qué estás tan sorprendido?”

“Porque Celty no puede almorzar”.

“…” Parecía que una bombilla acababa de encenderse en la mente de Tom. “Oh”.

“Me sentiría mal comiendo delante de ella…” el guardaespaldas lucía avergonzado.

“Entonces sólo pide una bebida caliente, así al menos puedes darle la taza cuando termines para que se caliente las manos”. Sugirió su senpai.

“Estamos en mitad de agosto”.

“Shizuo… ¿quieres pasar tu hora de almuerzo conmigo, como todos los días, o prefieres comer con una linda chica para variar?”

En situaciones normales, ni siquiera hubiese tenido que pensarlo, pero resultaba que esta linda chica era la razón por la que se sentía como un estúpido cobarde y llorón, y no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella después de la forma tan torpe en la que se habían despedido. Antes de poder contestar, observó la pantalla iluminarse con un nuevo mensaje:

[Tú escoges el lugar. No soy muy buena para evaluar sabores :P]

El rubio sonrió levemente antes de responderle, y Tom no hizo más que alzar una ceja ante aquello, pensando: ‘Primero Vorona y ahora Celty también… es como un imán de motociclistas’.

\--------------------

“Entonces…” Shizuo se puso cómodo en la silla de su mesa para dos, luego de haber ordenado una copa de helado pequeña. “¿Para qué querías verme?”

[Hay algo importante que quiero decirte.] Escribió Celty rápidamente en su teléfono, acercándolo a su rostro. 

Su amigo tuvo que acercarse para poder leer las pequeñas letras. “Está bien, pero, ¿qué ocurrió con tu PDA?”

[No está funcionando.] Le dio la misma respuesta que a Izaya.

“Ah, ¿se averió? En ese caso, conozco a alguien que podría repararlo”.

[Eso no importa ahora. Mira. Tengo una sorpresa.] La dullahan le permitió leer el mensaje y seguidamente colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa, usando sus manos para retirarse el casco.

Shizuo permaneció inmóvil, sin parpadear, por unos cuantos segundos.

Celty tenía algo sobre el cuello, no, no cualquier cosa, una cabeza, no cualquier cabeza, su cabeza. Al menos estaba bastante seguro de que lo era. Era muy parecida a la que había visto en aquel frasco, aunque sólo había logrado mirarla de lejos, y definitivamente se parecía mucho a aquella estudiante a la que Celty había estado persiguiendo tiempo atrás, pero pese al parecido, era diferente, porque ésta tenía una sonrisa incomparablemente hermosa y una mirada llena de vida y de dulzura, y no, no podía asimilar todo aquello.

“T-Tú no eres Celty”, la acusó con un dedo tembloroso. “Primero, no tienes PDA y además tienes cabeza. Sólo te estás haciendo pasar por ella”.

Luego de decir esto, se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño, aún sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Celty rodó los ojos y respondió: [Bien. Pregúntame algo que sólo Celty te contestaría.]

“¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Shinra?”

[El 2 de abril.]

“¿Cómo se llama tu caballo?”

[Shooter. Está estacionado afuera, por cierto. No me hubiese traído aquí si no fuera yo.]

“Mmm… es verdad”. Shizuo se acercó más, y la miró directo a los ojos. “Última pregunta: ¿cuál es el verdadero nombre de Yuuhei Hanejima?”

[Kasuka Heiwajima. Tu hermano menor. En cuyo apartamento estuvimos ayer para buscar a su gato, Dokusonmaru. El cual dejé en casa, con Shinra, a quien le quebraste la muñeca, también ayer.]

“…Sí eres tú”. Su voz salió como un susurro luego de leer lo último. “Pero… ¿cómo?”

La mesera llegó con su copa de helado, y Celty le narró brevemente lo ocurrido, siendo muy cautelosa de omitir a Izaya de su relato. Aún así, a Shizuo le costaba mantener la concentración, pues en lugar de eso no hacía más que enfocarse en la forma cómo se movían sus largas pestañas al parpadear y la manera en que sus labios se tensaban al narrar las partes más extrañas. No era justo. Ya le gustaba lo suficiente como estaba. Ahora era insoportablemente hermosa y él no era más que un pobre humano con un amor que nunca sería correspondido.

Al tiempo que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, su cerebro estaba hecho un desastre, pero afortunadamente las porciones de helado que bajaban por su garganta se sentían como pequeñas duchas frías que lo ayudaban a calmarse. Gracias a eso fue capaz de entender a medias lo que su amiga estaba tratando de comunicarle.

“Espera, espera, espera, entonces ¿tienes que ayudar a esta mujer a descubrir cómo matar a una dullahan?” preguntó resumiendo lo que había captado. Celty simplemente asintió. “Pero, ¿eso no sería peligroso para ti? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer exactamente?”

[No lo sé.] Se encogió de hombros. [Supongo que debo ayudarla con mis recuerdos y con algunas investigaciones.]

“¿Qué tal si intenta hacerte daño? Si te sientes en peligro, avísame”. Le dijo muy seriamente.

[Lo haré.] Le respondió, sonriendo. [De hecho tenía mucho miedo al principio, pero me atreví a aceptarlo porque recordé lo que tú me habías dicho.]

“¿Y-Yo?” Se ahogó con un poco de helado.

[Así es. Tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que me hiciera feliz, y eso hice.]

“Definitivamente te ves mucho más feliz que ayer”, respondió él, notando la calidez de su sonrisa. “…Shinra se debe haber alegrado mucho”.

Y justo así, el gesto de Celty cambió a uno mucho más sombrío, como si se sintiera culpable por algo. [No realmente. Está muy decepcionado de mí.]

“¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué habría de--?”

[Porque me fui a sus espaldas e hice algo que le prometí que no haría. He traicionado su confianza.] Celty bajó su mirada con vergüenza.

“Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado”, respondió él, recostándose en su silla. “Shinra está sobreactuando. Desde un principio sabía que esta era tu meta, no fue algo que se te ocurrió de la noche a la mañana”.

[Sí, pero, él tiene razón, no debí mentirle.] Insistió ella.

“Y él no debió tratar de forzarte a cambiar de opinión. Tu cabeza no era ningún capricho, Celty. Se trataba de tus recuerdos, de saber de dónde venías y del por qué de muchas cosas”. Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco más de helado. “Debería alegrarse por ti, el muy idiota”.

[Es un tonto, ¿verdad?] Ver a Shizuo tan serio y a la vez tan infantil le provocó una pequeña risita. [Pero yo también lo soy, por preocuparme por estas cosas.]

“Es normal”, contestó él. “Es natural preocuparte por lo que piensa de ti la persona que amas”.

La dullahan lo observó por un momento, asimilando sus palabras, sin saber que eran las mismas que se había estado diciendo a sí mismo para justificar sus sentimientos. A ella simplemente le hizo recordar la discusión que habían tenido un par de días atrás, cuando ella había tratado de advertirle sobre Vorona y él, sobre Shinra…

Y parecía que ninguno de los dos se había equivocado.

[Um… Por cierto… Ayer no quise preguntarte nada, pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido con respecto a Vorona?]

“Ah…” Shizuo suspiró amargamente. “Tom-senpai me dijo que ayer no se presentó al trabajo en todo el día, y tampoco la he visto hoy. Obviamente, no querrá ser atrapada”.

[Entiendo… Me gustaría ayudarte a buscarla.]

“¿Mm? No, no te preocupes por eso”. Su mirada también parecía haberse oscurecido. “Sinceramente no tengo ganas de verla nunca más… aunque tampoco me gusta que ande en libertad, pues no podré evitar sentirme culpable si le hace daño a alguien”.

Parecía increíble que tantas cosas hubiesen sucedido en tan corto tiempo. Al principio, Celty no tenía intenciones de mencionar a Izaya en ningún momento, para evitarle molestias a Shizuo, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de contarle la historia completa, pues ella también se sentiría culpable si Vorona le hacía daño a alguna persona inocente y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo.

[Shizuo… si te digo algo… ¿te molestarías conmigo?] Acercó la pantalla tímidamente.

“¿Contigo? De ninguna manera”. Contestó él inmediatamente. “Es humanamente imposible molestarse contigo”.

Celty sonrió, sintiéndose inmensamente aliviada, y procedió a explicarle los detalles que había omitido: Que Kujiragi era la misma mujer que él había visto en el almacén la otra noche, y que por lo tanto Vorona era su empleada. La respuesta inicial de él fue decirle que no debería confiar en esa mujer, cosa que ella ya sabía, pero ella resaltó lo más importante: Si continuaba trabajando con ella, tendría más probabilidades de encontrar a Vorona y detenerla de una vez por todas.

“Cuando la encuentres, avísame de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?” Planteó él, mientras se disponía a pagar la cuenta. 

[No, espera, yo te invité, así que yo debería pagar.] Trató de detenerlo.

“¿Eh? Pero si ni siquiera comiste nada... Por cierto… ahora deberías poder comer, ¿verdad?”

[Sí, recuerdo haber comido algunas veces, pero no por necesidad… Creo que fue más por curiosidad.]

“Mm… en ese caso, te dejaré pagar sólo si me permites invitar la cena”. Propuso él de forma casual. Le pareció ver que ella se ruborizaba levemente, pero no estaba seguro. “Si no tienes planes, claro”.

[No, no, está bien.] Respondió ella rápidamente. [Me gustaría probar algo japonés.]

“Ah, es cierto”. Parecía haber recordado algo repentinamente. “La comida irlandesa debe ser muy distinta”.

[Imagina la comida irlandesa de hace cientos de años.] Agregó ella con algo de humor. [Supongo que debe haber evolucionado mucho ahora.]

“Sí, supongo que sí…” Shizuo había terminado de pagar y ahora los dos se dirigían hacia la puerta del Café. “¿Te parece bien el Sushi Ruso? Nada más japonés que un par de rusos que no tienen idea de lo que hacen, ¿no?”

Celty se rió de nuevo, llevando una mano a su boca. Él siempre imaginó que su rostro sería tan hermoso como el resto de ella, pero nunca sospechó cuánto. Tenía una mirada cálida y una sonrisa tranquilizante, y estaba seguro que el sonido de su risa no se le olvidaría nunca. No pudo evitar reírse también, no porque creyera que su propio comentario fuera gracioso, sino porque pasar un momento tan simple y cotidiano con ella le hacía olvidar todos los eventos terribles que llenaban su vida, y, al menos por unos minutos, se sentía completamente feliz.   
\--------------------

La dullahan regresó a casa, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo la recibió el silencio. Aparentemente, Shinra se había ido a trabajar, Shingen seguía de viaje, y Emilia… nadie sabía qué pasaba por su mente. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Después de esa mañana, Izaya no le había asignado ningún otro trabajo, y Kujiragi aún no se había comunicado con ella para pedirle nada, por lo que su única ocupación por el resto del día sería cuidar de Dokusonmaru y quizás leer algún libro, ya que Shinra le había prohibido utilizar la televisión y el internet mientras permaneciera de esa forma.

Suspiró amargamente al sentarse en el sofá, observando al minino dormir tranquilamente en su camita. Extrañaba su propia cama, pero no quería estar junto a Shinra, aunque no estaba segura si lo que sentía era rabia o decepción; de cualquier forma, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pues seguía sintiendo que era su culpa y que la reacción de su novio era la que cualquier otra persona hubiese tenido en su posición.

Tenía una semana de prueba. Después de eso, tendría que regresar a la normalidad… por supuesto, si su vida se hacía insoportable, podría desistir antes del transcurso de la semana completa, pero hasta los momentos no le estaba yendo demasiado mal: la pantalla de su teléfono era bastante pequeña comparada con la de su difunto PDA, pero al menos ahora tenía expresiones faciales para compensarlo. Además de eso, tenía muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, que la hacían sentirse completa, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado la última pieza de un rompecabezas que estaba tratando de armar por más de 20 años, y ahora que lo había terminado, quería observarlo y sentirse orgullosa, al menos por unos días.

¿Acaso estaba mal? ¿Por qué Shinra no podía alegrarse por ella?

Decidió que, ya que sólo tendría una semana para disfrutar el resultado de su esfuerzo, se esmeraría en sacarle el mayor provecho posible, y así no se arrepentiría de nada cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

Buscó un montón de revistas que coleccionaba por los artículos sobre Yuuhei Hanejima y Ruri Hijiribe, y por primera vez le prestó atención a las decenas de páginas que siempre ignoraba por ser inútiles para ella: aquellas que aconsejaban sobre peinados y maquillaje, y como una pre-adolescente que recién se iniciaba en ese mundo, terminó haciendo una lista de productos y recorriendo varias tiendas de cosméticos para comprarlos todos.

Sin darse cuenta, había encontrado una forma de pasar las horas y regresar a tiempo para la cena. Sería la primera vez que cenaba en Ikebukuro, y estaba igualmente emocionada y nerviosa.  
\--------------------

Al llegar a la entrada del Sushi Ruso, en lugar de encontrar a Simon tratando de atraer clientes, como era habitual, lo vio tratando de contener uno de los famosos arrebatos de ira de Shizuo. Casi por reflejo, miró a su alrededor esperando ver a Izaya escapando por algún callejón, pero parecía que esa no había sido la causa; no, Shizuo estaba peleando con Simon, aunque éste mantuviera la misma expresión de siempre y continuara diciéndole que la violencia no era buena.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Se acercó rápidamente a los dos hombres, y tiró de una de las mangas de la camisa de Shizuo para intentar obtener su atención. Una vez que éste volteó a mirarla, colocó la pantalla de su teléfono frente a su rostro. [Hola.]

A la vista de las personas que se encontraban alrededor como espectadores de la pelea improvisada, era como si una doncella hubiera aparecido en el último minuto para domar a la bestia… y en cierta forma, así era.

“Ho… hola”, contestó el guardaespaldas completamente avergonzado, separándose del ruso repentinamente, para luego aclarar su garganta y dirigirse a él civilizadamente: “Celty y yo vamos a cenar”.

“¡Ah! El rey y la reina de Ikebukuro vienen a cenar el mismo día, adelante, adelante”. Los animó Simon, haciéndolos pasar hacia el establecimiento y guiándolos hasta una mesa ubicada al fondo de éste. Seguidamente le entregó la carta a cada uno, y Shizuo levantó la suya a la altura de su rostro, como para crear una cortina detrás de la cual pudiese esconderse de la mirada de su acompañante.

“…Te recomendaría el Especial Kremlin, es el mejor que tienen”. Comentó después de un rato de silencio, colocando la lista sobre la mesa.

[¿Qué acaba de pasar allá afuera?] La pregunta estaba frente a su rostro tan pronto como había terminado de revisar el menú. Sus intentos por desviar la mirada fueron inútiles, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta a dónde estaba mirando Celty cuando todavía tenía puesto el casco.

“Uh… Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso…” Comenzó a disculparse, sólo para ser interrumpido por la voz de Simon que acababa de regresar a su mesa con una botella de sake:

“Cortesía de la casa. Por las molestias. El sake es muy bueno”. Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, sirviendo dos vasos y luego dejando la botella sobre la mesa. “Avísenme cuando quieran ordenar”.

El corpulento ruso se retiró a atender a otra mesa, y Shizuo comenzó a beber uno de los vasos. “En fin… no fue nada, en realidad. Le dije a Simon que estaba esperando a alguien, y asumió que se trataba de ‘La Señorita’, así que…”

[¿La Señorita?] Preguntó Celty al notar que en lugar de terminar la frase, había tomado un largo trago.

“Vorona”. Contestó asintiendo, luego de tragar. “Él fue quien me la presentó, y cuando me hizo recordarla… me enfurecí y perdí el control. Pero en realidad no fue su culpa”.

[Oh, entiendo…] Simon era una buena persona, así que si le había presentado a una compatriota suya para que fuese su compañera, debió haberlo hecho con las mejores intenciones. Aún así, estaba claro que la herida era muy reciente, y el hecho de que Vorona continuara suelta en algún lugar debía ser algo muy difícil de asimilar. [Creí que no te gustaba mucho beber.]

“Uh, sólo a veces…” respondió él con algo de cansancio. “Me ayuda a pensar en otras cosas… claro que, cuando se pasa el efecto vuelvo a lo mismo, pero al menos por ahora quisiera dejar de pensar un poco”.

Dicho esto, tomó otro trago. Celty ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad y acercó su mano al vaso que tenía frente a ella, pero la mano de Shizuo fue más rápida, tomando el vaso y colocándolo a un lado del suyo. “Ni se te ocurra. No puedes beber y conducir”.

[Sólo quiero probar a qué sabe, nunca he podido hacerlo…] Respondió ella con terquedad.

“No. El alcohol no es bueno”. Insistió él, bebiendo del otro vaso esta vez. “Le hace daño a las personas, no me gusta nada”.

[Y sin embargo, lo estás bebiendo.]

“Es sábado en la noche… y ha sido una semana dura”. Se excusó, aflojándose un poco el corbatín. “Además, mientras pueda caminar, estaré bien”.

Celty pareció recordar algo. Ciertamente, el siguiente día sería domingo; por lo general ni ella ni Shinra tenían un horario establecido con días libres, por lo que la mayoría de las veces les tocaba trabajar incluso los domingos, y hacía que todos los días se sintieran iguales, pero por lo que sabía, Shizuo sí tendría el día libre, y por eso se estaba tomando la libertad de embriagarse aunque debería estar pasando un momento agradable con ella…

Simon se acercó nuevamente a tomar sus pedidos.

“Yo voy a querer el Especial Kremlin… ¿qué hay de ti?” Le preguntó Shizuo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

[Creo que comeré lo mismo.] Respondió ella acercándole la pantalla del teléfono.

“Dos especiales, entonces”. Se dirigió él a Simon, quien retiró las cartas y se marchó a la cocina. Una vez que éste se retiró, Shizuo se quedó como perdido en sus pensamientos, moviendo el vaso en su mano con la mirada ausente.

Celty suspiró. En los últimos días no había hecho más que molestarlo con sus propios problemas, ignorando completamente el hecho de que él también estaba sufriendo. Asumió que se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido con Vorona y que esa era la razón por la que se encontraba así, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ira hacia ella: Si Vorona había roto el corazón de Shizuo, entonces ella se encargaría de romperle la cara. Aunque no estaba presente allí, estaba arruinando el momento; él no debería estar triste y próximamente ebrio, debería estar compartiendo una cena con ella, su primera cena del siglo, a solas, conversando sobre lo que quisieran, alegremente, y…

¿Qué era eso exactamente? La dullahan se inquietó un poco cuando le surgió esa interrogante, y concentró sus esfuerzos en evitar que su amigo notara su nerviosismo. Era una sensación extraña, similar a la que había experimentado la noche anterior, cuando pudo jurar que había sentido un pequeño beso en su hombro, o a la que apreció unos minutos antes de eso, cuando él había tomado su mano para mantener fijo su PDA. No sabía a qué se debían esos sentimientos ni por qué habían aparecido de repente, pero tenía ganas de salir huyendo y al mismo tiempo de quedarse a descubrir qué significaban.

Afortunadamente para su acompañante, el que ella estuviera pasando por su propia lucha mental evitaba que le preguntara sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con él, que no había podido concentrarse en nada desde que llegó a su lugar de encuentro y las preguntas de Simon le hicieron darse cuenta que, sin querer, había invitado a Celty a algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser una cita. Por supuesto que no lo era, no, sólo eran dos amigos reuniéndose a cenar, pero le costaba convencerse a sí mismo, y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se sintió infinitamente agradecido cuando el ruso había aparecido con esa botella de sake, después de todo, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para notar cuando estaba alterado, y cuando las palabras no bastaban, esa era la única solución que siempre había podido ofrecerle.

El silencio los envolvió hasta que Simon apareció con sus órdenes, colocándolas sobre la mesa y exclamando cuánto deseaba que fuera de su agrado. Celty se retiró el casco, poniéndolo a un lado, y acercó su vista hacia el plato y luego hacia Shizuo, como pidiendo algún tipo de instrucción.

“Bueno, lo único que importa es que sepas tomar los chopsticks”. Le indicó él, tomando los propios en su mano. “Luego tomas uno de estos, y la idea es que te lo comas en un solo bocado”.

Shizuo tomó uno de los rolls y se lo llevó a la boca, instándola a hacer lo mismo. A ella no se le hizo difícil tomar los chopsticks, pues ya había aprendido a usarlos en sus muchos intentos de aprender a cocinar, pero la idea de comer uno de esos rolls en un solo bocado le parecía un tanto exagerada. Después de agarrar uno, miró a su amigo, quien le insistió que no era nada difícil en realidad, y se atrevió a hacerlo.

Su primera comida japonesa, era un pseudo-sushi creado con ingredientes rusos.

Estaba segura que nunca podría olvidar ese sabor…

Pero lo más memorable de ese momento fue la expresión de felicidad y orgullo en el rostro de Shizuo cuando vio que sí fue capaz de hacerlo después de todo.


	7. Thanks for the memories

Celty estaba comiendo. Comiendo de verdad. Y no tenía ningún sentido que lo hiciera, pues su sistema digestivo no debería funcionar, pero en realidad no le importaba. Por alguna razón, para Shizuo, verla realizar una simple actividad humana como esa, era sumamente agradable. Además de eso, parecía feliz, como si realmente le gustara el sabor del Especial Kremlin, y se sentía orgulloso de habérselo recomendado, de haberla invitado a ese lugar…

Y… sí. Definitivamente parecía que estuvieran teniendo una cita. Fantástico, estaba teniendo una cita con la novia de uno de sus pocos amigos. Simplemente brillante. No había suficiente sake en el mundo que pudiera hacer desaparecer su vergüenza, pero tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía, así que trató de ignorar a su estúpido corazón, que parecía estar retumbando en sus oídos, y concentrarse en comer y beber su cena con la mayor calma posible.

[¡Está delicioso!] Fue el mensaje que apareció frente a sus ojos unos segundos después.

“No es tan bueno…” Respondió él, riendo un poco. “Es lo mejor que sirven en este lugar, pero puedes encontrar cosas mejores”.

Sin embargo, ella sólo sonrió y tomó otro roll, alegremente. El guardaespaldas intentó olvidarse de todas sus inseguridades y concentrarse en disfrutar el momento tanto como pudiera -después de todo, no sabía cuándo podría repetirse-, e intentó mantenerse lo suficientemente calmado para saborear su cena.

Después de un buen rato de silencio –esta vez mucho más cómodo-, finalmente comenzó a sentir los efectos del sake; ya estaba familiarizado con la sensación, pero no quería asustar a su acompañante. “Será mejor que deje de beber, o no podré seguir leyendo lo que dices”.

[Oh, lo siento.] Ella parecía un poco sorprendida y avergonzada. [Es porque la pantalla es demasiado pequeña.]

“No, no es eso”. Contestó él agitando una mano frente a su rostro, como para restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir. “Aún estoy sobrio… De cualquier manera… perdóname por ser tan atrevido, pero… he notado que puedes hacer algunos sonidos, como cuando te ríes… así que… teóricamente, deberías poder hablar… ¿verdad?”

[Sí, supongo que sí. Puedo comunicarme con Shooter y con las demás hadas a través de mi mente, pero nunca he aprendido a hablar como los seres humanos.] Explicó. [Pero, como puedo emitir sonidos, supongo que con el tiempo podría aprender a hablar.]

“Entonces tendremos que practicar mucho de ahora en adelante”. Respondió él, metiéndose a la boca otro roll.

[¿Tendremos?]

“Am… Bueno, si tú quieres…” Corrigió él después de tragar. “Probablemente no quieras practicar con alguien como yo”.

[No, no, no digas eso.] Tecleó agitadamente. [Me encantaría, es sólo que no quisiera molestarte.]

“Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Es humanamente imposible molestarse contigo”.

Celty se sintió gratamente sorprendida ante esa propuesta; nunca antes había considerado la posibilidad de hablar como lo hacían todas las personas que conocía, y debido a que hacía mucho había renunciado a la idea de hallar su cabeza, se había resignado a que nunca le haría falta aprenderlo. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, y tenía ante ella esa opción, aunque fuese por tiempo limitado.

[Gracias. Eso me haría muy feliz.]

Al final, debido a que Shizuo estaría libre al siguiente día, y a ella tampoco le habían asignado ningún trabajo hasta los momentos, acordaron reunirse y comenzar a practicar de inmediato. A la dullahan se le hacía emocionante poder aprovechar su plazo de una semana para hacer todas las cosas que nunca había podido, o intentado, hacer, pero al mismo tiempo tenía cierta sensación de culpa, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa sensación no era nueva… siempre la había acompañado, cada vez que encontraba alguna pista sobre la ubicación de su cabeza y la paralizaba el miedo a que Shinra lo descubriera y se decepcionara de ella, lo cual era exactamente lo que había ocurrido cuando finalmente lo logró. No quería decepcionarlo más, pero dudaba que las cosas pudieran ponerse peores de cómo ya estaban.

Una vez que la cena terminó, se ofreció a llevar a Shizuo a casa, pero él se negó rotundamente, insistiendo en que estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para caminar, y que definitivamente estaría bien. Antes de que se marchara, tomó su mano y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero él insistió en que no era nada, con cierta timidez. Luego, debió admitirse a sí misma, que permaneció más tiempo del necesario mirando cómo se alejaba, y que sus emociones definitivamente se estaban volviendo problemáticas.

\--------------------

Era domingo por la mañana, pero para Celty no era más que otro día de la semana. Se levantó del sofá con cierta incomodidad –aún no se acostumbraba a tener que dormir en él- y comenzó a alistarse, lo cual por lo general no le llevaba mucho tiempo… sin embargo, ahora debía hacer otras cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada, como peinarse y cepillarse los dientes. Contempló la bolsa que contenía los cosméticos que había comprado, pero decidió que lo mejor sería solicitar ayuda antes de atreverse a usarlos. Luego de terminar con su rutina de la mañana, saludó a Dokusonmaru, quien parecía encontrarse muy a gusto jugando con una bola de estambre, y sirvió algo de comida en su bol.

‘Hoy regresa tu amo, así que vendrás conmigo’. Pensó mirando al felino degustando su desayuno, y mientras esperó a que éste terminara, fue recogiendo sus juguetes y demás cosas y metiéndolas en el bolso que Shizuo le había dado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Shizuo había estado bebiendo, y se había ido a casa solo… No era nada inusual, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Se preguntó si estaría bien, aunque tratándose de él, era poco probable que algo de alcohol le pudiera causar un daño significativo. Aún así, la idea de aparecerse en su apartamento para molestarlo por un favor que ella necesitaba, un domingo por la mañana, la hacía sentirse un poco mal.

Después de que Dokusonmaru terminó de comer, rápidamente recogió y limpió todo lo que había desordenado, y se llevó al gatito en brazos, sin hacer ruido. Si antes quería estar fuera de casa, ahora mucho más; definitivamente quería ver a Shinra lo menos posible, pues sabía que tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón era inútil, y sólo terminaría haciéndose daño. Ella era quien había fallado, y no quería causarle más inconvenientes.

Al momento de salir era muy temprano, y ninguno de los demás residentes se había despertado, por lo que pudo marcharse sin tener que dar ninguna explicación. Ya que no quería llegar demasiado temprano y correr el riesgo de despertar a Shizuo, decidió pasar por un pequeño establecimiento y comprar el periódico, y luego de leerlo por un buen rato, se dirigió a su destino.

\--------------------

Shizuo sólo llevaba despierto media hora cuando tocaron el timbre de su departamento, y gran parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado tratando de controlarse tras haber tenido un sueño que era simultáneamente encantador y horroroso. Encantador, porque estaba lleno de imágenes de ella, en muchos ángulos diferentes; horroroso, porque le recordaba lo mal que estaba él, que ni siquiera podía olvidarla mientras soñaba. No era la primera vez que aparecía en sus fantasías, pero antes lo había tomado como algo normal, después de todo, cualquier persona con sentido común se daba cuenta de que era atractiva; pero sí era la primera vez que se le hacía completamente vergonzoso y al mismo tiempo absolutamente delicioso, y la combinación de esos dos sentimientos opuestos estaba acabando con el poco sentido común que le quedaba. 

Le echó la culpa al sake y después de tomar una muy necesaria ducha fría, se había servido un poco de cereal, pero no alcanzó a tomar más de dos cucharadas cuando escuchó el timbre, y luego de un par de segundos de confusión, recordó el acuerdo al que habían llegado la noche anterior.

Ah, diablos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer promesas cuando estaba bebiendo?

Al abrir la puerta lo que encontró fue a Celty con Dokusonmaru en brazos, y recordó la segunda cosa importante de su agenda mental: Kasuka regresaría ese mismo día a buscar a su gato.

“Uh…” Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

Celty lo saludó con la mano, y seguidamente tomó la patita del minino e hizo el mismo gesto, como él lo había hecho un par de noches atrás. Sintió que el corazón se le derretía y no hizo más que sonreír como un idiota, indicándole que pasara. La dullahan hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró cuidadosamente, notando el bol de cereal sobre la mesa y sintiéndose culpable por haber llegado en un mal momento.

“¿Quieres un poco?” Preguntó él, señalando la caja de cereal, pero su invitada sólo negó con la cabeza. “Está bien. Puedes dejar a Dokusonmaru en el suelo y sentarte donde quieras”.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a su lugar y continuó con su desayuno, tratando de ganar tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos. Celty era una parte sumamente importante de su vida, a pesar de que durante un tiempo habían estado distanciados; afortunadamente, la vida daba muchas vueltas, y a veces las cosas se daban de formas misteriosas. Aunque en un primer momento, el ser atacado por su propia kôhai había sido una experiencia más que desagradable, lo había terminando acercando a su mejor amiga más que nunca, y desde aquel incidente, estaban pasando tiempo juntos a diario.

Estaba extremadamente feliz y agradecido con la vida, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que sus sentimientos ya hubieran sobrepasado los límites de la amistad, por mucho, aún cuando estaba consciente de que nunca debió haber permitido que eso sucediera. Desde el momento en que se había atrevido a besar su hombro, casi sin darse cuenta, comprendió que realmente no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre lo que sentía, y que justo así, podía terminar rompiendo esa delicada línea que separaba la amistad que compartían, del amor desbordante en estado puro que sólo sentía él. Por ese motivo, la mitad del tiempo deseaba poder olvidarse de ella por completo, arrancarse esos sentimientos de raíz y seguir adelante; pero, el resto del tiempo sólo quería permanecer junto a ella para siempre, hablar de todo y de nada, y alegrarle el día como ella siempre lo hacía por él.

Desde su lugar, la observó sacando uno de los juguetes de Dokusonmaru y jugando con él, y se preguntó qué clase de pacto diabólico había tenido que hacer Shinra para que alguien como ella terminara enamorándose de él.

Celty permaneció en la sala jugando con el gato de Kasuka mientras esperaba a que su amigo regresara; cuando éste finalmente lo hizo, ella le mostró el mensaje que ya tenía redactado en su teléfono: [Lo lamento. Llegué demasiado temprano. Debí avisar antes.]

“No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estaba despierto”. Respondió él, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá. “Así que… ¿cómo haremos esto?”

[No lo sé. S-Supongo que es como enseñarle a un niño a hablar.] Razonó ella avergonzada.

“Ha… Kasuka sólo es 3 años menor que yo, así que no creo haberle enseñado mucho…” Analizó el guardaespaldas, recostando su cabeza hacia atrás. “Y de cualquier forma, ninguno de los dos somos muy buenos con las palabras…”

Celty estaba a punto de pedirle una disculpa, agradecerle por las molestias y marcharse, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir el mensaje.

“Pero… Las palabras no son más que sonidos combinados, ¿verdad? Así que sólo hay que practicar con todo lo que podamos”.

La motociclista se sentía inmensamente agradecida, de que de la poca paciencia que Shizuo tenía, siempre le guardaba una buena porción. Le parecía lamentable que la mayoría de las personas no pudieran ver lo amable y tierno que podía ser cuando se le trataba como a un ser humano, pero al mismo tiempo, era una de las pocas cosas de las que ella podía jactarse. Era una de sus amigas más cercanas, lo había visto en sus mejores y peores momentos, y eso la enorgullecía. Debía reconocer que una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Ikebukuro, era la relación que había construido con él, porque fue la primera amistad que pudo trabar por sí misma, sin ningún interés comercial, y porque los dos habían madurado juntos, y aprendido el uno del otro, y se habían apoyado siempre, sin importar lo que pasara.

[¡Daré lo mejor de mí!] Fue el mensaje que le mostró con una mano, mientras con la otra le extendía su dedo meñique. Shizuo sonrió y selló esa promesa de la manera infantil que a ella le gustaba, y que nunca había fallado.

\--------------------

El día se había pasado entre sonidos incoherentes, ataques de risa espontáneos y algunas preguntas sobre tierras remotas y siglos anteriores. Al final, Celty había dejado atrás todos sus sentimientos negativos y casi había olvidado por qué se sentía tan triste y culpable en primer lugar. 

Casi se había olvidado de que existían otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse.   
Casi había olvidado que su vida era más complicada que aprender a hablar.   
Casi olvidaba que tenía un lugar al cual regresar, que no era éste, y que era su hogar, aunque el ambiente que se vivía en él fuera insoportablemente pesado.

‘Casi’ era una palabra importante. En los rincones de su mente, seguía estando esa inseguridad que nunca la había dejado desde la primera vez que le había dicho a Shinra que lo amaba. Aunque lo había dicho en serio y desde el fondo de su corazón, desde la primera vez que había dejado salir esas palabras, se había atado a una relación que distaba de ser perfecta, y que cada vez la llenaba de más dudas.

Todos esos pensamientos llegaron a su mente cuando escuchó la alerta de un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono, el cual leyó inmediatamente: [Anri-chan está aquí.] 

El mensaje provenía de Shinra, y eso era todo lo que decía. Celty supuso que Anri estaba en problemas, pues no solía visitarla a menos que necesitara su ayuda, por lo que tuvo que excusarse con Shizuo y salir tan rápido como pudo.

“No te preocupes. Si necesitas ayuda, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?” Fue la respuesta de éste.

[Sí. Gracias. Gracias por todo.] Ya junto a la puerta, disponiéndose a salir, se detuvo para agradecerle y seguidamente abrazarlo al igual que lo había hecho un par de noches atrás. El abrazo sólo duró unos pocos segundos, pero para él había sido suficiente para generarle un cortocircuito mental. [Espero que podamos seguir practicando un día de estos.]

“Sí… definitivamente”. Estaba simultáneamente feliz y devastado. Tenía ganas de pedirle que se quedara más tiempo, que se quedara para siempre, y a la vez quería que se marchara de una vez para poder sentarse en el suelo a sentir pena por sí mismo.

Luego de verla retirarse, cerró la puerta y se encontró nuevamente a solas con Dokusonmaru, quien lo miraba fijamente, como juzgándolo por su condición humana.

\--------------------

Al llegar a su departamento, lo primero que Celty encontró fue a Anri Sonohara sentada en su sofá con una expresión de incomodidad, mientras Shinra, su padre y su madrastra la rodeaban y le hacían preguntas de toda índole. Los ojos de la estudiante se posaron sobre Celty, y parecían rogarle piedad silenciosamente.

“Celty-kun, ¿dónde has estado? Casi no te hemos visto últimamente”. La saludó Shingen.

“Yo la he visto, con todo respeto, hace un par de días atrás, ¿verdad, Celty-kun?” Intervino Emilia. “Atendí a uno de sus amigos”.

“Parece que Celty ha estado demasiado ocupada últimamente para quedarse en casa por mucho tiempo”. Comentó Shinra sonriendo. “Pero, siempre nos alegra verte”.

La mencionada se paralizó ante aquella escena familiar. Sabía que todos la miraban de la misma forma: como una especie única, digna de estudio, y ahora parecían estar mirando a Anri de igual manera. Su amiga también era bastante especial, pues aunque no era ninguna criatura mitológica, albergaba dentro de sí al único objeto capaz de cortar el vínculo entre el alma y el cuerpo… y no había nadie que supiera más sobre eso que Shingen, quien había utilizado esa misma espada para separar a Celty de su cabeza 20 años atrás.

Analizando todo esto en cuestión de segundos, el ver a Anri rodeada por esas personas la puso en estado de alerta, y se apresuró en acercarse a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

[Vine tan pronto recibí el mensaje.] Escribió en su teléfono, mostrándoselo a todos los presentes. [¿Qué ocurre?]

“Ah, no te preocupes, sólo nos estábamos conociendo”. Fue la respuesta de Shingen. “Esta jovencita llegó buscándote y decidimos conversar un poco mientras te esperábamos”.

“Es callada, me agrada”. Agregó Emilia felizmente.

“Anri-chan es una buena chica. Es amiga de Celty, así que es mi amiga también”. Comentó Shinra. “Todos los amigos de Celty son mis amigos”.

Pero la chica que era el centro de esta conversación no parecía muy complacida, en lugar de eso se veía muy incómoda, con la mirada un poco ausente, como si quisiera estar en otra parte. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se habría tardado Shinra en avisarle que ella estaba allí…

[Anri-chan, ¿querías hablarme?] Le dirigió el mensaje únicamente a la mencionada.

“Um…” La estudiante miró a las personas a su alrededor y luego nuevamente a Celty, y ésta entendió que lo que fuera, debía ser dicho en completa confidencialidad. “La verdad, hay algo que tengo que decirte s-sobre… un amigo”.

La dullahan ya se imaginaba a qué amigo se refería… desgraciadamente, también Shinra, quien fue el primero en preguntar: 

“Oh, ¿es Mikado-kun?” Anri lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. “¿Qué ha ocurrido con él? No lo he visto desde hace algún tiempo… Celty, ¿recuerdas cuando Mikado-kun solía visitarnos? Era divertido poder reunirnos todos juntos…”

Exactamente… ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer Shinra? ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo sobre los asuntos privados de Anri-chan delante de otras personas?

[Anri-chan, si no te sientes cómoda, no tienes que decírmelo ahora mismo.] Intentó calmar un poco la situación.

“Es que… es algo urgente”. De nuevo aquella mirada suplicante. Celty quería que todos se marcharan para poder averiguar lo que ocurría, pero no podía hacer nada.

“¿Quién es Mikado-kun? ¿Es tu novio?” Preguntó Emilia directamente; Anri simplemente se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. “Ah, Shingen, la niña se avergüenza. Muy linda”.

“No, de hecho, Mikado-kun es un buen amigo de Anri-chan y de Celty, y por supuesto también es mi amigo, pues como ya dije, todos los amigos de Celty son mis amigos”. Había contestado Shinra con más entusiasmo del necesario.

“Celty-kun es una verdadera tonta, haciéndose amiga de estudiantes de preparatoria”. Fue la opinión de Shingen.

Ya estaba. Celty envolvió la cabeza de su suegro con algunos hilos gruesos que creó con sus sombras.

“Padre, te he dicho que no le digas tonta a Celty. En realidad sólo es muy tierna e ingenua, y no puede reconocer la maldad en nadie”. La defendió Shinra. “Incluso se dejó engañar por algún extraño que le ofreció devolverle su cabeza a cambio de hacer algunos trabajos para ellos; ¿y qué crees? Lo aceptó, sin siquiera saber con quién estaba lidiando. Es increíblemente tierna”.

No podía creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su novio. ¿Acaso no existía la confidencialidad? ¿Era absolutamente necesario que les revelara esa información a sus padres? A Shingen, específicamente, de todas las personas… 

Su reacción fue darle el mismo trato que acababa de darle a Shingen, envolviendo su cabeza para que se callara. Emilia lucía entretenida con toda la situación, mientras Anri tragó en seco y se limitó a mirarla con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

[Lo siento, no puedo librarme de ellos todavía. Por favor sólo déjame una nota y sal de aquí. Te contactaré tan pronto como pueda terminar con esto.] Le mostró el mensaje únicamente a su amiga, quien asintió con resignación. [Hay un pequeño bloc de notas en la cocina. Puedes escribirlo allí.]

La huésped de la Saika se levantó de su asiento tan rápido como pudo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a la cocina y seguir las instrucciones que Celty le había dado, mientras ésta la vigilaba cuidadosamente, observando los inútiles intentos de los hombres de la casa para liberarse de su red.

“¡Celty-kun, átame a mí también!” Exclamó divertida Emilia, quien no parecía entender mucho sobre la gravedad de la situación… o al menos pretendía no entenderlo.

Celty negó su petición y esperó a que Anri le entregara su nota ya terminada; inmediatamente después de esto, la guardó dentro de su traje y acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta.

“Ayúdalo, por favor”. Le susurró la estudiante antes de marcharse.

A estas alturas, ya estaba muy preocupada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero mientras su extraño círculo familiar continuara reteniéndola, no había nada que hacer. Eventualmente, decidió desatarlos y exigir una explicación sobre lo ocurrido.

“Celty-kun, tienes suerte de que estoy acostumbrado a respirar con mi máscara, de lo contrario pude haberme asfixiado”. Le reclamó Shingen.

“Ah, a mí no me molesta, creo que deberíamos empezar a intentar esto de la asfixia erót-” Antes de que Shinra pudiera terminar su frase, Celty lo golpeó un par de veces en el estómago. Y luego una tercera, para estar segura.

[¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! ¿Qué le dijiste a Anri-chan para espantarla así? ¿Y cómo pudiste involucrar a tu padre, sabiendo de lo que es capaz?] Le reclamó agresivamente a su novio.

“¿Eh? No fue así. En realidad, estábamos teniendo un domingo familiar cuando tocaron a la puerta. Anri-chan se veía muy agitada, así que la invité a pasar y le preparé un poco de té. Le presenté a mi padre y a Emilia y estuvimos conversando hasta que se tranquilizó. Y entonces te avisé. De cualquier manera, ¿dónde estabas?” Respondió él con su sonrisa infantil habitual. Era casi como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si las palabras que le había dicho un par de noches atrás simplemente se las había imaginado, como si su relación estuviera tan fuerte y feliz como siempre.

¿Acaso estaba presentando este espectáculo de pareja feliz para entretener a su familia? ¿O pensaba que si pretendía que todo estaba bien, haría que ella se lo creyera? Shinra idiota…

[¿Tu padre sabe la verdad sobre Anri-chan?] Sostuvo su teléfono con una mano temblorosa. En ese momento era lo único que le interesaba saber.

“¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Está justo ahí”. Respondió él con una sonrisa juguetona, señalando a su padre, quien de hecho, aún se encontraba junto a ellos.

Celty se volteó a mirar a Shingen, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada, él habló primero: “Entonces, has recuperado tu cabeza”.

[¡Shinra!]

“Nee, Celty-kun, ¿dónde está? Hace mucho que quiero cortar esa suave piel…” Agregó Emilia.

“¿Sabes hace cuánto la estoy buscando? Y tú, me habías dicho que ya no la querías”. Shingen la señaló con un dedo. “Te has ido a buscarla a mis espaldas. Eres una mentirosa”.

¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla tan libremente? Era su cabeza, y sólo ella tenía derecho a decidir sobre ella. No era una propiedad pública, ni mucho menos le pertenecía a él.

“Desde que tuve que venderla, Nebula me había estado presionando con que la recuperara, pero ahora tienen más interés en el cuerpo”. Continuó Shingen. “De cualquier manera, sé que alguien conseguirá sacarle provecho”.

“No te preocupes, Padre, pues Celty sólo la tendrá por una semana, así que después de eso puedes hacerte con ella”. Contestó Shinra, poniéndose más cómodo en su asiento.

¿Cómo se atrevían a referirse a ella de esa forma? A repartírsela como si se tratara de un simple trozo de pastel, a decidir sobre algo que le pertenecía sin siquiera consultárselo…

[¡Hey! ¡Todavía no he decidido si me la voy a quedar o no!] Pegó la pantalla de su teléfono al rostro de Shinra. [Y aunque decida renunciar a ella, no se la pienso dar a ninguno de ustedes.]

“Ah, bueno, no te alteres”. Trató de tranquilizarla su novio. “Pensamos que querrías que todo quedara entre nosotros”.

“Somos familia”. Puntualizó Emilia.

…

¿Familia?

Ah, era verdad. Esta era la única familia que había conocido. Aún en sus recuerdos de cientos de años atrás, nunca había pertenecido a un grupo familiar, pero desde que había conocido a estas personas… desde la primera vez que vio a Shinra en aquel barco, desde aquel momento… éste se convirtió en su hogar y ellos en su familia.

…No era una familia perfecta, pero era la única que conocía.

Y tal vez sólo permanecía en ella porque no tenía ninguna otra opción; las personas no podían escoger a cuál familia pertenecer.

Tal vez si ella hubiese rechazado a Shinra, habría encontrado una familia sustituta en los miembros de Dollars, esa era una posibilidad. De cualquier forma, nunca antes se había cuestionado nada de aquello; sólo ahora que había recuperado sus recuerdos y parte de su identidad. Sólo ahora que había experimentado un gran cambio en sus sentimientos y su manera de pensar.

“Ya que estamos todos juntos, ¿qué tal si hacemos una salida familiar?” Sugirió Shingen, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

[Lo siento. Tengo que trabajar.] Se excusó ella.

“¡No es verdad! Izayan me dijo que no te había asignado nada esta semana”. Shinra respondió casi como reflejo.

[¿Izayan? ¿Y c-cómo es que tú sabes eso?]

“Me subestimas, Celty. Te he dicho que no permitiré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí, así que naturalmente tengo que mantenerme informado sobre tus actividades”. Argumentó. “…Volviendo al tema, ¿dónde estabas hoy?”

Celty se paralizó.

Shinra estaba convencido de que ella renunciaría a su cabeza nuevamente luego de que transcurriera una semana, pero aunque sólo habían pasado dos días, ella ya había comido y estaba aprendiendo a hablar. Se sentía culpable por mentirle de esa forma, por ocultarle esa información, como si… como si…

“¡Uwah! ¡No me digas que me has estado engañando!” Shinra parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal. “Conociste a un tipo, ¿verdad? Seguramente algún tipo estúpido y musculoso se enamoró de tu rostro y- ugh, Celty, eso duele”.

Un par de golpes en la cabeza bastaron para hacerlo callar. Aunque los celos injustificados de Shinra ya se habían vuelto rutina, esta vez le incomodaba lo que estaba insinuando. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, era lo que se repetía a sí misma, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaría ocultándolo?

[No te estoy engañando, puedes estar seguro. Tengo que ayudar a Anri-chan, es todo.]

“Ah, si es por el asunto de Mikado-kun, no creo que puedas hacer nada”. Continuó él. “Se metió en un gran problema, así que es su propia responsabilidad salir de él. Ah, los jóvenes sí que son interesantes, me empiezo a sentir nostálgico…”

[¿Eh? ¿Anri-chan te dijo algo?]

“No. Izayan lo hizo”.

Celty salió del departamento a la mayor velocidad posible, ignorando la sorpresa de todos los miembros de su familia.

Mientras bajaba los pisos sacó la nota que le había escrito Anri: ‘Mikado-kun está involucrado con los Cuadros Azules. Por favor ayúdame’. Tan pronto la leyó, le envió un mail preguntándole dónde estaba para pasar a recogerla –calculaba que no demasiado lejos, pues apenas se había ido unos minutos atrás- y pasó buscando a Shooter, resumiendo mentalmente toda la información que acababa de obtener.

Shinra parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, únicamente porque estaba convencido de que ella renunciaría a su cabeza antes de tiempo, pero a la vez estaba perdiendo su capacidad de guardar secretos; Shingen y Emilia estaban esperando como aves de rapiña a que eso sucediera para llevar a cabo algún plan grotesco; e Izaya estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en las vidas de todos, como siempre, y probablemente terminaría usándola a ella de alguna forma.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía involucrarse e intentar salvar a sus amigos, sabiendo que eso podría terminar perjudicándola a ella misma? ¿O debía ser egoísta y pensar sólo en su propio beneficio, arriesgándose a perder a su única familia? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué querían los demás que hiciera?

\--------------------

[¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?]

“Um… fue muy parecido a lo que ocurrió con Kida-kun. Estaba actuando algo raro, así que lo seguí y… algunos hijos de Saika me lo confirmaron…”

La dullahan y la estudiante habían decidido sentarse a conversar en una plaza para aclarar todo lo que sabían, ya que no podían simplemente ir tras Mikado y detenerlo por la fuerza.

[Mikado-kun ha estado cambiando desde que se hizo amigo de ese Aoba, ¿verdad?] Indagó Celty, y Anri simplemente asintió. 

Aoba era un compañero de colegio, un año menor que ellos, que tenía un comportamiento sospechoso. Celty recordó que una noche se había acercado hasta su casa, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, pues muy pocas personas sabían dónde vivía…

“¿Debería decirle que descubrí la verdad?” Preguntó la chica más joven. “Tengo miedo… No quiero que tenga que huir, como lo hizo Kida-kun…”

[Él es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?] Preguntó la otra, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, como una forma de darle apoyo.

“Ah… um… s-sí…” Afirmó con cierta dificultad. “Quiero protegerlo. Solía pensar que no sería capaz de querer a nadie, por lo que me refugiaba en Saika. Dependía de ella para poder amar, pero… Me he dado cuenta que sí puedo hacerlo, y ha sido gracias a las personas que he conocido ahora. Mikado-kun, Kida-kun, y por supuesto, tú, Celty-san. También está Shinra-sensei y Shizuo-san… Akane-chan, también. Quiero poder protegerlos de alguna forma, no me gustaría perderlos”.

[No te preocupes por eso. Yo te ayudaré, nada va a pasarle.] Prometió Celty, aunque no estaba muy segura de poder cumplir con aquello.

“Nunca había tenido una verdadera familia”. La huésped de Saika parecía encontrarse en un estado melancólico. “Tuve un padre y una madre, pero no tenía amor… Es algo irónico, pero, debido a que los perdí a ellos fue que pude encontrarlos a ustedes”.

Celty se sobresaltó un poco con las palabras de su amiga. Debido a que perdió a su familia de origen, pudo encontrar una real… Pero ella nunca había tenido ninguna antes de conocer a Shinra y su padre. Era la única que tenía, aunque Shingen la tratara como un experimento y Shinra como una mascota…

Tal vez sus situaciones eran un poco similares. Sólo un poco.

[Yo también quiero proteger esta ciudad… Y a todas esas personas.]

“Lo sé, es por eso que nos hicimos buenas amigas”. Confesó Anri sonriendo. “Siempre te encargas de proteger a todos, y apoyarnos, sin juzgar a nadie. Eres lo más parecido que tengo a una familia de verdad”.

Celty le devolvió el gesto, aún sin saber qué responder, y sintiéndose un poco más animadas, continuaron conversando sobre todo lo que había sucedido recientemente. Concluyeron que realmente no podían ayudar a Mikado aún, pues debían buscar otra forma de acercarse a él, con cautela, antes de confrontarlo, o de lo contrario podría en efecto tratar de huir. Así mismo, Celty le contó todo acerca de su cabeza y de Kujiragi, y de las dudas que tenía sobre lo que debía hacer con ella.

“¿Qué ha ocurrido con Shizuo-san?” Había preguntado Anri, cambiando de tema.

[¿P-Por qué me preguntas sobre Shizuo tan de repente? ¿Te han dicho algo?] La respuesta de Celty surgió más rápido de lo esperado.

“Ah… Lo siento, ¿no debí preguntar? Es que… la última vez que conversamos, en mi casa, habías dicho que estabas preocupada por él”.

[¡Oh, es verdad!] La motociclista lucía avergonzada. [Estamos bien ahora, creo que ha vuelto a la normalidad… No, creo que las cosas están mejor que antes.]

“Es un alivio… Ustedes han sido muy buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?”

[Sí, nos conocemos hace muchos años.] Respondió con un poco de orgullo. [Al menos para mí, es un gran apoyo.]

“Algún día me gustaría que Mikado-kun y yo tengamos lo que ustedes tienen…”

Pánico.  
Las palabras de Anri-chan le causaban pánico. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en su relación y por qué su cuerpo se paralizaba de esa forma cada vez que alguien traía a colación ese tema?

[N-No es nada, en realidad. Es lo que pasa cuando conoces a alguien por mucho tiempo. Se convierte en parte de tu vida y luego te sientes un poco desorientada cuando no está.]

“Sé lo que es eso…” Anri suspiró. “Pero si Shizuo-san regresó a la normalidad, entonces es posible que Mikado-kun también lo haga, ¿verdad? Puedo aferrarme a esa esperanza”.

[Sí, definitivamente lo traeremos de vuelta.] Intentó confortarla.

Por supuesto, Shizuo había ‘regresado a la normalidad’ luego de ser traicionado y atacado por su propia kôhai, así que no le deseaba lo mismo a Mikado; para éste, eso significaría que los miembros de su pandilla tendrían que herirlo, y él definitivamente no tenía la misma fuerza ni resistencia de Shizuo.

La vida de Mikado estaba en peligro, y aunque varias personas lo sabían, no había mucho que pudieran hacer para hacerlo regresar. Sólo podían esperar a que tocara fondo, o que se sincerara con ellas, lo que ocurriera primero.

[Tal vez deberíamos intentar hablar con él mañana. Tienen clase, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si le pides que te acompañe después de clases y nos encontramos aquí? Tal vez logremos hacer que hable.] Sugirió Celty.

“Tal vez funcione”, respondió Anri asintiendo. “Gracias”.

[No hay problema. Somos familia.]

La mirada de la estudiante se iluminó al leer tal respuesta, y Celty también, sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Las familias debían apoyarse y aceptarse con sus cualidades y defectos, y protegerse entre sí; no debían idealizarse, o usarse como sujeto de experimentos, o tratar a sus miembros como si fueran premios. Al igual que Anri había encontrado una familia en Celty, ésta también había hallado más apoyo familiar en otras personas.

Una segunda cadena, se estaba rompiendo.


	8. Eternal Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento pena de mí misma. He convertido a Celty en una Mary Sue. Que Dios se apiade de mí.

“No debiste molestarte en traer a Dokusonmaru, yo pude haberlo recogido”.

“Ah, no es ninguna molestia. Supuse que estarías muy cansado después de pasar todo el fin de semana filmando”.

Era una simple conversación entre los hermanos Heiwajima, cuando el mayor de ellos había llegado al apartamento del menor a devolver el gato que había sido dejado a su cargo. Para cualquier desconocido, se veían como un par de jóvenes bien educados, pero aquellos que los conocían bien, sabían que no eran personas comunes y corrientes.

Una celebridad y una leyenda urbana; era como si compitieran por quién generaba más rumores infundados, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos tenía interés en las historias que inventaban sus conciudadanos.

“Gracias… por favor, pasa”. Kasuka, el dueño del departamento, invitó al otro.

“No, está bien, sólo vine a dejar al gato y me voy”. Contestó Shizuo, el hermano mayor, comenzando a despedirse.

“Hermano…” Aunque su tono de voz era el mismo de siempre, Shizuo podía percibir el cambio en su humor. “Hice demasiado té para mí solo”.

Aunque era una mentira muy obvia, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar; después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y hacía mucho que no compartía con su hermano menor. Luego de entrar al departamento, ambos se sentaron en el recibidor, con la pequeña mesa de café de por medio, mientras Dokusonmaru corría aleatoriamente por todos lados.

“Así que…” Shizuo no sabía cómo comenzar. “¿Cómo va el trabajo?”

“Está bien”. Una respuesta simple, como siempre. “¿Cómo va el tuyo?”

“Ah, digamos que bien”. Respondió Shizuo, recordando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días y optando por no mencionarle nada de aquello.

“¿Te sentiste cómodo al quedarte aquí?” Kasuka mantenía su misma expresión serena.

“Sí, en realidad sólo me quedé la noche del viernes, pero me sentí muy bien. Gracias”.

“Ya veo”. El menor de los hermanos se puso de pie. “Ya está listo el té”.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la cocina a servirlo, dejando a Shizuo sólo con sus pensamientos. En ese mismo lugar de la sala había tenido esa conversación con Celty dos días atrás, cuando ella aún estaba insegura sobre si debía seguir buscando su pasado o no, y le había dicho cómo se sentía respecto a sí misma.

Shinra la hacía sentir como un animal enjaulado, y aún así… aún así ella estaba desperdiciando su vida y sus sentimientos en él.

Kasuka regresó con dos tazas de té y las colocó sobre la mesa entre ambos, rompiendo el silencio tan pronto regresó a su asiento: “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, estoy bien”. Completó su frase con una sonrisa para sonar más creíble. “¿Por qué?”

“Luces preocupado por algo”.

“¿Es tan obvio?” Se rió un poco. “No soy muy bueno para mentir, ¿verdad?”

El menor negó con la cabeza, y Shizuo suspiró.

“Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, con gusto lo haré”. Dijo Kasuka, poniéndose más cómodo, como preparándose para una larga conversación.

“Esto es muy extraño”. Shizuo continuó riendo. “Después de todo, soy tu hermano mayor. No debería… No… No estoy siendo un buen ejemplo, ¿verdad?”

“No es problema. Me has ayudado muchas veces, es justo que haga lo mismo”.

“…Supongo que tienes razón”. Shizuo se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, e intentó buscar la forma de empezar. “Creo… No, estoy bastante seguro, que he encontrado a una persona especial a quien amo”.

“Ya veo”. El tono de voz de Kasuka no había cambiado nada, pero aún así Shizuo no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual, y en lugar de eso estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

“Ella nunca va a corresponder mis sentimientos, pero… eso está bien. Es algo que puedo aceptar”. Continuó. “Lo que no puedo aceptar es que la persona a quien ella ama no la hace feliz, como se merece”.

“Mm. Entonces es un amor no correspondido”. Kasuka simplemente resumió lo que había escuchado, soplando levemente el borde de su taza.

“Sí… pero es mucho más complicado que eso”. Shizuo levantó la vista. “Ahora mismo, ella ha encontrado algo que había estado buscando, y ha tenido un gran logro personal, pero, en lugar de ser el momento más feliz de su vida, es… no está verdaderamente alegre. No como antes…”

“Tal vez lo que encontró no es lo que realmente estaba buscando”. Respondió el menor. “Tal vez necesita algo más para ser verdaderamente feliz”.

“¿Cómo qué?”

“No lo sé”. Kasuka se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un sorbo. “Tú la conoces mejor que yo… ¿Qué crees que podría hacerla feliz?”

Shizuo lo meditó por unos momentos, intentando recordar las instancias en las que la había visto sonreír, no sólo con sus labios sino con todo su lenguaje corporal. No fue capaz de darse cuenta de que todas aquellas situaciones tenían algo en común.

“Últimamente… Bueno, hoy, en realidad… estuvo practicando para aprender a hablar”.

“¿Hablar?” Kasuka alzó una ceja.

“Er… sí… digamos que… ha quedado muda por algún tiempo, y ahora tiene que volver a aprender a comunicarse”. Intentó explicar, sin dar demasiados detalles.

“Entiendo. ¿Crees que aprender a hablar la haría feliz?”

“No lo sé”. Shizuo se revolvió el cabello con frustración. “Lucía bastante animada hoy, y luego tuvo que irse y ahora… no sé cómo se siente en realidad”.

“Hermano”. La voz de Kasuka era tan tranquila como siempre, y le contagiaba un poco de paz a su hermano mayor. “Si aprender a hablar la haría feliz, entonces, por todos los medios posibles, ayúdala”.

“¿Eh?” Shizuo lo miró directo a los ojos, desconcertado.

“¿Recuerdas aquello que papá siempre dice?” preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo de su té. “No hay nada más lamentable que una mujer triste…”

“Si ves a una mujer llorar y no te atreves a hacer nada, has fallado como hombre…” Shizuo completó la frase que había escuchado cientos de veces. Su padre siempre se la había dicho a ambos, desde que eran muy pequeños, como un consejo para su futuro; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hijos habían comprendido su significado hasta que habían encontrado el amor verdadero.

“La primera vez que vi llorar a Ruri…” comentó el hermano menor. “Me sentí insignificante. Antes de eso, realmente no me importaba demasiado mi vida, podría morir en cualquier instante y no habría sentido la diferencia, pero, al verla llorar y no poder hacer nada… el deseo de borrar esas lágrimas y reemplazarlas con una sonrisa fue más fuerte que mi voluntad de vivir; no, creo que sería más correcto decir que ese deseo se convirtió en mi voluntad de vivir”.

“Kasuka…” Shizuo no sabía qué decir. Nunca esperó escuchar palabras tan profundas venir de la boca de su normalmente inexpresivo hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, podía verse reflejado en ese sentimiento. Su deseo de hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba también parecía estarse convirtiendo en la fuerza principal que empujaba su vida, y esto era ciertamente hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador. Nunca había sentido un compromiso tan fuerte con nada ni con nadie, y debía reconocer que tenía miedo. “Lo entiendo. Yo también quiero hacerla feliz, sin importar qué”.

“Mm. Entonces te ayudaré”. Contestó el menor, tomando otro sorbo. “Puedo comprar algunos libros para ayudarte a practicar con ella, y te los haré llegar mañana”.

“No tienes que hacerlo”. Esta vez fue Shizuo quien tomó un largo sorbo de té.

“No es ningún problema. Hay personas en la agencia que se encargan de eso. Sólo dime si prefieres que los entreguen en tu departamento o en la oficina”.

Aunque Shizuo continuó negándose, sabía que era inútil, pues Kasuka no se rendía fácilmente, y en realidad, no le estaba causando ningún inconveniente, por lo que eventualmente accedió. La conversación terminó poco tiempo después, con agradecimientos mutuos y una despedida respetuosa.

Tsk. Nuevamente se había pasado el día entero pensando en Celty, y una vez más sus pensamientos no lo habían llevado a ningún lado, pero tenía una nueva determinación, y por irracional que pareciese, estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz, sin importar cuánto tiempo o esfuerzo tuviera que invertir. Repentinamente, todas esas frases que había oído sobre el amor, que antes le parecían absurdas –sobre todo viniendo de clientes morosos que referían haber encontrado a su alma gemela en un sitio web de citas- empezaban a cobrar sentido para él, y no podía evitar sentirse tan estúpido como ellos.

\--------------------

Era lunes por la tarde, y justo como habían acordado, Celty se presentó en la plaza donde se había reunido con Anri el día anterior… y justo como había esperado, no había señales de Mikado por ninguna parte. Sólo encontró a la estudiante de lentes sentada en un banco con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

[Buenas tardes, Anri-chan.] Le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono después de sentarse junto a ella.

“Buenas tardes, Celty-san”. Luego de un pequeño sobresalto, Anri hizo una reverencia sin moverse de su asiento. “Mikado-kun no pudo venir hoy, dijo que estaría ocupado… de nuevo”.

[Me imaginé. Debemos ser pacientes con él.]

“Sí…” Contestó la chica en una voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo. “Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, la próxima vez te avisaré antes”.

[No hay problema, de hecho no he tenido trabajo estos días, así que no tengo mucho en qué emplear el tiempo.] Confesó Celty, suspirando.

“Y-Ya veo…” Anri realmente no entendía muy bien la situación, pero no quiso seguir presionándola más. “Ah… quisiera ayudarte, pero… normalmente cuando tengo tiempo libre lo uso para estudiar, así que…”  
[¡De hecho yo también estoy estudiando!] Celty tecleó rápida y alegremente. [Shizuo me está enseñando a hablar.]

“¿H-Hablar?”

[Sí, sé que suena extraño, pero… quiero aprender a comunicarme como lo hacen ustedes los humanos.] Continuó la dullahan. [Pero Shizuo está trabajando hoy, así que no quisiera molestarlo.]

“…” Anri pareció analizar sus palabras por un momento, y luego sonrió ampliamente. “Eso es maravilloso. Espero que puedas lograrlo”.

[Sí, yo también…] Celty suspiró nuevamente. [Especialmente porque sólo tengo una semana para hacerlo.]

“¿Por qué?” La sonrisa de la estudiante se borró repentinamente.

[Shinra.] Escribió lentamente. [Shinra me dio una semana para decidir si me quedaré con mi cabeza o no.]

“Oh…” la mirada de la chica se posó en el suelo de nuevo. “Kishitani-sensei… mencionó algo sobre eso, pero no quise inmiscuirme”.

[¿Lo hizo?] Celty se sobresaltó un poco. [¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Te asustó de alguna forma?]

“No, no, nada de eso”. Anri miró la pantalla y negó con la cabeza. “Dijo que no te había visto mucho desde que la recuperaste, y… que te extrañaba. Que cada hora que pasaba lejos de ti se le hacía pesada, y que no podía esperar a que regresaras a la normalidad”.

[Ya veo…] La dullahan escribió con tristeza. También lo extrañaba, nunca se había molestado con él por tanto tiempo, pero sentía que tenía que probarle algo. Tenía que probarle que ella seguía siendo la misma persona, y que él tenía que aceptarla ciegamente, como ella lo aceptaba a él.

Pero en el fondo, quería probarse a sí misma que su amor sería lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esa prueba, que él podía llegar a amarla como ella deseaba ser amada, y que estaba equivocada al pensar que él la veía como una posesión. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada…

[Anri-chan… ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?]

\--------------------

Unos minutos después, estaban en el departamento de Celty, con un montón de cosméticos y revistas en el suelo, que la dullahan parecía estar analizando como si se trataran de libros de texto para un examen, mientras la huésped de Saika no hacía más que mirarla entre horrorizada y confundida.

“Um… Celty-san…”

“¿Mm?”

“¿Qué debo hacer?”

[¡Ah! Verás, tengo mucho tiempo libre, y Shinra no me permite ver la televisión ni usar el internet, así que… decidí aprovechar que ahora puedo usar todo esto… pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.] Reconoció Celty, un tanto avergonzada. [Pensé que podrías ayudarme.]

“Ah… bueno… yo…” Desgraciadamente, su amiga no parecía tener mucho conocimiento sobre estos temas, pues ahora que lo notaba, Anri-chan tampoco usaba maquillaje, y mantenía un peinado bastante sencillo. Tal vez había sido una mala idea, pero era una de las pocas personas a quienes les permitiría ver su rostro. “Lo siento. Yo tampoco uso ninguno de estos productos, pero… Mika-chan podría ayudarte”.  
Mika Harima era amiga de Anri desde la escuela media, y por mucho tiempo habían sido inseparables… sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando Mika se involucró con un chico llamado Seiji Yagiri, quien había estado enamorado de la cabeza de Celty por muchos años. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel momento, pero lo más relevante era la cirugía cosmética que el mismo Shinra le había realizado a Mika para hacerla idéntica al rostro de Celty.

Si Mika era invitada a su casa, Seiji inevitablemente la acompañaría, y quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer al mirar a la verdadera Celty. No sabía exactamente qué esperar, pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo, así que se negó rotundamente a la sugerencia de Anri.

[No creo que sea una buena idea. Mejor mantengamos a Mika-chan fuera de esto.]

“Oh, está bien”. Nuevamente, Anri prefirió no indagar más. “¿Qué tal Karisawa-san?”

[¿Karisawa? ¿Erika Karisawa?] Preguntó Celty para asegurarse de que se refería a la misma persona que estaba imaginando.

“Sí, Karisawa-san… U-Una vez la vi haciendo cosplay, y-y ¡estaba irreconocible!” La estudiante lucía muy asombrada de su propio relato. “Creo que tiene mucho talento para estas cosas”.

La dullahan parpadeó un par de veces, estupefacta.

[Eso es algo que me gustaría ver.] Agregó con una sonrisa. [Le preguntaré si puede venir.]

\---------------------

Shizuo no tenía idea de cómo había terminado en una situación como aquella. En un momento estaba tomando un descanso en la oficina y recibiendo una entrega de libros de la agencia de Kasuka; y al siguiente estaba leyéndolos ávidamente durante el almuerzo, y parte de la tarde, mientras iba en el metro o entre un cliente y otro, pidiéndole ayuda a Tom con cada duda que le surgía; y luego, una vez que se sintió confiado de sus habilidades para enseñar, había llamado a Celty para invitarla a seguir practicando luego de terminar su turno en el trabajo.

Ella había aceptado entusiastamente, pero cuando se acercaba la hora acordada, hubo un repentino cambio de planes…

Y entonces, de alguna forma se encontró a sí mismo en casa de Karisawa, cargando un bolso con libros y materiales audiovisuales, sentado frente a una Celty maquillada quien por primera vez estaba usando ropa casual, junto con algunas joyas hechas por la misma Erika. 

Estaba visiblemente avergonzada, un poco más que la estudiante de lentes que se encontraba sentada a su izquierda; a su derecha estaba Erika, quien conversaba muy animadamente sobre videojuegos con Walker, quien había llevado a Shizuo hasta allá por petición de Erika y ahora se encontraba sentado junto a él, mientras del otro lado estaba sentada Yumi, la compañera de piso de Erika, quien no hacía más que reírse de la conversación de sus amigos.

Esencialmente, el guardaespaldas se encontraba atrapado en una sala con otras 5 personas, 3 de las cuales eran otakus. Las otras 2 eran una chica a la que había salvado unas cuantas veces, pero cuyo nombre no podía recordar por su vida… y Celty, quien contra todo pronóstico se había vuelto más linda.

Mientras los frikis a su alrededor seguían comparando habilidades de personajes, él simplemente había bloqueado todas las distracciones y había enfocado toda su atención en el amor de su vida. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto –menos de 24 horas atrás-, pero decididamente algo había ocurrido con su apariencia general. En primer lugar, su habitual traje de motociclista había sido reemplazado por algo más casual: una camiseta negra con una chaqueta y shorts del mismo color, aunque conservaba los mismos guantes; también estaba usando una cadena y unas pulseras de metal, y además de eso, parecía haber resaltado sus ojos y labios con algo de maquillaje. Si antes le parecía insoportablemente hermosa, ahora no podría describirla con ningún adjetivo del diccionario.

Celty, por otra parte, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la sugerencia de Erika de venir a su casa en lugar de recibirla a ella en la suya, especialmente desde que Shizuo y Walker habían llegado. Se suponía que iba a ser algo que quedaría entre ellas 3 (4, contando con la compañera de Erika) pero luego Shizuo la había invitado amablemente a continuar practicando sus lecciones de habla, y… de alguna forma, sus dos “clases” habían terminado chocando en el mismo sitio y hora.

Ahora comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea; después de todo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a practicar con Shizuo cuando ni siquiera podía mantener contacto visual por más de 3 segundos sin sentirse avergonzada? ¿Qué estaría pensando de ella? ¿Que acaso se creía una adolescente? Desde que había llegado, no había dicho una santa palabra, en lugar de eso sólo permanecía sentado en su lugar dentro de este inusual círculo de conocidos.

“Ahora, volviendo al mundo 3D…” Erika había cambiado el tema de conversación. “Yumacchi, ¿estás viendo a Celty-san? Como puedes ver, sí tiene una cabeza”.

Celty se sobresaltó ante el comentario, y volteó en dirección al mencionado, quien la miró con una expresión pensativa y contestó: “¡Es verdad! Seguramente lo que hemos visto anteriormente no han sido más que trucos. ¡Magia! ¡Oh! ¡Celty-san es una maestra de las ilusiones ópticas! Creo que a Dotachin le gustará saberlo”.

“Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué Celty-san ha ocultado su cara todo este tiempo?” Preguntó Erika. “¿Es porque eres extranjera?”

“¿Tienes miedo de ser perseguida?” Agregó Walker instantáneamente. “Oh, seguramente te está siguiendo una organización súper secreta desde alguna tierra lejana y tienes miedo de que al reconocerte vengan por ti. Es eso, ¿no?”

Celty negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, aunque en el fondo sabía que sí podía usar magia y sí había una organización –más de una, de hecho- que la querían por distintos motivos.

“Tampoco ha dicho una palabra en todo el día”. Agregó Erika. “Aunque sabe escribir muy bien, así que no creo que se trate de una barrera de idioma”.

[No sé hablar aún, es por eso que Shizuo ha venido a ayudarme.] Escribió su explicación en su teléfono y se lo mostró a la joven diseñadora.

“¡Oh! Shizu-chan--” Dijo Erika descuidadamente, pero se detuvo apenas el mencionado pareció salir de su estupor y lanzó una mirada asesina hacia el lugar de donde había provenido ese terrible sonido. Ese maldito apodo por el que lo llamaba esa pulga. “Quiero decir, ¡Shizuo-san! Siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Celty-san, probablemente ya habías visto su rostro, ¿verdad?”

Shizuo miró a su amiga, quien inmediatamente se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, y regresó su atención hacia Erika, asintiendo levemente.

“Entonces, ¿qué opinas de su nuevo look?” Erika la señaló como si se tratara de una nueva pieza de diseñador. “Originalmente ella había comprado algunos productos, pero me pareció que sería más divertido traerla aquí, ya que tenemos muchas más cosas, y además está Yumi, que siempre me ayuda con los cosplays”.

“¡Así es!” continuó la compañera de Erika. “Aunque no hizo falta hacer mayor cosa, por ejemplo no fue necesario aplicarle base, ya que su piel tiene un tono muy parejo. Sólo le pusimos un poco de mascara y sombra para iluminar los ojos, un brillo labial muy suave y algo de rubor”.

“Ella quería sólo tonos oscuros, pero esta sombra es muy linda y resalta el color de sus ojos, ¿no crees?” Añadió Erika poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Celty. “Y luego nos pareció que sería un desperdicio usar ese maquillaje tan lindo con una ropa tan simple que no combina para nada”.

“¡Y entonces nos pusimos a buscar entre nuestra ropa y descubrimos que esto le queda perfecto!” Yumi se veía igual de emocionada que su compañera. “Por supuesto, las joyas de Eri-chan complementaron el atuendo, pero… no pudimos hacer nada por su cabello; sin importar cuánto intentáramos alisarlo o levantarlo, regresaba a su estado original en cuestión de segundos”.

“De cualquier manera, nosotras 3 creemos que se ve lindísima, ¡ahora veamos la opinión de los caballeros!” Completó Erika, acercando su mano cerrada a Walker, como si estuviera sosteniendo un micrófono imaginario. “Yumacchi, ¿cómo la describirías?”

“Se ve justo como la protagonista de un libro que escribí”. Respondió éste rápidamente. “Perseguida por un ejército malvado, nuestra hermosa heroína llega a este planeta y toma forma humana para mezclarse entre nosotros, pero sus verdaderos poderes despiertan cuando--”

“Suficiente”. Erika cortó su relato abruptamente y le pasó el derecho de palabra al siguiente caballero. “¿Qué hay de ti, Shizu-o-san?”

La sala se sumió en absoluto silencio, y Shizuo podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él. Las de Erika, Walker y Yumi, a la expectativa; la de Anri, ansiosa como era usual, y la de Celty… la mirada de Celty transmitía una combinación de vergüenza, nerviosismo y algo más que no podía identificar, pero por primera vez desde que había llegado, había logrado mantener el contacto visual.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando descaradamente todo el rato, y probablemente la estaba haciendo sentir increíblemente incómoda. Fue él entonces quien rompió el contacto en ese momento, bajando la vista y sonrojándose hasta las orejas, tragando en seco antes de poder responder:

“Creo que se ve bien”.

“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó algo confundido. “Es la verdad, se ve bien, ¿no es así? Siempre se ha visto bien”.

Celty se ruborizó nuevamente, pero esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír. Para la mayoría de las personas eso no podría ser considerado un cumplido, pero ella lo tomaba de quien venía. Ese ‘Siempre se ha visto bien’ le indicaba que con maquillaje o sin él, con cabeza o sin ella, con casco o sin él, él la seguía viendo como la misma persona de siempre, y esto le daba alivio.

Sin embargo, el resto de los presentes –incluso Anri-, estaban sonriendo por razones completamente diferentes. 

“¡Muy bien! Celty-san y Shizuo-san tienen mucho que estudiar, así que el resto de ustedes síganme”. Anunció Erika poniéndose de pie. “Vayamos a mi habitación a instalar la consola que trajo Yumacchi y a jugar batallas de todos contra todos”.

“¡Y a ponernos al día con Kuroshitsuji!” Completó Walker, siguiéndola. “Vamos, Anri-chan”.

“Anri-chan, ven”. Yumi tomó su mano y la levantó de su asiento. “Te dejaremos ganar si haces cosplay grupal con nosotras”.

“Am, pero…” la mencionada volteó a mirar a Celty con inseguridad.

[No te preocupes, ve y diviértete. Si necesitas algo, avísame.] Le respondió la dullahan con una sonrisa. Anri correspondió el gesto y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir a los demás.

El dios de la violencia y la mensajera de la muerte se encontraron a solas de nuevo. Afortunadamente, los ciudadanos de Ikebukuro estarían a salvo, pues aquellos dos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de organizar sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Celty se levantó de su puesto y se sentó junto a Shizuo, para poder comunicarse con él sin que a él se le dificultara leer la pantalla de su teléfono.

[Hola.] Fue su primer mensaje.

“Hola”. Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

[Lamento… todo esto. Sólo quería probarme algo de maquillaje por diversión, no esperaba que Karisawa hiciera un show de modas.] Se disculpó ella, sonrojándose.

“Está bien, no me molesta”. Él se rió un poco. “Eres una chica, así que… esto no tiene nada de extraño”.

[Gracias… Pero aún así, siento que estoy robando tu tiempo.]

“No es ningún problema, en serio”. Shizuo se encogió de hombros. “Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo”.

Celty lucía sorprendida, y por un momento Shizuo quiso retirar sus palabras, pero el próximo mensaje de ella lo tranquilizó: [A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.]

“Es bueno saberlo, porque traje todas estas cosas que me envió Kasuka, y probablemente nos lleve un buen tiempo revisarlas todas”. Contestó él, sacando los libros y otros materiales del bolso.

[¿Kasuka?] Preguntó Celty, parpadeando. [¿Cuándo pasó esto?]

“Anoche, cuando fui a dejar a Dokusonmaru”. Respondió él, mirando los libros. “Hay muchos, pero por lo que vi, sólo estos tres son buenos”.

[¿Anoche? ¿Acaso tenía los libros a la mano?] Ella le mostró el teléfono con una mano, levantando uno de los tres libros seleccionados con la otra.

“No. Yo le dije que quería enseñarte y él le pidió a alguien en la agencia que me enviara estos hoy”. Respondió él, abriendo otro libro. “No te preocupes, no le dije que eras tú, sólo le dije que-”

Lo que le había dicho era ‘Alguien especial a quien amo’, pero no podía permitir que ella supiera eso, al igual que no podía permitir que supiera lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía en realidad.

“-En fin”. Decidió detener esa línea de pensamiento. “Varios de estos libros hablan sobre aprender los nombres de las cosas al asociar el objeto con el sonido, pero eso es innecesario ya que tú sabes leer y escribir, y puedes hacer sonidos, ya sabemos eso; así que necesitamos saltar a la parte donde unes los sonidos para formar palabras. Los sonidos más básicos son las cinco vocales-” El guardaespaldas apuntó la lección del libro, dejando a la dullahan completamente impresionada.

[Sabes mucho sobre esto.] Le dijo ella en completa admiración.

“Ah, no, sólo leí algunas de estas lecciones hoy. Nunca había hecho algo similar”. Él se sentía un poco avergonzado por el cumplido.

[¡Pero eres bastante bueno! ¡Podrías ser un buen maestro!]

Shizuo se rió en voz alta. “Nah, no tendría suficiente paciencia. Me despedirían de eso, también… Tú eres la única persona por quien haría esto”.

[¿Es porque soy la única persona que conoces que no puede hablar?] Preguntó ella tentativamente.

“Sí”. Él se rió un poco. “Y porque eres mi mejor amiga”.

[Gracias.] Celty le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. [Ahora, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.]

“Um, sí”. Shizuo volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, pero se le dificultaba concentrarse, ya que Celty se había acercado más a él para leer mejor. Aún así, hizo su mejor intento para que no se notara su nerviosismo. “Existen 5 vocales: a, e, i, o, u. Trata de pronunciarlas”.

“A, e, e-” Celty se interrumpió a sí misma, sintiéndose avergonzada por su error.

“No, está bien, no pasa nada”. Su amigo la tranquilizó, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara. “Intenta cerrar un poco más la boca, así…”

Contrario a lo que exhibía normalmente, podía ser sutil cuando se lo proponía. Celty experimentó esto personalmente, sintiendo tan sólo una leve presión en su mandíbula cuya única función era ayudarla a emitir el sonido correcto.

“I…”

“Eso es”. Shizuo la animó, sonriendo. “Lo lograste muy rápido, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé”.

Diciendo esto, apartó las manos de su rostro y le pidió que dijera las 2 vocales restantes, sin embargo, Celty no había estado escuchando ni una palabra; en lugar de eso, estaba demasiado distraída por la decepción que había sentido cuando el calor de las manos de Shizuo la habían dejado y por la forma tan dulce en que él le sonreía nada más a ella. 

\--------------------  
“Karisawa-san…” Anri había estado llamando repetidas veces con preocupación a Erika, quien estaba parada en la entrada de su habitación con la puerta entreabierta y la mirada perdida. “¿Ocurre algo?”

“Originalmente, quería que Iza-Iza se sintiera celoso al ver a Shizu-chan con varias chicas bonitas, pero…” Comenzó a explicar Erika. “…La verdad es que esos dos… tienen… tienen algo, ¿verdad?”

“¿Eh?” Anri siguió la línea de visión de su amiga y negó rotundamente. “E-En lo absoluto, Celty-san está viviendo con Kishitani-sensei”.

“Lo sé, pero eso sólo lo hace más emocionante”. Contestó la otra chica. “El triángulo amoroso se convierte en un cuadrado; por un lado Iza-Iza reta a Celty-san a una batalla por el amor de Shizu-chan; y por el otro, Kishitani-sensei, diciendo algo como ‘¡No dejaré que la tengas!’”

“Será una historia de amor retorcido con mucha acción”. Agregó Walker, quien en algún momento se había unido a la conversación. “Ah, definitivamente es más emocionante así”.

“Yumacchi, es una de las pocas ocasiones en que hemos estado de acuerdo en algo”. Erika levantó la mano para chocar los cinco con su novio, mientras Anri prefirió guardarse su opinión y permanecer en silencio.

\--------------------  
Después de unas cuantas horas, ya habían cubierto algunas lecciones básicas sobre pronunciación, como unir las vocales, y posteriormente unir esas vocales con las consonantes más comunes. Algunos sonidos aún se le dificultaban, pero afortunadamente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues Shizuo repetía la lección cada vez que fuese necesario y cuando hacía falta, volvía a colocar sus manos sobre su rostro para ayudarla a mover los labios adecuadamente.

“Separa los dientes de los labios un poco…” Le estaba diciendo éste, jalando levemente de su mentón hacia abajo. “No hace falta que te muerdas”.

Celty se había encontrado a sí misma dentro de un círculo vicioso del que le era extremadamente difícil salir: cada vez que pronunciaba algo incorrectamente, se sentía avergonzada, lo cual hacía que tuviera algún reflejo como morderse el labio o cubrirse la boca, y esto a su vez dificultaba aún más que lograra una pronunciación adecuada. Entonces Shizuo se veía en la obligación de tomar su rostro y moverle los labios, gesto que sólo incrementaba su nerviosismo y la hacía fallar una y otra vez…

Estaba empezando a preocuparle la posibilidad de que inconscientemente estuviese retrasando su propio progreso sólo para seguir disfrutando de la ayuda de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Shizuo también la estaba pasando mal. Mirar su rostro sonrojado, clavándose los dientes en su labio inferior mientras lo observaba directamente era demasiado para él, y el rubio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar el verdadero objetivo de esto, lo cual era una tarea difícil cuando él mismo era quien le estaba separando los labios, usando su pulgar para jalar levemente de su mentón.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, y su respiración se atoró en su garganta cuando la idea de cruzar la delicada línea de su amistad pasó por su mente. No podía. No debía. Pero no dejaba de pensar en eso.

“Celty…” Intentó regresar a la realidad, recordar lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo, pero cuando logró exitosamente separar sus labios, fue dominado por una sensación de urgencia, y ya no se sentía capaz de mantener el control.

“¡Disculpen la interrupción!” La voz de Karisawa fue lo único que lo trajo de regreso de ese espacio en el que parecía estar flotando. “Yumacchi y yo acabamos de enterarnos de un evento de karaoke mañana, y nos preguntábamos si querían venir con nosotros”.

Karisawa y Yumasaki estaban de pie justo frente a ellos, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban allí. Tan pronto como notó su presencia, Shizuo retiró sus manos del rostro de Celty, y ésta no pudo hacer más que verse decepcionada nuevamente.

“¿Karaoke? No lo creo”. El guardaespaldas se negó rápidamente.

“También invitaremos a Anri-chan y Mikapu”. Continuó Erika. Esto sí causó una reacción de sorpresa en Celty, quien la tomó como una oportunidad de finalmente hablar sinceramente con el fundador de los Dollars.

[Tal vez sea una buena idea…] Escribió con cierta inseguridad, mostrándole el mensaje a Shizuo, quien sólo parpadeó con incredulidad. [Quizás cantar me ayude a practicar un poco mejor, ¿no crees?]

Ella misma no lo creía así, pero le pareció que sería una excusa convincente. 

“Supongo”. Shizuo se encogió de hombros. “Es bueno que practiques por tu cuenta”.

[Pero… sería más divertido si tú vienes también.]

“¿Divertido?” Shizuo alzó una ceja. ¿Quién podría divertirse junto a alguien que era la violencia personificada?

“Síiiii, mientras más grande el grupo, mayor es la diversión”. Comentó Walker.

Celty notó que esa excusa definitivamente no serviría de nada, y decidió resumir sus intenciones verdaderas en un par de mensajes. No quería que supiera todos los detalles de la situación de Mikado, pero sí lo más importante: que estaba actuando extraño y sus amigos estaban preocupados.

Shizuo no lograba comprender qué tenía que ver él con esa situación, especialmente porque la única conexión que tenía con ese chico era a través de Dollars, grupo al que ya había dejado de pertenecer unos meses atrás, pero si Celty le estaba pidiendo su ayuda, era por algo, así que finalmente accedió.


	9. Somethin' Stupid

Shizuo solía pasar la noche de los martes al igual que la noche de cualquier otro día de la semana: lanzando delincuentes por los aires, persiguiendo a la pulga, o en contadas ocasiones, asistiendo al cine a ver alguna película de Kasuka. Sin embargo, en este martes en particular, se encontraba en un karaoke bar en compañía de un grupo muy variopinto, con diferentes niveles de emotividad.

Una vez más, no tenía idea de cómo demonios había ido a parar allí, pero el asunto era que últimamente se encontraba haciendo cualquier cosa que su mejor amiga le pidiera, sin dudas ni tiempo para pensarlo, simplemente aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para ayudarla, y luego cuando meditaba su apresurada decisión, terminaba sintiéndose patético.

“No tiene ningún sentido, ninguno en lo absoluto”. Le había confesado a Tom en la mañana de ese día, con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio de su oficina. “Pero si ella está feliz, si está feliz por algo que yo he hecho, entonces yo también lo estoy”.

No se había molestado en decirle a Tom de quién se trataba, pero le había dado suficientes pistas para que lo descubriera… La única respuesta de éste había sido dejarlo salir del trabajo una hora antes.

O Tom no quería lidiar con los problemas sentimentales de su kôhai, o no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero el asunto era que había sido completamente innecesario salir una hora antes cuando Celty había estado de acuerdo en llegar a la hora a la que él salía habitualmente. Terminó malgastando su hora extra caminando sin rumbo y comprando algo estúpido sólo porque le había recordado a ella y porque sentía que no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si no se lo regalaba.

De cualquier manera, ahora se encontraba en una mesa en compañía de la mencionada, junto a Anri (finalmente se había aprendido su nombre la noche anterior, cuando ella insistió en que estaba bien si la llamaba así, pues su apellido era algo difícil de recordar), Karisawa, Yumasaki, y… ¿era Ryugasaki? No, Ryugamine: el chico que siempre estaba con Anri, y la razón por la que todos estaban allí. Como era habitual, éste sólo estaba sonrojándose y tartamudeando al intentar conversar con la chica de lentes, mientras que Yumasaki y Karisawa hablaban alegremente sobre pokémons o algo similar, y Celty miraba de un lado a otro intentando mantener el hilo de alguna de las dos conversaciones.

Shizuo no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer allí, y estaba empezando a molestarse, principalmente consigo mismo, por tomar tan malas decisiones incluso estando sobrio.

[Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.] Celty había notado su incomodidad y le mostró un mensaje que alegró su estado de ánimo. [Me sentiría fuera de lugar sin ti.]

“¿En serio?” Preguntó él, con cierta vergüenza.

“Bueno, ¡suficiente conversación!” De pronto se escuchó la voz de Erika. “¡Vinimos aquí a cantar y eso es lo que haremos!”

“¡Yo digo que Anri-chan debería ir primero!” Sugirió Walker, y de pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre la mencionada.

“N-No-No, está bien”. Anri dijo negando con la cabeza. “No soy buena para cantar”.

“Ehhh… Pero Anri-chan, ¡¿entonces por qué estás aquí?!” Intervino Erika. “En fin, ¿qué hay de Celty-san?”

La dullahan señaló su propio cuello con un dedo y negó con la cabeza.

“Ah, es verdad”. Walker lucía decepcionado. “Shizuo-san-”

“Ni siquiera lo sueñes”. Fue su respuesta seca. “Sólo estoy aquí porque Celty necesitaba mi ayuda”.

“Oh, cierto, cierto”. Dijo Erika asintiendo, dándole un leve codazo a su novio. “Yumacchi, parece que todo depende de nosotros”.

“¡Así es!” Walker manifestó su acuerdo, levantándose y tomando la mano de Erika para acercarse a la máquina de karaoke.

“¿Acaso… nadie va a pedir mi opinión?” Preguntó Mikado parpadeando desde su sitio.

Celty se movió en su asiento; había querido hablar con Mikado desde hacía tiempo, y el hecho de que Anri y Shizuo estuvieran con ella le daba más confianza, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Escribió y borró unas cuantas frases en su teléfono, con inseguridad, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse por un mensaje que transmitiera su punto con claridad, comenzó la melodía de la canción de Karisawa y Yumasaki.

Era una canción relativamente vieja en inglés, idioma que Celty comprendía a la perfección. Shizuo, por otra parte, tenía un conocimiento muy limitado de dicho idioma, pero aún así podía entender algunas de las líneas, y, de cualquier forma, la pista no sólo incluía la letra de la canción sino además una traducción.

Y así, los otakus enamorados comenzaron su balada.

Sé que debo permanecer en línea  
Hasta que creas que tienes tiempo  
Para pasar una tarde conmigo  
Y si vamos a bailar a algún lugar  
Sé que hay una posibilidad  
De que no te vayas conmigo

Mientras que la pronunciación de Walker era casi perfecta (después de todo, era mitad americano), la de Erika aún necesitaba mejorar mucho; pero de cualquier manera, el mensaje era dolorosamente obvio para aquellos que se encontraban aún sentados a la mesa.

Después entraremos a un pequeño lugar tranquilo  
Y tomaremos un trago o dos  
Y luego yo voy a arruinarlo todo  
Diciendo algo estúpido  
Como “Te Amo”

Era patético, realmente, pero el guardaespaldas no podía evitar relacionar cada línea con los últimos días que había pasado con su preciosa hada, y aunque era una canción muy romántica, también daba una vibra de torpeza e inseguridad que reflejaba perfectamente sus propias emociones.

Puedo verlo en tus ojos  
Aún desprecias las mismas viejas frases  
Que oíste la noche anterior  
Y aunque sólo sea una frase para ti  
Para mí es verdadera  
Y nunca antes pareció tan correcta

Celty se movió incómodamente de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón diferente: fue sorprendida por su propia imaginación. Desde el comienzo de la balada, se había imaginado un cuadro bastante romántico en su mente, casi como una película. Un hombre y una mujer que se habían enamorado rápidamente y estaban intentando, sin éxito, llevar las cosas con calma, sólo para ser traicionados por su propia torpeza, su falta de delicadeza y el desbordante amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

En cualquier otro momento, ella fácilmente se hubiese imaginado su propia historia de amor con Shinra, pero en esta oportunidad la ilusión en su mente había sido ligeramente diferente.

 

Practico todos los días  
Para encontrar alguna frase inteligente qué decir  
Para hacer que el significado se haga realidad  
Pero entonces pienso esperar  
Hasta que se haga tarde  
Y me quede a solas contigo

Él la amaba. Estaba consciente de eso, pero nunca se atrevería a decírselo. Sin importar lo mucho que su corazón se lo exigiera, estaba completamente prohibido. Ella era como una especie de ángel y él no era más que un monstruo; no merecía su amistad y mucho menos tenía derecho a anhelar algo más que eso.

Aún así… no podía detenerse. No podía dejar de verla todos los días, hacerle cumplidos, hacerla sonreír, y salir de su zona de confort y hacer cosas que nunca esperó hacer sólo para hacerla feliz. Nunca podría decirle por qué hacía todas esas cosas, pero tampoco dejaría de hacerlas.

El momento es perfecto  
Tu perfume llena mi cabeza  
Las estrellas se vuelven rojas  
Y oh, la noche es tan azul  
Y luego yo voy a arruinarlo todo  
Diciendo algo estúpido  
Como “Te Amo”

Ella lo amaba… A Shinra, quería decir. Y sin embargo… Sin embargo, no era en él en quien pensaba. Tal vez era porque Shizuo estaba sentado justo a su lado, o porque lo había estado viendo incluso con más frecuencia que a las personas con quienes vivía, o tal vez era por alguna otra razón que prefería no descubrir, pero… todo lo que su imaginación alcanzaba a crear eran escenas absurdamente románticas basadas en momentos que había pasado con éste recientemente.

Sabía que aquello era completamente irracional y alarmante, pero no podía detener sus pensamientos. La idea de ir juntos en una cita, de tomar su mano y actuar como una pareja torpe de enamorados era al mismo tiempo absurda y absolutamente maravillosa, y lo que más la asustaba era lo mucho que su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en ello.

“Te Amo”

Cada línea era como un puñetazo directo al corazón.

“Te Amo”

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas?

“Te Amo”

Ah, qué canción tan molesta. ¿Cuándo pensaba acabarse?

“Te Amo”

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

“¡Te amo, Yumacchi!” Exclamó Erika felizmente al concluir la canción, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio, quien correspondió su repentino gesto de afecto.

Mikado y Anri aplaudieron a sus amigos, y a Celty le tomó un par de segundos unirse a ellos, luego de finalmente regresar a la realidad. Shizuo, por otro lado, simplemente suspiró aliviado de que esa endemoniada canción se terminara de una buena vez.

La pareja de otakus regresó a su puesto, y esta vez sí tomaron en cuenta a Mikado, sugiriéndole que fuese el siguiente en cantar. Contra todo pronóstico, el chico se llenó de valor e invitó a Anri a acompañarlo, quien después de negarse varias veces terminó por aceptar, y tomaron el lugar que previamente habían estado ocupando Yumasaki y Karisawa. 

Mientras los estudiantes analizaban cuidadosamente la lista de canciones disponibles, buscando alguna que ambos conocieran, Walker y Erika retomaron su conversación que sólo ellos dos entendían, dejándole a Shizuo suficiente tiempo para entregarle a Celty lo que había comprado sin atraer la atención de sus compañeros.

“Ah, antes que lo olvide, ten esto”. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco una pequeña bolsita de regalo, colocándola en la mesa frente a Celty.

[¿Qué es?] Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

“No muerde. Puedes abrirla”. Él intentó bromear para aliviar un poco la tensión. La dullahan obedeció y se apresuró a abrir la bolsita, mirando con ternura su contenido.

[Gracias.] Acompañó su mensaje con una gran sonrisa.

“No es nada, es una tontería”, contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

En realidad tenía razón, pues no era más que un detalle sin mucho valor comercial; sin embargo, para Celty, era un hermoso regalo. Se trataba de un pequeño accesorio para el cabello, que consistía en un ganchito de color azul y tenía pegado en el centro un gato de plástico amarillo. Era barato y de muy mal gusto, sin duda, pero ella no había tardado en ponérselo para sostenerse el flequillo a un lado.

“Ayer mencionaron que no pudieron hacer nada con tu cabello, ¿verdad? No pudieron alterarlo de ninguna forma, así que pensé que si querías cambiarte el peinado en algún momento…” Comenzó a explicarse, pero las palabras sonaban mucho más patéticas en la realidad que en su mente.

[Me encanta.] Respondió ella, colocando su mano sobre la de él para mantener su atención. [Si empiezo a sentirme rara sin el casco, esto me lo recordará.]

“Ah, sí, era más o menos la idea”. Shizuo se rió nerviosamente, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. “Supongo que te debe tomar un tiempo acostumbrarte”.

[Creo que me he adaptado bien.] Respondió ella. [Tal vez es porque, como sólo tendré mi cabeza por tiempo limitado, quiero hacer todo lo posible antes de renunciar a ella de nuevo.]

“¿…Qué quieres decir con ‘tiempo limitado’?” Preguntó él con consternación.

[Lo siento, creí que te lo había dicho…] se disculpó Celty. [Shinra y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. La tendré durante una semana y luego debo tomar una decisión.]

Shizuo sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos de nuevo. Finalmente Celty había cumplido la meta que había estado buscando por más de 20 años, finalmente después de mucho tiempo, no quedaban rastros en ella de ansiedad o incertidumbre, y ahora que estaba aprendiendo a hablar, comer y reírse, se veía finalmente feliz, después de tanto tiempo… ¿por qué siempre tenía que sacrificarse por Shinra? ¿Por qué no podía él hacer a un lado su egoísmo y permitirle a ella hacer lo que le diera felicidad?

“Entonces no tiene mucho sentido que sigamos con las lecciones de habla, ¿verdad?” Le preguntó. “Ya que al final, no vas a poder hacerlo”.

[¡Eh! ¡Nadie ha dicho que no podré hacerlo!] Contestó ella rápidamente. [Aún me quedan unos cuantos días, y además, no he decidido nada todavía. Tal vez conserve mi cabeza después de todo.]

“¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?” La pregunta simplemente salió de sus labios antes de poder procesarla. “Quiero decir… si decidieras conservarla, ¿pasaría algo malo?”

[No lo sé.] Respondió ella, ladeando su cabeza pensativamente. [Pero Shinra no parecía muy contento, así que… en realidad no le gusta.]

“Ah, ya veo”. Shizuo apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, ya que no quería arriesgarse a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta y discutir con ella de nuevo.

[Creo que cada vez que ve mi rostro, piensa en mi traición.] Explicó ella, tocando el hombro de él suavemente para recuperar su atención. [No creo que él pueda olvidar que fui a sus espaldas a recuperar mi cabeza, si sigue mirándola.]

“Y tú no quieres hacerlo molestar; lo entiendo”. Concluyó el rubio. 

[No es tanto que no quiera hacerlo molestar, es sólo que ya no sé qué quiero.] La motociclista estaba visiblemente frustrada cuando escribió el nuevo mensaje y se lo mostró a Shizuo. [Pensé que ya no necesitaba mi cabeza, pero en el momento en que la vi, me sentí tan feliz…]

Shizuo continuó leyendo y asintió, dándole oportunidad de seguir con su idea.

[Y he estado feliz desde entonces. Hay tantas cosas que puedo hacer ahora, tantas experiencias nuevas, e incluso ahora, justo ahora, en este momento y en este lugar, soy muy feliz.] Su emoción fue acompañada por algunas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. [Pero, cada vez que se acerca la hora de volver a casa, o tan sólo comienzo a pensar en lo que diría Shinra, me siento culpable, como si no debería estar feliz aquí, debería estar en casa, intentando arreglar las cosas con él.]

“Lo entiendo”. El guardaespaldas asintió. “Si quieres volver a casa puedes hacerlo”.

[Lo sé, y sé que si hago a un lado mi orgullo, él me perdonará, pero… esperé tanto tiempo por esta oportunidad y quiero aprovecharla. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de regresar a la normalidad.]

“¿Cómo cuáles?” Preguntó Shizuo con curiosidad.

[Quiero aprender a hablar antes del sábado; cantar, al menos una vez, ¡ah! Y tomar sake.] Celty le añadió un par de emojis a su mensaje, para agregarle un poco de humor, pero Shizuo se veía horrorizado de todas formas.

“¡De ninguna manera! ¡El sake está prohibido! No sabemos lo que puede hacerte”. Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos y la miró seriamente, causando en ella un paradójico ataque de risa.

[Gracias.] Le escribió cuando pudo recuperarse.

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó él, absolutamente confundido.

[Porque cada vez que comienzo a sentirme mal, sabes exactamente qué decir para alegrarme de nuevo.] Respondió ella con un leve sonrojo. 

La combinación de sus palabras, la expresión de su rostro y el llamativo adorno en su cabello, la hacían ver como cualquier jovencita ingenua, y Shizuo tuvo que desviar su mirada nuevamente para evitar que se notara su nerviosismo. “No es nada…”

[Es mucho.] Fue todo lo que ella le dijo antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, y concentrarse en su par de amigos que finalmente habían escogido una canción.

Shizuo contuvo la respiración por unos momentos hasta que pudo recuperar la compostura. Esa mujer estaba acabando con su vida sin siquiera proponérselo, y lo peor era que él estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Sonriendo, se permitió deleitarse con la sensación de la mejilla de Celty apoyada en su hombro, y ni siquiera le molestó lo desafinado que sonaba Ryugamine y la estática que producía el micrófono de Anri cada vez que lo dejaba caer al suelo; estaba demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo como para darle importancia a esos detalles. Celty era feliz cuando estaba con él, sólo eso era relevante, sólo eso y nada más.

Eventualmente, los chicos terminaron su canción, Erika y Walker hicieron un par de presentaciones más, y luego ordenaron algunos bocadillos; al final no fue posible para Celty conversar con Mikado como tenía pensado, pero en realidad no le pareció que fuese una pérdida total de tiempo.

Al momento de despedirse de todos, se dio cuenta que cada vez se le hacía más difícil tener que mirar a Shizuo alejarse…

\--------------------

El miércoles finalmente había recibido una llamada de Kujiragi, quien se suponía era su actual empleadora. El trabajo que ésta le encomendó no era nada fuera de lo habitual, sólo tenía que transportar algunas cajas a varias direcciones que le fueron indicadas, sin embargo pronto descubrió que se le hacía sumamente difícil cumplir con su trabajo cuando no tenía un medio para comunicarse con otras personas. La pantalla de su teléfono celular era absurdamente pequeña, y ninguna de las personas con las que tuvo que lidiar aquel día, había sido capaz de leerla sin tener que acercarse demasiado.

Evidentemente, era una situación incómoda, especialmente para alguien como ella, que procuraba pasar bajo cuerdas, simplemente cumpliendo su trabajo y luego marchándose. Además de esto, había tenido que salir durante horas de la mañana, lo cual había atraído la atención de la molesta policía de tránsito, de la que nuevamente tuvo que huir sin derecho a defenderse.

\- Creo que definitivamente tengo que instalarte un faro, Shooter…

El caballo hizo un sonido desaprobatorio ante la sugerencia de su ama, y a Celty no le quedó más opción que reírse de su situación; parecía que los problemas la seguían a todas partes, y ya se estaba quedando sin ideas para resolverlos.

\- Ah, creo que nunca podré librarme de ese sujeto… Se quejó sobre Kuzuhara, el policía que había sido contratado para atraparla. - Sé que está haciendo su trabajo, pero, al menos podría dejarme darle una explicación antes de querer arrestarme.

En ese momento se encontraba con Shooter en la azotea de un edificio, adonde habían logrado escapar tras una larga e inútil persecución. El caballo había retomado su forma original y se encontraba reposando, mientras que Celty se mantenía alerta, observando cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

\- Si pudiera defenderme, le diría: Que no soy un ser humano, pero que tampoco quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Amo a esta ciudad, que ha sido mi hogar, y quiero proteger a las personas que la habitan. Se desahogó con su compañero, quien era el único con quien podía comunicarse a través de su mente, sin necesidad de escribir. - Pero, no puedo decirle eso, no puedo decirle nada, a nadie, porque no puedo hablar como el resto. Aún cuando tenga cabeza, no puedo hablar, y ahora ni siquiera puedo escribir. Shooter, ¿crees que he cometido un error?

Shooter evidentemente no podía darle una respuesta, pero era un ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender lo que acababa de decir, y sabía darse a entender, a su manera. Así que respondió negativamente a la pregunta que acababa de hacer su ama, se levantó y permaneció en un punto de la azotea desde donde podían verse muchos lugares importantes de la ciudad; seguidamente, retomó su forma de motocicleta y la invitó a subirse.

Celty ladeó su cabeza, confundida, pero Shooter insistió, así que terminó por obedecerle. Tan pronto como se había asegurado a su motocicleta, ésta relinchó con felicidad y bajó a toda velocidad por los muros del edificio, adquiriendo aún más rapidez cuando finalmente tocó tierra, y llevándola sin previo aviso al Parque del Sur de Ikebukuro. La dullahan pudo divisar a la distancia a una figura familiar, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- Está bien, está bien, ¡ya entendí! Le indicó a Shooter, intentando hacer que se detuviera. -Quieres que siga practicando cómo hablar, ¿verdad?

Shooter hizo un sonido para confirmar su suposición, y Celty suspiró de nuevo. - Yo también quiero seguir practicando, pero, no quiero estar molestando a Shizuo todos los días. No quiero que se enoje conmigo por primera vez.

Shizuo se encontraba en su hora de descanso, simplemente sentado en un banco del parque, fumando y viendo a la gente pasar, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido del corcel de la Jinete sin Cabeza. Inmediatamente volteó en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, y pudo observar a ésta acercándose hacia él.

“¿Celty?” Preguntó alzando una ceja. Ella sólo lo saludó tímidamente, pero contra su voluntad, Shooter la llevó más cerca del banco, hasta que quedaron frente a Shizuo. “Hola, a los dos”.

El caballo relinchó alegremente, y la jinete torpemente escribió una respuesta en su teléfono. [Hola. Lo siento. Shooter te vio y quiso saludar.]

“Pues, hola”. El guardaespaldas saludó con la mano a la motocicleta, con una sonrisa. “Te ves bien”.

[Supongo que te extrañó.] Añadió ella, regañando mentalmente a su corcel.

“Sí, yo también te extrañé”. Contestó él, aunque su mirada no estaba dirigida a Shooter, sino a la ama de éste.

Celty se sintió agradecida porque aún llevaba puesto el casco, y de esa forma él no podría notar lo sonrojada que estaba; pero, de no haber estado tan preocupada por el irregular latido de su corazón, se habría dado cuenta que él mismo estaba tan o incluso más nervioso que ella, al dejar salir aquellas palabras sin pensarlo.

[E-En fin, sólo pasamos a saludar, pero ya nos vamos. No quisiera interrumpirte.] Se excusó la dullahan con una pequeña reverencia.

“No me estás interrumpiendo”. Shizuo acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios. “Hoy tengo que recoger a Akane del colegio y llevarla al dôjo, pero aún no ha salido del colegio, así que no haré nada por un buen rato”.

[Oh, está bien.] Celty dio una respuesta corta, y permaneció inmóvil observándolo exhalar el humo. Era un poco similar a la sustancia que salía de su cuello, y mirar la forma en que se disolvía en el aire era un tanto relajante.

“Así que…” El rubio intentó mantener viva la conversación. “¿Cómo ha estado tu día?”

[Oh, bastante ajetreado.] Respondió ella. [Se me hizo difícil comunicarme con los clientes sin PDA, y luego me persiguió la policía de tránsito… pero ya pasó, y he terminado por hoy.]

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Shizuo con seriedad, y Celty asintió. “A todas estas, ¿qué demonios le pasó a tu PDA?”

[No está funcionando.] Respondió ella.

“Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió?” Preguntó, dejando escapar un poco de humo.

Celty se quedó paralizada por un minuto, sin saber cómo responder. Si le contaba lo que había pasado, quién sabía cómo reaccionaría él.

[Pues, se me cayó, así que está roto.] Mintió.

“Ah, pero tal vez podamos hacer que lo arreglen”. Sugirió Shizuo. “Ese chico Ryugamine parece ser bueno con la tecnología, ¿verdad? Tal vez sabrá cómo hacerlo funcionar”.

Ella se revolvió con nerviosismo, recordando el PDA roto que seguía en casa, envuelto en sus sombras. [Es imposible hacerlo funcionar. Verás, se me cayó en la calle, y luego Shooter le pasó por encima.]

Era una pésima mentirosa, pero o bien Shizuo no sabía distinguir cuando las personas estaban mintiendo, o confiaba demasiado en ella, pues no dijo nada al respecto.

“Entonces deberías comprar uno nuevo”. Dijo él de forma simple. “Si vamos a varias tiendas encontraremos uno a buen precio, ¿no crees?”

Ella habría comprado uno nuevo si pudiera, pero no podía. Era su trato con Shinra: Una semana con su cabeza era una semana sin todas las cosas que él le había dado. Una semana cuyo significado era hacerla extrañar todo acerca de él y hacerla caer en cuenta de su error. No podía regresar a su vida cómoda hasta que renunciara a su propia meta personal una vez más.

[No pasa nada. Shinra probablemente me comprará uno nuevo este fin de semana.] Fue la primera verdad que había dicho, o al menos, asumió que era la verdad.

“Oh, está bien”. Shizuo dejó el tema, sintiéndose decepcionado. Una vez más, recordó el trato que ella había hecho con Shinra y su corazón se fue al suelo. “Espero que no tengas muchos inconvenientes mientras tanto”.

El rubio terminó su cigarrillo y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la pantalla del teléfono de Celty apareció frente a sus ojos de nuevo: [Quiero aprender a hablar antes de entonces.]

Él leyó la pantalla y subió la vista hasta su casco, tratando de descifrar lo que había querido decir. “¿Es eso un reto?”

Ella asintió. En realidad no lo había visto de esa forma, pero él había sido tan amable, tan dulce y gentil, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla, y debía admitir que había disfrutado su ayuda más que demasiado, así que de verdad quería aprender. Saber comunicarse como una humana se había convertido en su nueva meta.

“Entonces ven aquí”. Hizo espacio en el banco para que ella se sentara junto a él, y la dullahan inmediatamente se retiró el casco, revelando esos ojos de los que él se había enamorado recientemente, y además… “Estás… usando el…”

[¡Sí lo estoy! Me gusta mucho.] Estaba usando ese terrible y barato accesorio para el cabello, acompañado de una brillante sonrisa. [Fue muy útil para peinarme esta mañana.]

“Es tan de mal gusto”. Shizuo se rió de su propio regalo. “Pero se te ve bien; el amarillo es tu color”.

[Gracias.] Dijo ella, y luego escribió algo completamente diferente: [He estado practicando por mi cuenta, también, así que ya no me muerdo el labio. Mira.]

Comenzó a repetir cada sílaba que había practicado, lenta y tímidamente. Quería que él viera sus progresos, ver esa sonrisa de orgullo que le había mostrado cuando la vio comer.

Y eso hizo. Él sonrió al escuchar el sonido de su voz, al ver su perseverancia. Estaba orgulloso de ella, y de sí mismo, por ser lo suficientemente paciente para enseñarla, y lo suficientemente confiable para que ella se pusiera en sus manos tan ciegamente.

“Ya casi estás lista”. Exclamó él. “Si practicas más hoy y mañana terminarás antes del fin de semana”.

Celty se aplaudió a sí misma con entusiasmo antes de volver a tomar su teléfono para redactar una respuesta: [Estoy emocionada, pero todavía soy lenta, así que no puedo formar palabras completas, y mucho menos frases.]

“Eres muy lista, vas a lograrlo”. Shizuo la animó. “Practiquemos un poco más ahora”.

Celty asintió con una sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos, poniendo atención a sus torpes explicaciones y sus ejemplos aleatorios. Durante ese momento, que sólo duró alrededor de media hora, se olvidó completamente de la policía de tránsito, de los planes ocultos de Kujiragi, de Izaya, de Shinra y de las promesas que no quería mantener. Tan pronto como las manos de Shizuo se posaron nuevamente sobre sus mejillas, y su voz fue el único sonido que pudo escuchar, la dullahan fue verdadera, absoluta y exclusivamente feliz.

Al escuchar el sonido de la risa de su ama mezclada con la de su mejor amigo, Shooter suspiró complacido. El corazón de su jinete estaba en el lugar correcto.

Luego de su corta pero animada lección, el teléfono del guardaespaldas sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje de texto en la pantalla.

“Ah, es Akane”. Le dijo. “Tengo que ir a buscarla ya, así que…”

[Entiendo.] Le respondió ella. [No llegues tarde al trabajo.]

“No lo haré”. Dijo el rubio, levantándose y encendiendo otro cigarrillo. “Nos vemos luego”.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sensación en el estómago de Celty cada vez que tenía que verlo alejarse. No sabía qué significaba, pero sintió la necesidad de detenerlo, así que se puso de pie y lo tomó del brazo.

Él volteó a mirarla, alzando una ceja.

[Espera. Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.] Le mostró el mensaje con su mano libre, y luego guardó el teléfono y le arrancó el cigarrillo de la boca, colocándolo entre sus propios labios.

Shizuo observó la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras ella tomó una profunda inhalación y luego comenzó a toser, regresándole el cigarrillo.

[¡Tiene muy mal sabor! ¿Por qué te gusta esto?] Le preguntó con una expresión amarga.

“…” Shizuo se quedó sin palabras, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. ¿Qué acababa de presenciar?

[Lo siento, no debí hacer eso tan repentinamente.] Celty parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error, aunque esa era la menor de las preocupaciones del guardaespaldas. [Y lamento haber dicho que tiene mal sabor; si te gusta debe ser bueno… al menos para ti.]

Aún así, no obtuvo respuesta.

[Por favor, perdóname. No volveré a hacer comentarios negativos sobre el cigarrillo.] Escribió con nerviosismo.

“No, no pasa nada”. Shizuo negó con la cabeza, observando el objeto entre sus dedos como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. “Fumar es malo. No deberías hacerlo”.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando, aún sin saber qué hacer con el cigarrillo o consigo mismo, dejando tras de sí a una avergonzada y confundida dullahan.

“Si me lo llevo a los labios otra vez… ¿eso no sería un beso indirecto?”

El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro se había hecho tal pregunta, digna de una mente adolescente.

\--------------------

“¡Shizuo-oniichan!”

Tan pronto como Shizuo llegó a las puertas de aquella escuela primaria, encontró rápidamente la fuente de aquella voz: la pequeña nieta del jefe del grupo Awakusu, Akane Awakusu.

“Hola, Akane-chan”. La saludó, agachándose para ponerse a su altura. “¿Ya estás lista?”

“Lo estaré en un momento”. Respondió la niña, sacando algo de su maletín. “Primero, quiero darte esto”.

Akane le entregó dos sobres, y luego explicó: “Mi dôjo va a participar en una exposición de Artes Marciales, y yo voy a formar parte de una presentación. Quiero que vayas, Oniichan, y puedes llevar a quien quieras. Excepto a Vorona-neesan, porque ella no me agrada”.

“Ja, ja, no te preocupes, no pienso invitarla”. Respondió con una mueca de nerviosismo.

“Ni tampoco a Izaya-niisan”.

“Ah, créeme que no tenía intención de invitarlo a él tampoco”. Contestó Shizuo apretando la mandíbula.

“¡Bien!” Akane sonrió complacida. “Ahora sí estoy lista”.

“Bien”. Shizuo asintió y se puso de pie, tomando con una mano el maletín de la niña y con la otra la mano de ésta. “¿Por qué tus padres no vinieron a recogerte hoy?”

“Ah, es porque papá está de viaje, y a mamá no le gusta salir de compras”. Respondió Akane, comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras del colegio.

“¿Compras?” Inquirió el guardaespaldas, alzando una ceja. “Creí que íbamos al dôjo”.

“No, no, Oniichan, vamos a ir a comprar ropa para mi presentación de mañana”. Respondió la niña.

“¿Hah? ¿Y pensaste que yo sería la persona más adecuada para-?” Comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido.

“Eres la persona más adecuada para llevarme, pero Anri-neechan me esperará en la tienda, así que después de eso puedes irte si quieres”. Akane conservaba el mismo tono de voz alegre.

“Y después tendría que pasar a recogerte, ¿no?”

“Así es”.

“Entonces creo que me resultaría más fácil esperarte en los alrededores”. Respondió Shizuo suspirando con resignación.

“Eso es exactamente lo que dijo mamá, y es por eso que no quiso venir”. Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. “Pero Shizuo-oniichan me esperará pacientemente”.

“No sé si pacientemente… pero no tengo más remedio que esperarte”.

Akane sonrió complacida y caminó de la mano de su oniichan hasta el lugar donde se encontraría con aquella chica a quien veía como una hermana mayor, mientras Shizuo continuaba cuestionando sus propias decisiones y preguntándose cuándo fue que se convirtió en una persona con una voluntad tan débil.


	10. Bizarre Love Triangle

Celty había considerado la idea de enviarle un mensaje para disculparse una vez más, pero después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta que en realidad, él no lucía molesto, sino más bien sorprendido. Probablemente había sido muy atrevida al robar su cigarrillo, y se sentía extremadamente avergonzada y molesta consigo misma.

Por otra parte, se sentía orgullosa del progreso que había tenido en los últimos días, y continuó practicando, estacionando a Shooter en un área de construcción vacía y diciéndole sílabas aleatorias a éste por el resto del día.

Mientras iba de regreso a casa, escuchó una diminuta voz llamándola. Celty disminuyó la velocidad y buscó la fuente del sonido: era Akane Awakusu, a quien no había visto desde la Semana Dorada, después que ella y Shizuo la habían rescatado de unos secuestradores y la habían regresado a su familia.

Inmediatamente notó que la niña se encontraba en compañía de Anri y Shizuo, y que los tres estaban tomando helado a las afueras de un centro comercial. Aunque no entendía bajo qué inusuales circunstancias se habían juntado esos 3, se acercó para saludarlos.

“Oneechan, ¿qué haces aquí?” Le preguntó Akane, mientras Anri hizo una pequeña reverencia y Shizuo la saludó con la mano.

[Ya iba camino a casa, ¿y ustedes?] Le respondió a la pequeña.

“Estábamos haciendo unas compras”. Respondió Akane, señalando las bolsas y paquetes que llevaba Shizuo. “Hay un evento mañana en el que mi dôjo participará, y tenía que asegurarme de tener todo lo necesario”.

Celty volteó a mirar a qué podía referirse con ‘todo lo necesario’, pues Shizuo estaba cargando una cantidad de paquetes suficientes para una mudanza al otro lado del país. Sin embargo, como a Shizuo le daba lo mismo levantar una pluma que una motocicleta, no parecía notar lo exageradas que habían resultado aquellas compras. Cuando la dullahan regresó su atención a la niña, ésta le estaba entregando un par de sobres.

“Aquí está tu entrada y la de Shinra-sensei, es mañana a las 7, espero que puedan ir”. Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa, aunque en Celty produjo justo el efecto contrario.

¿Cómo podía invitar a Shinra a que salieran a un evento por la noche como una pareja normal, si ni siquiera se habían estado hablando en los últimos días? ¿Cómo podía tomar su mano y sentarse junto a él, si estaba haciendo lo posible por evitar llegar a casa?

Pese a sus dudas, aceptó las invitaciones y las guardó en algún lugar de su traje. [Gracias, Akane-chan. Haremos lo posible por estar allí.]

“¡Sí!” Exclamó la mencionada. “Ya le entregué una a Anri-neechan y dos a Shizuo-oniichan, para que lleve un invitado, siempre y cuando-”

“Sí, sí, siempre y cuando no sea Izaya ni Vorona, ya entendí”. Completó el rubio. “Me lo has dicho más de tres veces”.

Celty se estremeció un poco. Tal y como estaban las cosas, Izaya y Vorona encabezaban la lista negra de Shizuo, y para ser honesta, también la suya, pero por supuesto, Akane desconocía esa información, y lo mejor era que las cosas permanecieran así. Sin embargo, había algo más que la inquietaba: sus amigos estarían allí, allí donde se suponía que ella asistiría con Shinra, y la situación no podría ser más incómoda. No quería rechazar a Akane, pero tampoco se sentía preparada para algo como eso.

“Y, hay otra cosa. Oniichan, saca el regalo de oneechan por favor”. La pequeña se dirigió a Shizuo, quien no tardó en ubicar una pequeña bolsa de regalo amarilla y entregársela a Celty. “Shizuo-oniichan y Anri-neechan me contaron que tu PDA se ha roto, así que te compramos uno nuevo”.

La motociclista se quedó paralizada con el regalo en las manos. Era cierto que la familia de Akane era muy adinerada, y la cantidad de compras que había realizado una niña de 10 años era prueba fiel de su fortuna, pero… el que le regalasen algo tan preciado para ella, sin ninguna razón en particular…

[M-M-Muchas gracias, ah, no sé qué decir. No puedo aceptarlo.] Les mostró el teléfono con una mano, sosteniendo la bolsa con la otra.

“No te preocupes, Celty-san, Akane llamó a sus padres para pedirles permiso”. Intervino Anri. “Y nosotros colaboramos un poco, aunque no fue mucho”.

“Además, me dijiste que se te hacía difícil trabajar sin él, ¿no es así?” Continuó Shizuo. “Sólo úsalo por estos días, y si Shinra te regala uno nuevo el fin de semana, sólo tienes que devolverlo”.

[No, no, ¡de ninguna manera voy a devolver un regalo!] Respondió Celty, esta vez aferrándose más a la bolsa. [Especialmente si viene de mi familia.]

Shizuo ladeó su cabeza intentando comprender el significado de aquello, aunque Anri, que sí logró entenderlo, sonrió complacida, mientras que Akane ni siquiera había alcanzado a leerlo.

[Voy a atesorarlo mucho. ¡Gracias!] A estas alturas, ya estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas, y abrazó a cada uno de los presentes en agradecimiento.

Shizuo no había logrado apartar de su mente lo que había ocurrido más temprano, y nuevamente confirmó que los abrazos de Celty eran los únicos que tenían la maravillosa propiedad de hacerlo transportarse a un mundo de absoluta paz y felicidad, aunque fuese por tiempo limitado.

“Siéntate con nosotros un rato, oneechan”. La invitó Akane, haciendo espacio entre Shizuo y ella. Celty obedeció y procedió a abrir la bolsa que contenía su nuevo PDA, una versión más moderna y bonita, aunque lo verdaderamente importante era que había sido comprado pensando en ella.

Su primer PDA había sido un regalo de Shinra, supuestamente como muestra de su eterno amor, y sin embargo él mismo lo había destruido cuando ella hizo algo a sus espaldas. Después de haber sufrido su castigo, su familia le había dado uno nuevo, con mucho cariño, y estaba convencida de que ellos nunca se lo quitarían ni lo romperían, al igual que nunca se rompería su vínculo.

Estuvieron un largo rato conversando sobre varios temas y probando todas las funciones del nuevo dispositivo, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de retirarse. Aunque el trabajo de Shizuo no estaría completo hasta que llevara a Akane a su casa, Celty se ofreció a llevarla, considerando que llegarían más rápido a bordo de Shooter, y ella tendría otra excusa para llegar más tarde. Por otra parte, Shizuo y Anri iban en la misma dirección, así que decidieron tomar el metro, aunque Anri se bajaría un par de estaciones antes.

“Anri… es tu nombre, ¿cierto?” Había preguntado Shizuo tras un largo rato de silencio a bordo del tren.

“Sí”, respondió ésta asintiendo.

“Pues, Anri…” Comenzó a decir, sacando del bolsillo los 2 sobres que le había entregado Akane. “Voy a darte uno de estos, ¿de acuerdo? Así podrás llevar un invitado”.

“¿Eh? N-No, está bien, no tengo a nadie a quién invitar de todas formas. Por favor consérvala”. Lo rechazó con cierta vergüenza.

“Voy a darle una entrada a Tom, pero la otra se va a desperdiciar”. Contestó secamente.

“¿?” Anri intentó comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. “¿No debería ser esa tu entrada?”

“No voy a ir”.

“¿Eh? P-Pero…”

“La última vez que vi a Shinra, le partí la muñeca, así que sería incómodo encontrarnos ahora en estas circunstancias”. Mintió. Aunque era cierto lo que acababa de decir, no era ese el motivo por el cual no quería asistir.

“Ah, pero, Shinra-sensei no es una persona rencorosa. Estoy segura que no le importará-”

“Pasó hace apenas unos días, es probable que aún no se haya recuperado”. Shizuo se adhirió a su historia, con la esperanza de que si la repetía lo suficiente, él mismo terminaría por creérsela. “Ahora mismo no puedo responder por lo que hice, así que lo evitaré por un tiempo”.

“Entiendo…” Respondió la chica, aunque aquel motivo se le hacía extraño; de cualquier forma, decidió aceptar el sobre con una pequeña reverencia. “Lo siento, esta es mi estación”.

“Está bien”. Shizuo se despidió de Anri mientras ésta se bajaba del tren, y una vez que estuvo fuera, regresó su atención a sus propios pensamientos.

Era cierto que la última vez que había visto a Shinra fue en aquel momento, la mañana siguiente al incidente con Vorona, cuando aquél había estado acorralando a Celty con preguntas y Shizuo sintió la necesidad de intervenir. Sin embargo, antes de aquel momento, nunca había tenido un problema real con su amigo de la infancia. Sí, le molestaba, porque no se callaba nunca, y porque solía mencionar a Izaya más de lo necesario, pero más allá de eso, nunca le había incomodado verdaderamente su presencia.

Por supuesto, todo eso era antes de haber descubierto sus estúpidos sentimientos. Antes de eso, no tenía ningún problema en ver a Celty y Shinra como una feliz pareja, con sus momentos buenos y malos, e incluso en ser recibido en el hogar que éstos compartían como si se tratara de algo natural; pero desde todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, el sólo pensar en tener que sentarse junto a ellos mientras compartían algo muy parecido a una cita, sabiendo lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro y lo profunda que era su relación… tal pensamiento le enfermaba.

Estaba mal. Muy mal. Temía que llegase un momento en que en lugar de sentirse feliz por sus amigos y ayudarlos con cualquier inconveniente, terminaría sintiéndose insoportablemente celoso y tendría que alejarse de ellos para siempre. Se sintió como un idiota por pensar que podría manejar una situación como esa de manera civilizada, todo lo contrario, se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado.

Pero sus sentimientos no importaban. Quería que Celty fuese feliz, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, su felicidad estaba en Shinra, así que sencillamente se haría a un lado y les desearía lo mejor, sin importar lo difícil que le resultara vivir con sentimientos tan contradictorios.

\--------------------

Celty se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento que había sido su hogar por más de 20 años, intentando descifrar si debía comentarle a Shinra sobre el evento de Akane o no. Suspirando, decidió entrar lentamente, pensando que si Shingen y Emilia estaban esperándola, saldría corriendo de regreso para no volver hasta el día siguiente. Afortunadamente, parecía que Shinra era la única persona en casa, y éste se encontraba aspirando la alfombra del recibidor mientras tarareaba el tema de algún programa de televisión.

“¡Celty! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa!” Exclamó efusivamente tan pronto la notó llegar, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza como siempre solía hacerlo. “Me he estado volviendo loco, te he extrañado tanto, sé que fui yo quien puso las condiciones, pero no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma. Sé que tú también me has extrañado, así que por favor regresa, por favor, no me hagas seguir sufriendo de esta forma”.

El abrazo de Shinra era tan desesperado como siempre, como si la estuviese reteniendo para que no escapara, y aunque muchas veces en el pasado había provocado una cálida sensación en su pecho, en esta oportunidad lo único que deseaba era zafarse. Se había malacostumbrado a estar libre, y no deseaba estar atrapada otra vez. Apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de su novio, se alejó un poco hacia atrás, y una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, sacó su nuevo PDA y escribió la única respuesta que vino a su mente:

[¿Qué sucede contigo? No me digas que has cambiado de opinión con respecto a mi cabeza.]

“¿Eh?” El doctor parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, y luego señaló la pantalla del dispositivo. “¿Qué significa esto?”

[Me han regalado un PDA nuevo, ya que me era muy difícil comunicarme con el teléfono.] Respondió la dullahan al comprender la duda de Shinra.

“¿Dices que te lo han regalado, así sin más?” Shinra levantó una ceja, y cerró la distancia entre ellos nuevamente. “¡Celty! ¡No me digas que te has conseguido un amante! ¡Por favor dime la noticia con más delicadeza!”

Un certero puñetazo al estómago bastó para hacer que dejara de soltar estupideces, y con su mano libre continuó: [No se trata de eso. De cualquier forma, ¿a qué se debe todo eso de hace un momento? Podría jurar que estabas a punto de llorar.]

“Izayan me ha dicho que soy débil, y lo reconozco, tiene razón”. Se lamentó el doctor, cubriéndose el lugar donde había sido golpeado. “Pero no puedo evitarlo, me he sentido muy solo en estos días sin ti, no creo poder seguir así mucho tiempo…”

Su mirada suplicante era muy convincente, sin embargo, desde el campo de visión de Celty podía observar claramente la esfera que había creado con sus sombras donde había guardado el PDA destrozado, y se llenó de convicción una vez más.

[Tenemos un trato, y estoy dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el final.]

“Incumpliste el trato al aceptar eso como regalo, así que ya que está cancelado, podemos regresar a la normalidad, ¿sí?” Le extendió los brazos con intención de abrazarla de nuevo. “Es nuestra primera gran discusión, así que deberíamos tener una reconciliación igual de grande, ¿no crees?”

[No.] Contestó ella secamente. [El trato era que no disfrutaría de ninguna de las comodidades que tú me has brindado, pero si puedo conseguir algo por mi cuenta, lo haré.]

“Entonces se trata de eso…” Shinra la miró con una expresión indescifrable, como si estuviera ocultando algo. “…No me digas que estás pensando cambiar de opinión, y quedarte con esa cosa después de todo”.

[Creí que eras tú quien había cambiado de opinión…]

“Eso nunca sucederá”. El doctor sonrió como un niño. “Nunca permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros”.

[Nada se está interponiendo.] Celty comenzaba a irritarse. [¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarme por completo?]

“Porque ahora mismo, y mientras estés bajo el control de esa cosa, tú no eres mi Celty”. Respondió él de forma simple. “Puedes pretender todo lo que quieras, pero mi Celty nunca escogería nada por encima de mí. Yo soy lo más importante para ella, al igual que ella lo es para mí”.  
[Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez yo no sea tu Celty.] Razonó ella. [Tal vez el haber recuperado mis recuerdos anteriores me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra forma.]

“Y es por eso…” Comenzó a decir Shinra, pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo mensaje colocado frente a su rostro.

[Y es por eso que necesito más tiempo para tomar una decisión.] Completó ella. [Para decidir si quiero seguir siendo tu Celty, o quiero ser quien yo desee.]

“…” Shinra apretó los labios al contemplar aquella respuesta, y permaneció en silencio mientras ella continuó.

[Akane-chan participará en un evento de artes marciales mañana, aquí tienes dos entradas, para que lleves a alguien.] Cambió el tema abruptamente, manifestando las entradas desde algún lugar de sus sombras y entregándoselas. [Sólo no lleves a Izaya, porque no le agrada.]

“¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que lleve a alguien más? ¿En lugar de llevarte a ti?” Miró las entradas con incredulidad.

[Yo no voy a ir.] Fue el último mensaje que le mostró antes de darse la vuelta y prepararse para la noche.

…Como era de esperarse, por la mañana encontró las dos entradas intactas sobre el mesón de la cocina.

\--------------------

“Este día se me ha hecho infinito…” Se quejó Tom, quien caminaba con Shizuo de regreso a la agencia donde ambos trabajaban, para entregar el dinero recolectado. Era jueves al final de la tarde, que por lo general era la jornada más ajetreada, ya que los deudores solían irse de viaje los viernes para evadirlos, y los cobradores debían aparecerse cuando aquellos menos lo esperaran.

“Al menos logramos obtener todo el dinero”. Respondió su amigo, quien había estado inusualmente callado todo el día.

“Y justo a tiempo para ir al evento de Akane-chan”. Acotó el mayor de los dos, revisando su reloj para confirmar.

“Ah, es verdad…” El guardaespaldas suspiró. “Creo que es mejor que tú te adelantes”.

“…No piensas ir, ¿verdad?” Le preguntó su senpai directamente, deteniendo sus pasos. “Me diste esta entrada ayer, pero no volviste a hablar más del tema”.

“Pues… no”. Shizuo se encogió de hombros. “La verdad es que no iré”.

“¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Vas a despreciar a Akane-chan?”

“Lo siento, se lo compensaré en otra ocasión”. Shizuo intentó acabar con el tema retomando la marcha.

“¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que esa niña te admira?” Sin embargo, Tom no se rindió. “¿Crees que le importará un comino que yo esté entre el público asistente si tú no estás?”

“Le pediré disculpas apropiadamente”. Intentó acelerar el paso, como si pudiese salir corriendo lejos de esa conversación. “Además, tal vez no lo note. Allí estarán sus padres, su abuelo, sus amigos, y también Shinra y Celty”.

En ese momento, Tom lo comprendió todo, y se llevó una mano a la cara con resignación. De cualquier manera, sabía que si seguía presionando a Shizuo sólo lograría que se cerrara más o que acabara destruyendo un edificio, por lo que decidió acabar con el tema.

“¿Con quién se supone que voy a hablar cuando esté allá?” Le preguntó, tratando de mantener el paso.

“No lo sé. Le caes bien a Celty, supongo, aunque no creo que te preste demasiada atención hoy”. El rubio respondió con la mirada hacia el suelo, así que Tom se limitó a darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

“No te preocupes”. Le dijo. “Si me aburro simplemente me largaré. ¿Qué harás tú?”

“No lo sé, tal vez vaya a cenar al Sushi Ruso y luego a casa a dormir”.

“Parece un buen plan”. Tom se esforzó por sonar sincero, aunque sentía pena por su kôhai. De cualquier manera, no había nada que él pudiese hacer, excepto pretender que no había entendido para preservar lo que quedaba del orgullo de Shizuo.

Luego de entregar el dinero y culminar sus transacciones en la agencia, los dos amigos se separaron; Tom se dirigió al evento de Akane mientras Shizuo se arrastró con pesar por las calles de Ikebukuro, intentando en vano mezclarse con la multitud y deseando que llegase el primer buscapleitos para descargar sus emociones de la única forma que conocía.

Afortunadamente para él, a pocas cuadras logró divisar algo mucho mejor: la fuente del 99% de sus problemas, la persona que más detestaba en todo el planeta y la pulga más molesta de la historia.

Izaya Orihara estaba en una esquina conversando animadamente con una adolescente, pero Shizuo se encargaría de borrarle esa mueca de alegría muy pronto, con ayuda de una inocente señal de tránsito que encontró en el camino.

El simple sonido de la señal siendo arrancada del pavimento, mezclado con los gruñidos del rubio fue suficiente para alertar a los transeúntes, quienes rápidamente se apartaron de la escena, dejando únicamente a la adolescente en medio del informante y el guardaespaldas. Normalmente, cualquier chica en su posición habría huido lo antes posible, pero Shizuo no pudo evitar notar que había algo extraño sobre ella. Extraño, pero a la vez familiar. 

De cualquier manera, no podía atacar libremente a la pulga –que todavía no dejaba de sonreír, con las manos en los bolsillos- si había una persona inocente en medio, así que sin importar lo mucho que todo su cuerpo le diera la simple orden de matar, debía contenerse hasta que no quedase nadie más que pudiese salir herido.

Sin embargo, contrario a toda lógica, la adolescente comenzó a reírse, mirándolo fijamente y materializando de alguna parte una enorme daga… Sólo entonces pudo notar que la jovencita tenía los ojos rojos, como inyectados de sangre, y una sonrisa extraña que implicaba que no era una criatura que perteneciera a este mundo.

“Esta maldita gente de ojos rojos…” Se quejó, arrojando su cigarrillo a medio fumar al suelo, y con él, la escasa paciencia que le quedaba. “Creí que ya me había librado de ellos”.

“Te amo”. Recitó la chica, tambaleándose un poco para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia él y apuntar la daga hacia su cuello. “Debo. Amarte. Heiwajima Shizuo”.

“Ya se los he dicho antes”. Respondió secamente, utilizando la señal para bloquear su ataque. “Ninguno de ustedes son mi tipo, sólo me gustan las mujeres mayores”.

“Sí que eres molesto, Shizu-chan”. Izaya aprovechó la distracción que estaba ofreciendo la chica para caminar tranquilamente a su alrededor. “Creí que estarías ocupado hoy, y que por eso podría encargarme de mis asuntos en paz, pero eres tan impredecible como siempre. Esa es la principal razón por la cual te odio”.

“Me alegra que el sentimiento sea correspondido”. Respondió el rubio, empujando a la chica levemente, haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás. “Te mataré, te mataré todas las veces que sea necesario”.

“¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con matarme? Si le pusieras ese mismo empeño a otras cosas, tendrías una vida mucho más exitosa”. El informante lo tentó con una enorme sonrisa. “¿No te cansas de ser un perdedor? ¿De que todos te teman? Ne, Shizu-chan, ¿adónde se ha ido esa chica rusa que siempre estaba contigo? ¿Qué no era tu mayor admiradora? Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez seas un lolicon después de todo. ¿No estás enamorado de esa niña Awakusu? Ah, es verdad, acabas de decir que sólo te gustan las mujeres mayores. Hablando de eso, ¿lo sabes? Shinra ya se ha enterado, y no está muy feliz, pero, no es que eso te importe, ¿verdad? En realidad no te importa que otras personas puedan sufrir por tu culpa, porque eres un egoísta, Shizu-chan. En realidad, ni siquiera creo que te importe lo que le ocurra a Celty…”

“Cierra la maldita boca”. Shizuo no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escuchar el monólogo del informante a quien detestaba. “No quiero escucharte más, sólo quiero golpearte hasta que mueras”.

“Toqué un punto sensible otra vez, ¿verdad?” Izaya se comportaba como un niño pequeño, y eso le enfurecía aún más. “Aún si lograras matarme, eso sería perjudicial para ti. Terminarías en prisión, sin nadie que fuese a visitarte; sería mala publicidad para tu hermano, tus padres estarían muy avergonzados, y tu chica… ah, es verdad, probablemente te iría a ver un par de veces, pero luego no tendría tiempo; estaría muy ocupada con las responsabilidades del matrimonio-”

“Te dije que te calles”. Sus palabras eran tan firmes como la señal con la que intentaba golpearlo, pero el informante las evadía con la misma facilidad.

“De cualquier manera, Shizu-chan, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, aún tengo un par de personas a quienes visitar antes de volver a Shinjuku”. Izaya continuó hablando como si nada, esquivando los golpes una y otra vez. “¿Por qué no juegas con Haruna-chan un rato? Seguramente se harán amigos muy pronto. ¡Hasta luego!”

La pulga se alejó con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo cuando Shizuo se disponía a perseguirlo, notó que la chica aún no se había rendido. Demonios, mientras siguiera teniendo esa extraña mirada no iba a rendirse jamás.

“Te amo. Te amo. Te amo”. Le repetía, intentando acuchillarlo una y otra vez, sin éxito.

“Calla ya. No me gusta golpear mujeres, pero me perdonarás si al menos te dejo inconsciente un rato, ¿verdad?” Le propuso, aunque la chica no registraba ninguna de sus palabras, y sólo seguía repitiendo que lo amaba, sin ninguna emoción, como un extraño mantra. “Oi, te he dicho que te calles”.

Estuvo un rato intentando apartarla de él, pero cada vez que la derribaba la chica conseguía ponerse de nuevo en pie rápidamente, cada vez con más euforia. Estaba empezando a considerar la idea de simplemente huir, pero estaría mal dejar a alguien tan peligroso a sus anchas en la calle. Intentando conservar la paciencia entre las constantes declaraciones de amor de su oponente y la inefectividad de su arma improvisada, se había decidido a arrojarla por los aires cuando fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida que lo llamaba.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que había sido su imaginación, pero pudo escucharlo nuevamente, esta vez justo detrás de él, e instintivamente se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que no fuese otro de esos seres de ojos rojos.

Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró, fue a su más querida amiga.

“¿Ce…lty? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar antes de que la adolescente aprovechara la oportunidad para intentar acuchillarlo nuevamente; afortunadamente Celty logró envolver su muñeca con un hilo de sombras justo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, apretándola lo suficiente para que dejara caer la daga.

“Mo… ¡monstruo!” Se quejó la chica, intentando en vano arrancar los hilos que la sujetaban haciendo uso de su mano libre y sus dientes, mientras Celty se limitó a recoger la daga y guardarla en algún lugar de su traje. Ahora que se encontraba desarmada, la dullahan finalmente liberó a la jovencita, quien simplemente se alejó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

La mayoría de las personas de Ikebukuro le temían a Shizuo. Aquellos pocos que no lo hacían, le temían a ella. Siempre había sido así, por una razón u otra, y con el tiempo habían aprendido a usar eso como ventaja. Lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo muy simple, y para ellos, incluso cotidiano.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Shizuo echó la señal a un lado tan pronto se aseguró de que la chica se había marchado.

“Sí”. Respondió Celty, asintiendo.

El guardaespaldas enmudeció, mirándola con absoluto asombro, mientras la motociclista ladeó su cabeza, intentando adivinar qué le ocurría a su amigo.

“¡Ah!” Exclamó, y seguidamente sacó su nuevo PDA, redactando un mensaje rápidamente. [¿Lo notaste? ¡Estoy hablando!]

“¿E-Entonces… quien me llamó hace un rato… fuiste…?” El asombro no le permitía terminar la frase, pero intentó ayudarse señalándola con el dedo.

“Sí…” Afirmó nuevamente. “Shi-zu-o”.

Ah, por supuesto. Por supuesto que una voz tan femenina y dulce sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta? Era la misma que había estado escuchando en estos últimos días, sólo que ahora, en vez de sílabas separadas, estaba formando palabras, o más específicamente, una palabra muy importante.

[Lo siento.] Se disculpó, tras un momento de silencio. [Aún no puedo formar frases completas, pero… lo primero que quise aprender fue a decir tu nombre.]

Shizuo no daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo; por un momento, sintió que estaba soñando, debía estarlo, era la única explicación. Aún así, no fue capaz de dar una respuesta coherente, y en lugar de eso sólo bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

Celty pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y con la misma vergüenza se apresuró a corregir el mensaje. [Q-Quiero decir, como agradecimiento, porque eres tú quien se ha esmerado en enseñarme, así que quería darte las gracias.]

“Am… está bien… no es nada”. El rubio no sabía exactamente qué contestar a algo como aquello, y por alguna razón estaba convencido de que se veía como un niño patético. “Pero… creo que es fantástico que estés aprendiendo tan rápido”.

[Sí…] tecleó ella con emoción. [Creo que sí puedo formar frases, pero muy lentamente, así que seguramente te desesperarías tratando de mantener una conversación conmigo.]

Celty se rió levemente, y Shizuo no pudo evitar sonreír.

“No lo creo, no creo que jamás me canse de hablar contigo”. Le respondió sinceramente.

Celty se revolvió nerviosamente, comenzó a escribir algo en su PDA y repentinamente decidió guardarlo, escogiendo usar su boca para comunicarse.

“Gracias…”

“No es nada”, le contestó él con una de esas sonrisas que sólo ella lograba sacarle. “Por cierto… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Izaya…” Comenzó a decir lentamente. “Izaya me pidió que nos reuniéramos en este lugar a las 7, pero quise llegar unos minutos antes… no me extrañaría que haya planeado esto a propósito”.

“Esa maldita pulga…” Shizuo murmuró con rencor.

“Esa chica que acaba de atacarte, probablemente esté bajo el control de Kujiragi…” Celty continuaba modulando con lentitud, llevándose una mano al mentón con concentración.

“¿Kujiragi?”

“Sí, es la mujer con la que hice el trato, ¿recuerdas?” Respondió ella. “Dado que todos los hijos de Saika se habían controlado, pero esta apareció, y hablando con Izaya, nada más y nada menos… no puedo evitar pensar que Kujiragi tiene algo que ver con esto”.

Celty fue cuidadosa al omitir el importante detalle de que Anri había sido la persona que había logrado controlar a los hijos de Saika, debido a que éste era un secreto de la estudiante que muy pocas personas conocían, y la dullahan había asumido la responsabilidad de guardarlo. Sin embargo, no tenía la misma clase de confidencialidad con Kujiragi, por lo que se permitió expresar sus dudas en voz alta.

“¿Entonces por qué Izaya habría de traerte aquí para después salir huyendo como un cobarde?” Shizuo preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que el informante efectivamente se había marchado.

“Tal vez quería que yo lo supiera, que siguiera a la chica…” Celty continuó pensando en voz alta. “O tal vez tenía otras intenciones pero no esperaba que tú estuvieses aquí”.

“Huh…” El guardaespaldas lo pensó por un momento, pero no encontró nada más que agregar. Repentinamente, Celty se dio cuenta de algo.

“Oye… A todas estas… ¿no deberías estar en el evento de Akane-chan?”

“Ah… sobre eso…” La pregunta tomó a Shizuo por sorpresa, y comenzó a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras inventaba una excusa. “Perdí mi entrada, así que no puedo ir…”

“¿Eh? ¿Perdiste tu entrada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” 

“No importa…” El rubio se encogió de hombros. “De cualquier manera, ¿no deberías estar camino hacia allá tú también? Fuiste invitada, ¿no es así?”

“Sí, pero… la verdad es que no voy a ir”. Admitió ella. “Así que si quieres, puedes quedarte con mi entrada”.

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?” Shizuo la miraba como si acabara de decir algo completamente ilógico. “Tienes que ir, es muy importante para Akane”.

“Es más importante que tú vayas, ten”. Celty sacó una de las entradas de su traje y se la entregó. “Yo no quiero hacerlo”.

“¿Por qué?” El guardaespaldas aún dudaba en tomar la entrada hasta que obtuviera una explicación.

“Porque…” Se revolvió incómoda, intentando hallar la mejor manera de decirlo. “No quiero ir con Shinra, y él no quiere ir sin mí”.

“¿Huh?” Una vez más, era como si las palabras de Celty no tuviesen ningún sentido. “¿No quieres ir… con él?”

“No, no quiero”. Bajó la mirada. “No puedo soportar sentarme junto a él y pretender que somos felices cuando él no quiere aceptarme ni respetar mis decisiones. Ahora mismo, no… no me siento capaz de hacer algo como eso”.

“…” Shizuo sólo se quedó observándola, intentando decidir si lo más prudente era obligar a Shinra a ser un verdadero hombre, o matarlo. “¿Quieres que lo golpee?”

“Te lo agradezco, pero… no creo que eso resuelva nada”. Respondió ella, suspirando.

Shizuo siguió observándola por otro par de segundos, hasta que no pudo soportar más aquel silencio.

“Vayamos juntos”.

“¿Eh?”

“Si él no va a ir, entonces te sobra otra entrada, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no vamos los dos?” Le sugirió.

“P-Pero… no creo que pueda… ¿qué hay del trabajo?”

“Al diablo con el trabajo, si Izaya realmente quisiera algo te llamaría; sólo te atrajo hasta aquí para molestarte, es todo”.

“Supongo que tienes razón…” Celty lo razonó por un momento. “Pero…”

“Si no quieres ir conmigo, al menos deberías ir tú. De lo contrario, Akane estará muy decepcionada”.

“¡No, no es eso! Claro que quiero ir contigo”. Las palabras le salían cada vez con mayor velocidad y fluidez. “Vayamos juntos”.

Shizuo se sintió aliviado, alejando de su mente aquellos celos e impotencia que había estado sintiendo, y nuevamente se aferró a ese corto momento de felicidad que le ofrecía la presencia de Celty.

\--------------------

Aunque se presentaron un poco tarde al evento, llegaron a tiempo para ver la presentación de Akane, que era lo único que realmente importaba. La pequeña se mostró decepcionada por un momento por la ausencia de Shinra, pero estaba tan emocionada porque Shizuo la había ido a ver, que no le dio mayor importancia. Para ella, Shizuo no era sólo un hermano mayor, sino también un ejemplo a seguir, y por eso, el que él viera sus progresos en las artes marciales era como estar un paso más cerca de vencer a su ídolo (o al menos, eso pensaba).

Al mismo tiempo, Shizuo se había asegurado de felicitarla por su excelente desempeño y recordarle lo increíble que era al adquirir tanta disciplina en tan poco tiempo. Por alguna razón, Celty encontraba adorable ese lado casi paternal de Shizuo; sabía por referencia de Kasuka que era un buen hermano mayor, y ahora que conocía a Akane podía comprobarlo. Sin embargo, aunque en el pasado había pensado que la forma en que la trataba a ella era similar a como se comportaría con una hermana, ahora se daba cuenta de que era una relación completamente diferente…

Y así, no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué forma la veía él… lo cual la llevó a cuestionarse qué era, exactamente, lo que ella sentía.

Eran mejores amigos, de eso estaba segura, lo habían sido por muchos años, pero recientemente había empezado a notar pequeñas cosas que antes no estaban allí, o que quizás nunca había notado. En primer lugar, la desolación que había experimentado cuando él se había distanciado de ella, el alivio que sintió al tenerlo de vuelta, la frecuencia con la que quería abrazarlo, y la calidez que percibía al hacerlo. Shizuo también le provocaba sensaciones extrañas, de las que no se creía capaz: le hacía temblar de nerviosismo, y lo mismo lograba acelerar su pulso que detenerlo por completo. Aún recordaba aquella agradable sensación de sus labios besando su hombro a través de las finas sombras de su traje, y la manera en la que volaba el tiempo cuando estaban juntos, él haciéndola reír y ella haciéndole compañía y animándolo.

Le debía mucho. Aunque él decía que nunca podría compensarle todo lo que ella hacía por él, ella no estaba de acuerdo; era ella quien estaba agradecida. Siempre la había ayudado, y había creído en ella cuando ella misma había perdido la confianza; le había dado fortaleza y la había convencido de que podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, lo que la hiciera feliz, aunque le costara mucho esfuerzo o pareciera imposible. Se había esmerado en ayudarla a recuperar su cabeza, hasta el punto de salir lastimado física y emocionalmente por su bien, y luego de eso le había enseñado a hablar y a comer, le había demostrado que no dependía de Shinra, ni de nadie, y que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Shizuo la había ayudado a liberarse de las cadenas que ella misma se había puesto, y por eso, estaría eternamente agradecida. Lo único que no lograba entender, era qué ganaba él haciendo todo eso, por qué habría de hacerle tanto bien, tan generosamente, sin esperar nada a cambio.


End file.
